When Love Hurts
by zanessahearts
Summary: Troy Bolton came to Albuquerque with a screwed up passed, his life was full of secrets and things he wasn't proud of, when he met Gabriella Montez ex cheerleader and aspiring performer, he never thought his life would changed so much so fast. TxG, MA!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there :), **

* * *

**November 2010 Monday**

Troy looked around the school as he pulled up in his black Audi, if you would have asked him a year ago about him being the new kid in a different state he would have laughed in your face, he would never have even imagined being forced to move to a different town with his older brothers because his dad was thrown in jail for being caught up in a drug scandal. But now there he was, in front of his new school, East High, in New Mexico, Albuquerque, about to walk through those big glass doors and become the new guy that he so much desperately didn't want to be. Although he was a tad bit excited, in his old school he ran the place, he was looking forward to the reactions on people's faces once he walked through those doors, and of course meeting new people is always interesting. Just.. what if New Mexico is somehow incredibly different from New Jersey? What if he's basketball skills and charming charismatic personality, didn't mean anything here? He could be a zero, he could end up friendless, he couldn't ever let that happen, he had a rep after all, what if some how his old friends from new Jersey found out he was an outcast? He'd become a laughing stock.

Troy shook his head, plugging his earphone into his ipod turning up Simple plans 'shut up' as he stepped out the car, he wasn't going to think about it to hard, or else it would probably end up coming true, and he wasn't going to try to hard either, he remembered what happened to the new people who did that in his old school.

Troy walked up through the crowd of people towards the school entrance, feeling slightly nervous as he noticed a handful of people staring over at him. He cleared his throat trying to act confident, the way he usually was. Remembering he was supposed to go down to the office and pick up his classes and locker number, he headed down to the place he remembered the office to be at, thanking god when he got there that it was the right place.

"Hey, Troy Bolton, I'm new here I was meant to –" Troy started as he stood on the other side of the glass window

The women with blonde-almost grey hair looked up at him through her glasses, Troy found himself cringing at the sight of her not so subtle facial hair and crows feet "Yes I know" Her voice came out more manly then even Troy had expected, she turned around and he watched her go through a whole bunch of files before pulling out two letter sized papers sliding them through the crack in the bottom of the glass window "Here"

Troy grabbed the papers nodding his head "thanks" he mumbled looking quickly down at the first paper which read his locker number, 555 "sweet" he said to himself, something he could definitely remember. Troy headed into the hall looking over at the closest locker number 479, he sighed walking further down the hall, lucky he had gotten here early, there wasn't much people in the halls, but the people that were there, at least a quarter of them turned to stare over at him while he walked past, he couldn't blame them though, he would have done the same thing, he did actually whenever there was a new kid at his old school, he would judge them straight away. A mistake he probably shouldn't have made, karma. At least 10 minutes later Troy had finally found his locker looking back down at the paper to figure out his code for the lock, 2,46,2,35. He quickly spun the lock till it opened and grabbed onto his backpack shoving all the books he had brought that day into the locker as well as the bag, he didn't understand why he even brought the books, he wasn't planning on using them, he was in his last year, but there was no way he would get into a college, plus him and his brothers had promised to look after their fathers business when he went to jail, they fixed cars, they had sold the old shop in New Jersey and have just begun looking to buy a new one here, they wanted a fresh start. Troy could work there all his life, and there's a lot of money in car mechanics, plus he was good at it, his dad had taught him all he knew.

"Hey man, I was wondering when someone was gonna take that locker" Troy spun his head around to the voice that came from beside him, a dark skinned boy was standing at the locker beside him unlocking the lock, he had big hair, like an Afro, and looked to be sweating. He turned to look at Troy and crunched up his eyebrows "wait, I haven't seen you around here" Troy shook his head looking back to his locker "you must be new then, well I'm Chad Danforth"

Troy turned back to look at him and grabbed onto his hand that was extended for a shake "Troy Bolton" He said back

"Cool, sorry, I know I smell but I just got back from Basketball practice and coach didn't give us enough time to hit the showers.. he's a prick" Troy laughed nodding his head

"sounds like one" He agreed before realizing what he had said, basketball! Thank god they had basketball here "So you're in the basketball team?" He asked looking down at his list of classes for the day

Chad nodded from beside him "Yeah, every year since freshman, but this year Coach wants all the old team to try out again.. why?"

"I used to play at my old school, think you could get me in try outs?" Troy asked closing his locker shut, figuring he didn't need any books on his first day anyway

Chad shut his locker as well rubbing the back of his neck "well the try outs were this morning.. but I'm pretty tight with the coach, you recon you're good?"

Troy nodded his head instantly which made Chad laugh "Yeah uh, same as you I've played since freshman year, been able to spin a ball on my finger since I was 7"

Chad nodded "alright meet me here at lunch and I'll take you down to the gym and ask coach"

"Thanks.. wait, do you know where Mrs. Darbus', class is?" Troy asked feeling slightly embarrassed that he had to

Chad chuckled noticing his embarrassment "that's my homeroom, come on" Chad nodded his head in the direction down the hall way and the two boys began to walk side by side

**Outside in the quad**

"Gabriella" Sharpay smiled waving a hand in the air signaling for her to walk over to her

"Shar!" Gabriella smiled beginning to walk over "oh crap, why is she with Kayleigh?" Gabriella whispered over to Lisa

Lisa shrugged "Their in the cheer leading squad together this year, I better leave anyway, Sharpay doesn't like me.. see you in Lunch?"

"Can't I'm singing for the squads practice" Gabriella told her friend stopping before they reached Sharpay and Kayleigh

"You're so nice" Lisa said sarcastically rolling her eyes

Gabriella laughed "Shut up, I still have a lot of friends on the squad and plus it'll be good for my signing classes outside of school, it'll give me some experience with singing in front of a large group of people.. considering all the guys that go to watch the cheerleaders practice"

"Yeah isn't it pathetic?" Lisa questioned "sorry, not late enough for jokes?" she asked looking over at Gabriella who just rolled her eyes "alright, see you whenever then" they both hugged before Lisa left towards East Highs entrance, and Gabriella walking towards Sharpay

"Hey S" Gabriella smiled hugging her best friend "What happened to you this morning? You rang for a lift and then when I offered you said you'd get here another way?" she asked confused

Sharpay nodded biting her lip "Well I would have, but you said your brothers were giving Lisa a lift as well, and she probably needed it more then I did seeing as my dads bringing my car down here at lunch so I can get home apparently it'll be fixed by then, and well I don't like Lisa"

"I'm not gonna get into that" Gabriella stated and Sharpay mouthed sorry to her "So you still have to tell me what happened with you and Zeke last night" she reminded her

Sharpay nodded her head about to open her mouth when she was cut off

"Hey Gabriella!" a brunette girl waved over to Gabriella who waved back with a smile

"you know you don't have to be nice to freshman" Kayleigh stated looking over at the brunette girl who was now talking excitedly to her friends

"Oh Kayleigh, I didn't see you there" Gabriella stated looking over at the tall blonde with a smile on her face "how are you?"

"give me a second, I'm gonna go throw up" Kayleigh told Gabriella glaring at her before walking off

"oh she's so mature" Gabriella watched after her making Sharpay laugh "Why do you hang out with her"

"Well I wouldn't be if someone didn't give up being captain to her, but she could kick me off the squad if I'm not careful, which means no dancing scholarship for Julliard" Sharpay pointed out as she linked arms with Gabriella and the two of them started to walk towards the school's entrance

"I'm telling you- oh hi, brad!" she waved back at the captain of the scholastic decathlon team before turning back to Sharpay "I'm telling you, you should do what I did, quit the squad and I can get you a spot in my dance classes"

"Gabriella it took you all of junior year to get into that class, as well as you're singing class, and the squad is all I have here, bedside's being friends with you, girl people worship you here, so for you quitting the squad changed nothing in you're status at this school but there's no way I could pull that off like you, thanks though, but I'll be fine" Sharpay finished when the bell rang

"Alright well, I don't think I'll see you till Lunch so after you're practice we'll talk about Zeke" Gabriella smiled stopping Sharpay in the middle of the hall

Sharpay laughed nodding her head "will do, see you then Chicka" they both hugged before parting ways.

Gabriella looked around searching for someone in her homeroom, smiling at the people who were waving or looking over at her, sighing in relief as she saw Ryan and Taylor right in front of her "Hey guys" she smiled at them as she reached the two of her friends

"oh hi Gabriella" Ryan smiled uncertainly at her and Taylor just nodded her head

"alright what's wrong spill it" Gabriella got in the middle of them linking both her arms through theirs "I promise I wont tell anyone, you know you can trust me"

"We might as well tell her" Taylor suggested to Ryan who nodded

"Were worried about Kelsie" Ryan admitted sighing

"why what's a matter with her?" Gabriella asked interested

"Well nothing really" Taylor started

"it's just, she's getting way to involved with Logan Grey, the football co-captain" Ryan reminded Gabriella who nodded

"Yeah I know who he is, but wouldn't you be happy she's finally found someone?" Gabriella wondered confused

"Gabriella, she keeps telling us how hard she's falling.. Have you met Logan Grey?" Taylor asked

Gabriella nodded "Yeah but he's always nice to me"

"Who besides Kayleigh isn't nice to you though?" Taylor told Gabriella who shrugged "Have you seen him with other people?"

"Well yes, I admit he is kind of a jerk and bully towards some people, but haven't you noticed that he's always with Drake when he's being a dick? Maybe Kelsie got to know the side of Logan without Drake in the way, and maybe he's really actually nice" Gabriella stated her opinion

"Gabriella you only think that cause you're nice, but in real life Logan is just scum, he's bad news and he's gonna hurt Kelsie" Ryan sighed worried for his friend

Gabriella nodded understanding "Yeah.. I'll help anyway I can" she told them as they walked through the doors of their homeroom

**At lunch** **at Troy and Chad's locker**

"Hey bro" Chad greeted Troy as he walked up to them doing the man shake "This is Jason and Zeke"

"Hey" Jason and Zeke nodded their heads over at Troy who did the same back

"their gonna come and help us, just in case" Chad said before the four of them started to walk towards the gym

"Hey man thanks for all this but you don't have to go through all this trouble" Troy rubbed the back of his neck looking over at his new friend

"Bull shit, you said you were good, and I kind of goggled you in science, you've gotten tons of awards, you've been in the paper and you hold the record for most free throws shot in under a minute in New Jersey, we need you in our team if we're gonna beat West High this year" Chad stated and Troy chuckled "I'm not a stalker, just Science is boring" chad mumbled making the other boys laugh

"how many shots did you get in?" Zeke wondered

Troy shrugged "53"

"Shit" Zeke rubbed the back of his neck "that's good, you tell coach that and he'll put you on without even trying out"

"Na I wanna try out, seems fairer" Troy stated and the boys nodded

"True, you might even make captain" Jason implied and Troy suddenly felt uncomfortable, everyone wants to make captain in their senior year, if he was still in his old school and some new guy came along and stole captain from him he'd be pissed off

"I don't know" Troy shrugged as Chad opened the double doors which lead into the gym and Troy froze before grinning as he looked over at the sight before him.. cheerleaders

"Yeah who ever said East Highs attraction was Football and Basketball didn't know about our cheerleaders" Jason chuckled stepping into the gym

"_I look and stare so deep in you're eyes, I touch you more and more every time, when you leave I'm begging you not to go, call you're name two three times in a row" _

Troy looked over at where he thought the voice was coming from, he couldn't find it though, she must have been singing into a microphone because the voice was filling the entire gym as the cheerleaders danced along to it, obviously practicing a routine

"_You're loves got me looking so crazy right now, got me looking so crazy right now, you're touch got me looking so crazy right now, got me hoping you'll page me right now, you're kiss got me hoping you'll save me right now" _

"Who's that?" Troy asked

Chad looked around the crowd nodding his head "Gabriella Montez" he pointed to the girl with long black wavy hair who was sitting down on the court in front of the cheerleaders with a mic in her hand as she sang into it, with a group of people around her

"She's good" Troy nodded watching the girl on the other side of the gym "and-"

"Really hot" Jason chuckled "Yeah you're not the first person to think that"

"I didn't think I was" Troy chuckled "So whats her story?" he asked out of curiosity

"well believe it or not she used to be the captain of the cheer leading squad, up till the end of last year, she quit so she could do these classes for dancing and singing, apparently there only for a selected group of people and the waiting list takes ages to get in, she had to quit cause the practice hours after school interfered with her lesson times" Chad explained to Troy who continued to watch the petite girl who had just finished singing and was clapping at the squad with a smile on her face

"and to answer you're un asked question, no she doesn't have a boyfriend.. if you don't include Drake Baker who thinks their in a relationship, but he's just a dick in denial, fact is she hasn't had a boyfriend in about a year" Zeke filled Troy in some more

Troy looked over at the three boys about to ask how they knew all this about her

"And if you're lucky enough maybe we'll introduce her to you later on" Chad grinned which answered Troy's un-asked question "Come on, there's coach" Chad lead his friends to the opposite side of the gym from where the cheerleaders were practicing up to his coach

"Hey boys, if you've came to find out whether you're in the team this year I can't tell you yet, but if you're seriously doubting your position on the team then you're crazy" Coach told the boys as they walked over to him

Troy stared over at him, he had grey almost white hair which was almost completely gone with his receding hair line, he was kind of fat which made Troy wonder whether he ever really played basketball at all, he was wearing matching red sweat pants and jacket with the classic silver whistle hanging from his neck which made Troy grin

"no Coach, that's not why we're here" Chad shook his head "this is Troy Bolton, he just transferred here from New Jersey, today was his first day and he didn't know about the try outs-"

"And he wants in" The coach looked over at Troy "and why are you boys bringing him to me? You know as well as I do, try outs started and finished this morning"

"yeah we know that coach, but Troy's really good, he was in the team every year since freshman year in his old school, and he's gotten all these awards and he holds the record for most free throws shot, in a minute.. he's good" Chad finished

"Just give him a shot" Zeke added in

"Well Troy.. why do you think I should give you a shot" Coach asked obviously trying to get Troy to talk up

"because I can help you win, I've been playing basketball since I was 6 I know the game like the back of my hand, I love it-"

"That's good enough" Coach cut him off handing him a basketball "one against three, and boys" he turned to Chad, Zeke and Jason "Don't go easy on him just to get him in the team, or he may take one of you're places" he warned them and they all nodded

**On the other side of the gym**

"Thank god, practice ended early" Sharpay sighed falling down onto the ground next to Gabriella "I bet you don't miss this"

Gabriella laughed "Well sweating and smelling like ass is always more embarrassing in front of your school then it Is in front of just you're trainer"

Sharpay nodded "Yeah I hate you, good job on the song by the way, my little Beyonce, you we're great"

"Thanks" Gabriella smiled "Sooo, guess who's playing basketball over there" she nodded her head to the opposite end of the gym

"Who?" Sharpay asked not bothering to get up of the ground and look

"Zeke.. and well Chad, Jason and some other guy who I don't know.. he's pretty good actually, kind of hot" Gabriella shook her head quickly "not the point" Sharpay laughed "anyway, seeing Zeke reminded me that you still haven't told me what happened between you two while you were baby sitting you're little sister last night! Spill girl, I wanna no!" Gabriella whined

Sharpay Lent up on her elbows looking over at her best friend "alright if you must no, my sister was so annoying last night that it stopped us from actually having the conversation of what we are"

"ohhh, Shar" Gabriella looked over at her best friend feeling sympathetic

"Well we had one chance, Eliza was having a bath, but well we decided making out seemed better at that point" Sharpay mumbled and Gabriella rolled her eyes "But! But, we pulled away right and he was about to open his mouth and say.. something, which I assume was either asking me to be his girlfriend, or go on a real date, or ditch me all together, but I didn't get to find out cause-"

"Eliza" Gabriella ended Sharpay's sentence nodding "well lucky for you I sort of suspected that would happen, because I know you're little sister, so I organized a little something something for after school today" Gabriella smiled

"What, what? Tell me" Sharpay got excited

"me and you are joining Chad, Taylor and yours truly Zeke Baylor, down to the park after school"

"Really? Well what are we gonna do at a park?" Sharpay wondered

"Well I figured Zeke and Chad would probably play a little basketball, then Chad and Taylor would most definitely walk off to get a little alone time, that's when you and Zeke can talk things over" Gabriella smiled again feeling pretty proud of her plan

Sharpay smiled "But wait.. what about you?" she wondered, her smile turning into a frown

"Don't worry, I'll run after Chad and Taylor" Gabriella shrugged

Sharpay gasped covering her mouth with her hand "Oh Gabriella, you're gonna be a third wheeler for me? That's so nice!"

"Oh my god! That's so nice, I love you Gabriella!" Drake walked over to the two girls putting on a girly voice making Logan beside him laugh, mimicking Sharpay who turned and glared at him

"What do you two want?" She asked looking up at him

"we just came over to see Gabriella" Drake answered "How are you baby"

Gabriella fiddled with the rings on her fingers feeling uncomfortable "Drake, I told you not to call me baby" she told him

"Why not?" He asked

"Cause she's not you're baby!" Sharpay answered for her best friend feeling herself get angry already

Drake looked over at Sharpay with a glare in his eye before looking back at Gabriella "I'll see you later, sometime when you're not with this one, come on Log" Drake tapped Logan over the back as he began to walk off

"Bye ladies" Logan bent down bowling to the two girls, which made Sharpay roll her eyes but Gabriella almost laugh

"Oh that reminds me, Logan, I have to talk to you" Gabriella spoke up suddenly remembering about the situation wit Kelsie

"You do?" Logan asked confused looking behind him, Drake had kept walking not even noticing that he wasn't behind him

"Ah yeah, but tomorrow" Gabriella told him as she looked up at him

Logan nodded "Ah alright, see ya" He said before chasing after Drake

"What was that about?" Sharpay asked confused

"There's a nice guy hidden in there somewhere, and I am going to find it" Gabriella watched after Logan

Sharpay laughed shaking her head "alright then, so where was this guy over with Zeke you were babbling about before"

Gabriella laughed "Oh over there" She pointed towards the tall brunette guy

"oh mumma" Sharpay smiled making Gabriella laugh

**With the boys over the other side of the gym**

"that was good" Coach admitted as the four boys walked over towards him, all puffed out and sweating "that was really good"

"So what do you say?" Chad asked interested

"Am I in?" Troy wondered

"you tried out, like 62 other boys in this school did, now you'll just have to wait a week till the list come out" coach stated before walking away

"Is that a good thing?" Troy wondered

"I think so" Jason nodded "Now you're in the shitter like the rest of us for a week"

Troy looked over at Jason before back at Zeke and Chad "love the way he puts that"

Zeke and Chad nodded laughing "Hey, what are you doing after school today?" Chad asked

**After last period at Troy's locker**

Troy shoved some more books into his locker before slamming them shut, he didn't get any important homework today, plus he was always behind homework in his old school, why should he change for this school?

"You're the new guy right?" Troy turned around facing a big guy with blonde hair looking over at him with another guy beside him

"yeah, Troy" Troy nodded his head at them

"I'm Drake, that's Logan" Drake introduced the two of them "you know I came here to dag on you but some reason now that I'm here I don't feel like it, you look pretty cool"

Troy shrugged "I'll take that as a compliment" he muttered going to walk away

Drake grabbed onto his arm pulling him back "Alright, first rule, never walk away from me while I'm talking to you"

Troy sighed not at all intimidated by this guy, after all he used to be this guy "Well I didn't think this was going anywhere, and I have somewhere better to be"

"Is he being a smart ass?" Drake asked looking back at Logan

"Looks like it" Logan nodded

"After what I just said? After I just let you off the hook, you're gonna be a smart ass to me? You've got balls" Drake glared at Troy but couldn't help but be a little impressed by him

"Yeah, do you?" Troy asked not really wanting to start a fight, he just wanted to get out of the school

"You think you're a bad ass don't you?" Drake asked stepping closer to Troy getting ready to push him

"Drake!" Troy turned around towards the smooth voice which came from beside the two of them, the girl he had seen at the gym standing there looking over the two of them "what are you doing?" she asked

"he was being a smart ass, so I'm about to show him what happens for that" Drake explained turning from Gabriella to Troy

Gabriella rolled her eyes taking a step in between the boys which made both of them back away, Gabriella turned to Drake placing a hand on his chest "go home Drake" she told him in a whisper

Drake looked around the corridor, at the people that were watching, he rubbed the back of his neck stepping away from Gabriella "next time" he pointed at Troy before walking away with Logan

Gabriella turned around, looking up at Troy through her lose strands of hair "You're welcome" she told him quietly before walking over on her heels

"See you've met Gabriella already" Chad sighed as he walked over to Troy

"yeah- wait were you there the whole time? Thanks for helping out man" Troy stated rolling his eyes

"Hey, when it comes to Drake, I don't have balls" Chad threw his hands in the air "So I guess the surprise is kind of ruined now but are you sure you don't wanna come to the park? She'll be there"

Troy pointed behind him to where Gabriella used to be and Chad nodded with a smirk, Troy grinned "I'll met you there"

"Can you give me a lift? Zeke's already taken off on me, he had to stop past his house first" Chad asked

Troy nodded "Yeah sure"

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**So i didn't get as much reviews as i hoped for, but thats ok :) **

**this chapter starts up where it left off, xx**

* * *

**In Sharpay's Car**

"you know, now Drake's gonna think that little stunt was you being worried about him, he'll never leave you alone now" Sharpay stated after Gabriella had told her the story

"Sharpay's right Gabs, you give guys like that even the tiniest bit of attention they'll turn it around to suit them better" Taylor added her input and Sharpay nodded agreeing

"Well I can deal with Drake, now Sharpay how will you deal with Zeke tonight?" Gabriella asked raising her eyebrows up at her best friend who rolled her eyes as she drove out of the school gates

"Don't worry about that, I'll get an answer out of him tonight if it kills me" Sharpay stated

"So wait, what are you getting out of him?" Taylor asked confused "I mean you don't have to tell me just-"

"No it's ok" Sharpay shook her head "Me and Zeke have had a thing going for about two months now and well.. we're nothing really, we're not together, we don't go on actually dates and I just wanna know if he's planning on stringing me along or he's gonna ask me to be his girlfriend, he needs to make a decision, cause hello I'm a cheerleader I could be with a ton of guys and I don't wanna waste my time on someone who's not interested.."

"Well you should give him an ultimatum, say look it's either a real relationship or lose me for good, it works I did it to Chad the first month we started going out, cause remember he would ignore me in school and blame it on how he didn't want people knowing his business, but I knew it was because he was embarrassed he was going out with the scholastic decathlon co-captain-"

"No that's not true" Sharpay and Gabriella both began shaking their heads

"please girls, I'm not clueless, but it's alright now. Cause remember I totally did the Seth Cohen, and told him in front of the entire cafeteria, acknowledge me now or lose me forever, and he kissed me in front of everyone, you should have heard the gasp's" Taylor smirked remember that rainy day

"How cute is Adam Brody as Seth Cohen?" Sharpay started which made Gabriella and Taylor laugh but nod in agreement as well "when him and Summer make out Spiderman style, cuuuteee!"

"I agree" Gabriella nodded as Sharpay pulled up at the local park, which included a pretty big kids playground, soccer field, netball courts as well as basketball courts and a little lake "I love this place, it's so cute"

"that I agree with" Taylor nodded getting out of the convertible waiting for Sharpay and Gabriella to join her before starting to walk over to the basketball courts

"Oh my gosh! G, is that the guy you saved from Drake? That's the mysterious hottie from the gym at lunch!" Sharpay stated pointed at the boy practicing his free throws with Zeke and Chad

"heyyy, it is to" Gabriella realized laughing at Sharpay who was just about to freak out

"This is no coincidence" Sharpay pointed out making both Taylor and Gabriella roll their eyes

"don't start on the whole fate thing again Shar, I don't know how many times I've heard that from you.. I'm not to over dressed am I?" Gabriella asked looking down at her purple floral printed flowy dress that stopped well above her knee's with her sky blue pumps

"Yes, but you're always over dressed" Taylor stated before laughing lightly

"Don't worry Gabriella you look cute, I'm wearing next to nothing where little kids play, I'm gonna scar then, theres a 50/50 percent chance we'll see little boys pointing at me and yelling cotties!" Sharpay looked down at her red, white and black tight belly button top that had 'wildcats' on the front and her short skirt EH on the side next to the zip and her white canvas runners.

"Alright don't start I'm wearing trackies and a wall mart top" Taylor rolled her eyes "can we please go over there now?" She pointed towards the three boys who haven't noticed them yet

"you know mysterious hottie pulls off the whole wife beater grey slouched jeans look pretty sexyily" Sharpay nudged Gabriella who just rolled her eyes

"I agree with Taylor, lets go" Gabriella lead the girls towards the boys "I hope you're not nervous" Gabriella whispered to Sharpay

"Why would I Be?" Sharpay wondered

"Well what if he just want's to be friends with benefits, or what if-"

"Gabriella! What type of friend are you!" Sharpay gasped looking over at Gabriella who started to laugh

"I'm just joking, of course he's not gonna do that" Gabriella reassured her friends

"Ladies" Chad mentioned walking over to the three girls, Sharpay's outburst had attracted him over there "hey baby" Chad bent down kissing Taylor on the cheek

"Hi hunny" Taylor smiled up at him

"Pay" Zeke smiled over at Sharpay who just nodded back at him

"Hey girls, so I wanna introduce you all to my man Troy Bolton" Chad tapped Troy on the back

"Hi Troy" Taylor waved "I'm Taylor, Chad's girlfriend" Troy nodded

"And I'm Sharpay Evans" Sharpay smiled over at Troy

"yeah I heard about you" Troy mumbled chuckling as Zeke nudged him hard in the stomach

"and Gabriella" Chad looked over at Gabriella then to Troy

"Yeah I guess we've kind of already met" Gabriella wondered looking over at Troy

"yeah, thanks for that by the way but I had it under control" Troy stated staring over at the beauty in front of him

Gabriella nodded trying not to laugh "Yeah sure, doesn't every guy say that when a girl saves their ass from getting kicked?"

"That guy couldn't kick my ass" Troy shook his head and Gabriella laughed

"you think you're tougher then Drake Baker?" Gabriella wondered not even noticing her friends leave

"I think I'm tougher then Drake Baker" Troy nodded his head confidently

"So next time I wont pull him away"

"Alright good.. So I heard you singing at Lunch today" Troy started

Gabriella nodded looking down at the ground "you did?"

"yeah, you're good as, I'm tone deaf" Troy admitted which made Gabriella laugh and him grin

"I don't believe that" Gabriella shook her head

"Why not? I'm horrible, really I'm not lying" Troy told her and Gabriella smiled up at her

"Well we'll see about that"

"what you think you're gonna get me to sing?" Troy wondered and Gabriella shrugged "Trust me, the only time I ever sing is probably in the shower"

"aww how cute" Gabriella made fun

Troy chuckled "Thanks I guess"

"So I guess we've been ditched" Gabriella mentioned pointing over to their friends who were all sitting around on a wooden park bench

"that's ok, I wasn't really looking forward to being a fifth wheel" Troy admitted

"Yeah, you know about Zeke and Shar?" Gabriella asked

"Yeah.. that Zeke likes to talk about his problems a lot" Troy informed her which made her laugh

"So Troy, why'd you move down to East High?" Gabriella wondered trying to start a conversation

"Ah, I moved here from New Jersey" Troy rubbed the back of his neck

"What's in New Jersey?" Gabriella wondered interested

"Well nothing now, that's why we ended up moving" Troy told her, giving her a shortened answer, he didn't wanna tell anyone about his dad just yet, maybe in a few weeks or a month when he new these people better

Gabriella nodded looking down "Sorry.. it's none of my business"

"It's ok" Troy told her "So do you know how to play basketball?" Troy asked

Gabriella looked back up at Troy "You want me to play basketball in these heels?" she wondered looking down at her white pumps

Troy looked down at them aswell "Well we could go and be fifth and sixth wheelers over there" He nodded towards the four of their friends

Gabriella bit her lip and nodded "I can take the shoes off" She slipped out of her heels bending down to pick them up

"Hey shorty" Troy joked and Gabriella huffed hitting him playfully over the shoulder "No, it's cute" Troy told her holding a hand over his arm where he had hit her

"thankyou" Gabriella smiled up at him "Now if we're gonna play basketball you might need to teach me how to throw.. and dribble"

Troy chuckled nodding "alright that's fair enough" Troy nodded bending down to pick up the basketball

**An hour later **

Gabriella fell down on the grass "Yeah I'm not a basketball player.. or a football player, or netball.. man I suck" Gabriella stated making Troy chuckle as he stood up in front of her "Why are you all the way up there, come, sit" She patted the spot next to her and Troy shrugged taking a seat on the grass next to her

"So that Drake guy" troy started and Gabriella nodded

"Yes"

"so I heard he was kind of obsessed with you" Troy rubbed the back of his neck, not sure if he was asking to much out of her.. after all he did just met her

"Obsessed? I don't think he's obsessed, he just doesn't know what no means" Gabriella sighed

"Well you know, if you ever need any help with that I would be happy to tell him to back off" Troy informed her

"Yeah I know you would" Gabriella nodded laughing "You know, you are new, you probably don't wanna go making enemies already"

"Why, are you worried about me?" Troy joked "Well that's nice but I'm a big boy I can handle myself"

"I'm sure" Gabriella nodded "sooo, can I ask a question?"

"Yeah sure" Troy nodded looking down at her

Gabriella opened her eyes looking up at him "so you said Zeke likes to talk about his problems a lot right?"

"Yeah? Why?" Troy asked confused

"Sharpay's my best friend, and I just saw them walk off together.. I wanna know, if when she asks him whether he wants to be with her is she gonna get a broken heart?"

"uh, well" Troy rubbed the back of his neck "I'm not really sure, he didn't seem sure either.. sorry, I think it's nice you're so worried about her though"

"Well I've known her since I was like 5, I don't wanna see her hurt" Gabriella sighed looking up to the sky before back at Troy and gasping, grabbing on his wrist and looking at the time on his watch "Shit, its 6.30!" Gabriella jumped up from the grass, grabbing onto her shoes "I was meant to be home at 6.. it's my turn to cook dinner" Gabriella ran a hand through her hair

"what's wrong?" He watched her look around the park

"Sharpay took me here.. and I don't wanna interrupt her and Zeke, maybe I'll just walk" Gabriella stated

"I could drive you" Troy offered walking around so he was in front of her

Gabriella bit her lip and shook her head "No you'll have to drive Chad and Taylor home, seeing as Zeke and Sharpay will probably be awhile, if I know S.. it's ok, I'll walk, really it's fine" Gabriella started, grabbing onto Troy's shoulder so she could put her shoes on

"if you're gonna walk, take my jacket, it's cold" Troy told her taking off his navy zip up jacket

Gabriella looked up at Troy and went to shake her head

"Gabriella just take it" Troy told her holding out the jacket

"Alright" Gabriella nodded grabbing the jumper and pulling her arms through "Thanks Troy" She smiled at him before running off

Troy sighed watching after her before walking over to the wooden park bench where Taylor and Chad still were, taken a seat down across from the couple

"Hey Troy" Taylor smiled over at her boyfriends new friend

Troy looked back over at her confused "Hey Taylor?" he said back

"So you hung out with Gabriella the whole time" Chad nodded and troy did the same "have fun did ya?"

Troy shrugged grinning "Yeah, she's a cool chick"

"Wait, where did she go?" Taylor wondered looking around the park

"She had to go home so she ended up walking" Troy explained

"You let her walk all the way home!" Taylor gasped

"What? I asked her whether she wanted a lift, she said you two needed the lift more then she did" Troy went on and shrugged

"That's just her being nice, she didn't wanna actually walk" Chad informed him "And I thought you were one of those smooth guys"

"well I gave her my jacket, that's smooth?" Troy wondered making Taylor laugh

"Yes Troy that is smooth" Taylor agreed

"Thank you" Troy nodded grinned cheekily over at Taylor "alright, come on If you wanna ride home, follow me" he told them before standing up and walking towards his car

"This is going to be interesting" Taylor told Chad

Chad shook his head "Taylor no meddling" he warned her standing up and holding his hand out for her to take

Taylor rolled her eyes taking his hand "I don't know what you're talking about" she shrugged as they entwined hands and went to walk after Troy "I'm just saying, you mister are staying friends with Troy"

"Well I was gonna, seeing as I had a pretty fun time with him today, but why?" Chad asked looking over at his girlfriend curiously

Taylor smiled "because, omg can you imagine Troy and Gabriella together, how cute would that be!"

"You've been hanging around Sharpay, wayyy to much girl" Chad told her shaking his head

**At Gabriella's house**

"I'm home!" Gabriella yelled as she walked through the door and went straight to the kitchen only to find her mom already making dinner "I'm so sorry, mum I was at the park and I just lost track of time, I can still help, what are you making?" she went to go over to the stove

Angeline watched her daughter carefully before sighing "No Gabriella its ok, you'll do it tomorrow. So what got you so distracted?"

Gabriella shrugged "I was just with friends.. I'm sorry, and yeah I'll do it tomorrow, promise" Gabriella told her mother before walking out the kitchen, she felt bad for her mom, ever since her step dad left them for a younger blonde Barbie, Gabriella wasn't really close to her step dad so it didn't really bother her, but her mom loved him and Gabriella hated seeing her mom upset. "Hey guys" She sat down on the couch next to Kye, Jay was on the ground on the bean bag, they were both playing Mario on the xbox "who's winning?"

"Me" Jay smiled answering his sister "how was school?" he asked not taking his eyes off the screen

Gabriella shrugged moving her legs over Kye's lap "it was alright, drama, as usual. How was yet another day of lounging around on you're asses?"

"Haha, you're funny" Jay said sarcastically

"one year break Gabriella, we're making the most of it" Kye informed her

Gabriella laughed "Alright I see why you would wanna take a year off between senior year and freshman year in college especially with everything that's happened to this family, but playing video games is not making the most of it"

"Well what should we be doing Ella?" Kye wondered pausing the game and looking over at his sister

"Well Kye, you've gotten a scholarship for soccer, so shouldn't you be practicing and working out, getting fit you know? Cause lately you've been looking a little chubby, when was the last time you went to the gym?"

"ohhh burn" Jay chuckled looking up at his brother and sister

"And you, well you don't know what you're doing so I guess it's ok for you" Gabriella shrugged

Jay turned to Kye "ha!" he told him before un pausing the game "Suck It brother!"

Kye rolled his eyes "anywayyy, so where did you end up going, mum waited like an hour before starting the dinner and Jay's hungry"

"Yes I am" Jay nodded agreeing

"Yeah sorry, I was with friends" Gabriella apologized

"Miss popular" Jay stated and Gabriella just rolled her eyes

"You know where she gets it from? Me" Kye mentioned "So no lessons today?"

"No, Kelly's given me a break, she thinks I've been working to hard" Gabriella shrugged

"Well I wonder why" Kye stated sarcastically

"Shut up, would you give me that remote you suck" Gabriella told off her brother who handed her the remote with a shrug

"Ahh finally, a challenge" Jay grinned to himself

* * *

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tuesday. At Troy's house the next morning**

"I'm out of here" Troy yelled through the house grabbing one of his navy tee's off the couch and shrugging it on

"Where you going?" Dean asked walking out from the garage door towards him

"School" Troy shrugged searching for a pair of shoes

"Again? Dude take a day off" Dean suggested falling onto the couch

"I would but I kind of don't want to" Troy rubbed the back of his neck "Sam, where are my shoes!"

Sam walked out from the kitchen shrugging "I don't know"

"here" Dean pulled out a pair of shoes from under the couch throwing them to Troy before taking a sip of his beer

"beer? Dean it's morning" Sam crinkled his eyebrows up over at his brother

"Well I was out all night last night so technically to me it's not morning" Dean suggested making Sam and Troy confused

"alright, you think that" Troy stated as he slipped on his white converse shoes "I'm leaving"

"You'll be like half an hour early" Sam looked down at his watch

"why are you both on my case about that? what I Can't get to school early?" Troy questioned his older brothers

"oh no sammy you're rubbing off on him" Dean stated dramatically from his position on the couch

"Alright, ignoring that" Sam pointed over at his older brother "Hey Troy if you wanna go early, go early"

"Thanks, I'll see you.. when I see you I guess" Troy waved bye to his brothers as he walked out the front door before his phone started ringing "Yeah"

"_Hey Troy, yeah can you come pick me up" _Chad asked on the other side of the line

Troy chuckled "this gonna happen all the time?"

"_Yeah your gonna have to pick me up everyday now"_ Chad admitted to him

**At east high**

"Coffee" Lisa pulled out a cappuccino when she reached Gabriella's locker

"Savior" Gabriella smiled taking the Cappuccino "How are you?" She asked turning to face her

"eh, I could have a boyfriend, and less bitchy friends plus parents that give a shit about me, but beggars cant be choosers, so I'm fine, how bout you?" Lisa smiled back at her friend

Gabriella laughed "Well good I guess, kind of miss my classes though"

"Gabriella you've only had three days off, you've still got another 6 days" Lisa reminded her

"Yeah, what am I gonna do?" Gabriella whined running a hand down her face

"I don't know, just relax maybe?" Lisa suggested sarcastically

"Alright enough about me though, whats all this about less bitchy friends? Is that an insult to me?" Gabriella wondered

"no Gabriella, when are you ever bitchy?" Lisa asked amused

Gabriella gasped "Hey I can be bitchy, you should see me with Kayleigh"

"Speaking of the devil" Lisa murmured under her breath

"Gabriella" Kayleigh stopped in front of the two girls with Savannah and Maddyson behind her, all in their cheerleading outfits

"Hey Kayleigh, hi girls" Gabriella smiled and Savannah and Maddyson smiled uncertainty back at her earning a glare from Kayleigh "What can I do for you?"

"Look, I can't find Sharpay and I know you would probably know where she is, so when you see her can you tell her that practice is canceled today at lunch" Kayleigh asked softly

"Wait, are you asking me for a favor?" Gabriella rubbed it in

Kayleigh rolled her eyes "yes I am.. just do it" she told her before walking off "Girls, come on!" she yelled to Savannah and Maddyson who both nodded hurrying towards her

"Hey, did I just see you and Kayleigh talking?" Sharpay asked as she walked up to Lisa and Gabriella

Gabriella nodded "Something like that, she wanted me to tell you practice is cancelled today"

"Good so I can get out of these clothes" Sharpay looked down at her uniform "you're so lucky you get to wear actually clothes to school everyday now" Sharpay envied Gabriella

"I'll see you later Gabs" Lisa smiled over at her before walking off

"so where's my cappuccino?" Sharpay wondered

Gabriella shrugged "Lisa gave me this just before"

"seriously?" Sharpay sighed "Don't you see it? She's trying to steal you away from me G!"

Gabriella laughed "What is that supposed to mean?" She wondered closing her locker door finally

"It means, she wants to be your best friend" Sharpay stated

"Well she can't cause I've had a best friend since I was five, Lisa's just a close friend, what about you and Kayleigh?" Gabriella added raising her eyebrows over at Sharpay

"puh-lease, have we not talked about this, I'm only friends with her so I wont get kicked off the squad, no offence but she doesn't like you at all, and if I wasn't friends with her but best friends with you she would have so kicked me off the team to get back at you" Sharpay tried to explain but Gabriella rolled her eyes

"I don't think she would be that smart" Gabriella answered making Sharpay laugh

"So what are our plans today?" Sharpay asked as they walked down the hall

"Well I have to have a talk with Logan, and somehow avoid Drake but I kind of wanna hang out with Chad's group at lunch.." Gabriella gasped loudly stopping both of them "OMG! I'm such a bad friend! I didn't call you last night to ask you how it went with Zeke! And I wont lie but I completely forgot about it, when do you wanna talk?"

Sharpay shrugged trying not to give it away "Maybe we could go to you're house tonight, it's a long story if you wanna hear it all"

"Of course I wanna hear it all" Gabriella nodded in an obvious way "alright after school"

Sharpay laughed "Tonight, I've gotta get to class, see you in a bit" Sharpay leaned forward and the two pecked on the cheek before leaving their separate ways

"Hi Gabriella" Kelsie smiled sweetly over at Gabriella as she walked up to her

"Oh my gosh, Kelsie I haven't seen you In a while" Gabriella hugged her friend "how are you?"

"Fine, why wouldn't I be? Actually I wanted an opinion" Kelsie said softly

Gabriella looked around to make sure no one was listening "sure, ask away"

"Gabriella.. you've got more experience with guys then I do.. I just wanted to ask, if you met a guy that you really like but you're afraid to be with them cause it seems like you're from two different worlds, and you're worried about peer pressure, do you follow you're head or you're heart?" Kelsie asked looking down at her feet slightly embarrassed

"I'm really touched you would come to me for this Kels.." Gabriella started "I think, first of all if you really like a guy then peer pressure shouldn't be a problem, who cares what everyone else thinks? It's not their life, and second of all I'm not sure what you mean by two different worlds, once you find things you have in common you'll see you're worlds aren't that different. So to end my incredibly long and boring drabble I think you should go for it, Kelsie you're an amazing girl you deserve to be happy and if you like him and think he'll make you happy who cares about his past problems and what other people think, do this for yourself" Gabriella finished smiling over at Kelsie who had her thinking face on

"Thanks Gabriella, you've given me a lot to think about" Kelsie nodded before walking off

"I hope that's a good thing?" Gabriella wondered to herself before spotting Ryan "Ry!" she ran over to him "Kelsie just came up to me asking for advice about a guy"

"And what did you tell her? You told her not to go for him right?" Ryan question and Gabriella looked down

"I uh.. well"

"Gabriella" Ryan sighed "how many times do I have to tell you"

"No I have a plan, listen I know Logan is a good guy, I sense these things, Drake, not a good guy, which is see now, Logan a good guy, I told her not to worry about what other people think and do what makes her happy and when I talk to Logan today I'm going to tell him the same thing" Gabriella told Ryan who looked over at her curiously "Don't worry if I find out today when were one on one, he's generally a dick then I'll give Kelsie some new advice.."

"Good cause she really listens to you" Ryan pointed out "I hope you know what your doing"

"Of course I do, I would never intentionally try and hurt Kelsie, she's so shy and cute" Gabriella replied making Ryan chuckle

**At Troy and Chad's locker**

"So I heard Kelsie's been hanging around with Logan lately" Jason walked over to Chad, Troy and Zeke sighing

"your gonna depress all of us" Zeke stated running a hand through his hair

"I didn't know she would move on that fast" Jason leaned up against the closed locker on the other side of Troys

"Ah you and Kelsie never even went out" Chad reminded his friend

"Why are you kicking me while I'm down dude?" Jason asked distressed

"Who's this girl?" Troy asked shutting his locker

"Kelsie Nielsen, she's like this short shy but actually pretty hot girl, who Jason used to hang out with, he liked her but then she stopped talking to him and apparently now she might be going out with Logan Grey" Zeke filled Troy in

"There must have been a reason why she stopped talking to you, go find this girl and get her to tell you before she actually starts going out with that Logan guy" Troy suggested

"what do you guys think?" Jason looked over at Chad and Zeke

"What do you have to lose?" Chad wondered

"Kelsie" Zeke filled in

"True" Chad nodded "Well go for it anyway"

"Alright then" Jason nodded "Maybe I can catch her before homeroom" he thought out loud before walking off

"Well I didn't mean right away, but that works as well" Troy watched after his new friend

"So, what do you guys wanna do after school?" Chad asked looking over Zeke and Troy

"I've got detention" Zeke answered

"I gotta go with my brothers to look at this mechanic shop were thinking of buying" Troy replied as well

"soo I could go home, or I could listen to Jason go on about Kelsie, or Taylor go on about her science project, or go with you and you're brothers to look at a Mechanic shop" Chad rolled over his options

"You wanna come?" Troy asked and Chad nodded "alright, maybe my brothers will get you a job or something"

"Sweet, would I have to know how to fix a car?" Chad wondered

Troy rubbed the back of his neck "Uh actually.. maybe not"

**At the start of lunch **

"I hate lunch without practice, there's nothing to do" Zeke told Troy as he closed his locker door

"Yeah I feel the same way, why don't we go down to the cafeteria, aren't Chad and Jason there?" Troy wondered

"Yeah but Chad'll be with Taylor which means there's a 5o percent chance that Sharpay might be there" Zeke filled Troy in

"So you ended up dumping her yesterday?" Troy asked

Zeke shook his head "ah no, but I don't think I made the right decision yesterday, I know it's gonna be awkward"

Troy started to walk towards the cafeteria, Zeke staying by his side "Who cares dude, be a man, find a way to get past the awkwardness"

"How?" Zeke wondered

"I don't know, just make out all the time" Troy suggested to his friend with a shrug

"Yeah I would but I can't, see she wants to start from the start, you know where every things just talking, she said if we're gonna be together then we gotta learn all there is to know about each other" Zeke mumbled to Troy

"Wow… that's uh, that's deep, so why did you agree?" Troy wondered

"Well I didn't wanna hurt her" Zeke shrugged "I haven't really tried yet, maybe I can make it work"

"That's the attitude" Troy tapped Zeke over the back as they entered the Cafeteria "Alright there are a lot of people here, where do they usually sit?" troy asked looking around the cafeteria and tables

"down the back, I'm gonna get something to eat quickly, you want anything?" he asked and Troy shook his head

"Nah, I'm just gonna go and sit down, catch ya" he nodded at Zeke before walking towards the back of the cafeteria

"Hey, wait" He turned around watching a tall girl with curly blonde hair run over to him wearing the cheerleading uniform "Hi, I'm Maddyson"

"hey, Troy" He nodded to the girl giving her and grin because well he felt like it

Maddyson giggled pulling out a piece of paper from her pocket "So Troy, why don't you give me a call sometime" she whispered to him as she slipped the paper into his pants pocket

"Hey Maddyson" Gabriella smiled as she walked over to the two of them with Sharpay

"Oh hi Gabriella" Maddyson turned to face Gabriella but didn't move away from Troy "Sharpay"

"Hows Caleb? You're boyfriend, I haven't seen him around lately" Gabriella wondered

Maddyson looked down "Ah he's um gone to his grandma's for the week.. uh I gotta go" she walked off

"that girl is going to get herself in trouble one day" Gabriella shook her head watching after the blonde

"She's learning to much from Kayleigh" Sharpay added

"Hey Sharpay, Zeke's in the cafeteria line, you should catch him before he reaches the front if you want something to eat" Troy mentioned and Sharpay gasped nodding her head before running off

"We're you going to go sit with Chad?" Gabriella wondered and Troy nodded "Well so was I" she went to walk off and Troy followed after her

"So how was your walk yesterday?" Troy asked and Gabriella shrugged

"It was a walk.. oh I forgot to bring you're jacket, I promise I'll give it-"

"No it's ok, keep it, I've got heaps" Troy told her and Gabriella laughed nodding her head

"Thanks, I guess.. look their over there" she pointed out to the table which sat Chad, Taylor and Jason "Well that looks like a interesting table" Gabriella joked and Troy chuckled

"Poor Jason he's gotta sit there and watch Chad and Taylor make out" Troy shook his head feeling sorry for his friend

"Why poor Jason?" Gabriella wondered

"I don't know he's depressed about this Kelsie girl getting a new boyfriend" Troy shrugged and Gabriella nodded her head smiling "What's there to smile about?" Troy wondered watching Gabriella carefully

"No it's just.. you've only been here two days and their already trusting secrets with you, you've got the cheerleaders giving you their numbers, and Drake's already jealous of you. You're not doing to bad here are you?" Gabriella wondered

Troy shrugged "Yeah I guess I'm doing alright" he said being modest

"Alright, lets get over there before Jason hangs himself" Gabriella grabbed onto Troy's hand pulling him over to the table "Hey guys" she smiled at them

"Gabriella Montez, you have graced us with you're presence once again" Chad said once he had pulled away from Taylor "and why would this be?"

"Well Sharpay doesn't have practice today, so I can't make her sit with Lisa and her friends cause well she might kill her, so I guess I have no choice but to sit with you guys" Gabriella joked

Chad nodded "ohh I see"

"No, I'm only joking. I love you guys, you make me laugh, what better place to sit if I'm going to spend lunch in the cafeteria" Gabriella took a seat in the middle of Troy and Jason "Hey Jas" She smiled over at Jason who just nodded so Gabriella placed an arm around his shoulder comforting

"So you're spending all lunch here?" Taylor asked and Gabriella looked over at her with a nod

"Yeah.. that is If I'm aloud?" Gabriella wondered

"Don't you have to do something?" Taylor hinted and Gabriella gasped

"Oh yeah, If I see him during lunch I'll go talk to him, if not after homeroom I'll make it my mission to find him and corner him into talking" Gabriella pointed out her plan to Taylor who nodded along

"What's going on?" Troy wondered for both himself, Chad and Jason

"Nothing" Taylor and Gabriella both shook their heads at the same time "I wonder whats taking Zeke and Sharpay so long?" Gabriella asked looking over to the food line

"they probably went somewhere to talk cause you know-" Troy started but was cut off by Gabriella's hand flying over his mouth

"Shh, don't say anything, Sharpay's gonna tell me her side of the story after school, don't ruin it for me" Gabriella told him before dropping her hand away from his mouth

"But don't you wanna know Zeke's side of the story?" Troy tried to tempt her but Gabriella shook her head

"nooo, lets just talk about something else" she offered "So Troy, what are you doing after school?"

Troy shrugged "Me and Chad are going down with my brothers to check out this mechanic shop"

"Sounds like fun?" Gabriella questioned "is it a guy thing?"

Troy chuckled shaking his head "it's kind of like a family thing, were buying some warehouse that's on the market, we're gonna fix it up and reopen the place as a mechanic shop, my family fix cars for a living"

"that sounds .. pretty hot actually, do you know how to fix cars?" Gabriella asked interested

"Yeah, I've been fixing cars almost as long as I've been playing basketball" Troy answered truthfully

"Ok, well when I get a car, which I'm hoping is soon, I'll make sure to take it down to your shop regularly.. you know for check ups" Gabriella bobbed her head up and down making Troy chuckle

"I'll work on it myself" Troy stated

"So did you try out for the basketball team yesterday? You're really good, you kicked my ass last night" Gabriella mentioned "Although anyone would look good against me"

Troy grinned nodding "yeah you're pretty bad"

"Hey!" Gabriella pushed Troy lightly making him chuckle

"ah yeah I did, I'll find out next week if I got in" Troy informed her

"You'll get in, you're coach is all about winning, he'll put you on the team" Gabriella waved her hand like it was nothing

"I don't know, I just got here, do you really think he's gonna pick me over someone who's probably been trying out every year since Freshman year?" Troy wondered rubbing the back of his neck

"Yeah I do, I used to be the cheerleading captain, so I used to go to tryouts with my coach I know how they chose the people that get on the team, they have to be good and attractive or their not on, And my old coach and you're coach are brother and sister so their pretty much the same" Gabriella filled Troy in who just nodded his head slowly

"Alright, so miss was captain of the cheerleading squad, heard you gave it up from some type of Dance and singing class?" Troy asked her interested

Gabriella nodded "Yeah, but it's not like any other class, out of like the two hundred people that try out only like fifteen of them get in and it takes almost a year to find out whether you got in or not"

"so you must be really good" Troy nodded impressed "when do you do the lessons?"

Gabriella smiled "lots of questions, uh well usually it would be almost everyday after school except Fridays and Saturdays I have off and Sunday's I have to go in from 6 till 8"

"Shit, that's a lot, so wait yesterday was Monday, how come you went to the park" Troy wondered

"Uh my coach, Kelly thinks I've been working to hard, seeing as I'm the youngest person in her classes, she's given me nine days off" Gabriella fiddled with her fingers

"You must be relieved" Troy stated

"Actually I hate it, I'm kind of lost without my classes really" Gabriella admitted biting her lip

"So after these nine days you probably wont have much of a social life" Troy stated

"well my lessons after school only go from 4 till 6, so usually Shar or Lisa, Ry or Tay will come over and hang out but my mom has been bugging me on quitting some classes"

"So what did you say?"

"I told her after my break I'd do the week of lessons and see how I feel, If I'm completely wrecked I'll take off Wednesdays or something"

"Well I think you're mums right, it'll probably do you good" Troy added his input and Gabriella smiled over at him

"Thanks" she told him and Troy nodded

"No problem.. don't know what I did but still" Troy shrugged making Gabriella laugh

"No, just you seem really interested, not even Sharpay would pay attention to me ranting about my classes" Gabriella admitted

"Speaking of Sharpay" Troy nodded his head behind her and Gabriella turned around

"She doesn't look happy at all does she?" Taylor spoke to the whole table that nodded

"Sharpay" Gabriella started as her best friend took a seat in between Gabriella and Jason "Do you wanna talk about it"

"I'll tell you all about it tonight" Sharpay spat out staring straight in front of her

"ok.." Gabriella nodded

**After Lunch**

"So you and Gabriella had another good chat?" Chad wondered as him and Troy walked out of the cafeteria together

"Yeah.. what's you're point" Troy asked

"No point" Chad put his hands up "Where are we going?" Chad wondered as Troy lead both of them in the opposite direction from the locker

"To speak to Zeke" Troy stated as if it was obvious

"Why?" Chad wondered

"Because I wanna know what he did to piss off Sharpay, it interests me" Troy shrugged making Troy laugh

"You're meddling" Chad pointed at his friend

"Am not" Troy shook his head quick "I'm just interested" he said again "I haven't done anything about it"

"Alright you're lucky I'm interested as well or I would so bag you about this" Chad stated making Troy chuckle

"Hey Zeke!" Troy and Chad shouted as they reached Zeke who was at his locker

Zeke turned around looking curiously over at his friends "yes?"

"So what's up man, you didn't end up showing after I left you at the food line?" Troy asked sussly

"Yeah what happened to you?" Chad asked as well

Zeke rolled his eyes "Sharpay come over to the table?" he wondered and Troy and Chad nodded

"Dude what'd you do? You know you should never piss off a cheerleader" Chad informed him

"I told her, I had to think about the decision I made" Zeke shrugged

Troy slapped him over the head "sorry It just seemed right to do that" he shrugged making Chad laugh

"look, I don't wanna string her along" Zeke told them truthfully

"yeah but you already told her yesterday you were gonna do the whole getting to know eachother thing" Chad wondered

"Well I made a mistake" Zeke closed his locker "look I like her, but she wants something serious, I just gotta figure out if that's what I want"

"Alright this is a little deeper then I expected" Troy bobbed his head up and down

"yeah well it's a deep situation" Zeke admitted

**After homeroom with Gabriella **

"have you seen Logan grey?" Gabriella asked a random tall lanky boy that she remember was in one of her classes last year

The boy just looked over at her with his mouth open

Gabriella smiled tapping him on his shoulder "That's ok" she turned around looking over the corridor before spotting him not to far down, she walked over through the crowd towards him, she knew she had to do this now or Taylor might kill her "hey Logan" She smiled as she reached him looking around making sure Drake was no where to be found

"Oh hey Gabriella" Logan looked around as well making sure of the same thing

"Can I maybe talk to you for a sec" she asked

Logan nodded "Sure, what's it about?"

"Look I know, you're worried about Drake catching us together because well he has that thing where he thinks he owns me" Gabriella nodded her head

"Yeah and he would kill me if he saw me talking with you" Logan replied

"So come in here" Gabriella pulled Logan into the nearest class room "this is just so no one will see us" she answered his un asked question "sooo what I was gonna talk to you about was, Drake and well Kelsie Nielson"

Logan nodded confused "What about Kelsie?"

"I wanna know what you're doing with her? And if you really like her cause-"

"Wait.. are you jealous?" Logan asked raising his eyebrows up at Gabriella

"What? No.. Kelsie's my friend and she really likes you, and well her friends are worried about it cause you know she's such a nice girl and they only know the side of you when you're with Drake and act like well a dick, and I told them you were actually a really nice guy but they still wanted me to come talk to you to make sure you're intentions with her are .. pure, and now I'm blubbering because of your last sentence" Gabriella finished off

Logan grinned over at Gabriella "So you're here talking to me, trying to figure out whether or not I really like her?"

Gabriella nodded biting her lip as she looked up at him "pretty much"

Logan chuckled shaking his head "I'm not buying it"

"What?" Gabriella mumbled confused

"I think you came here to find out whether or not I actually like Kelsie cause you're jealous of her" Logan pointed out taking a step closer to Gabriella "don't worry babe, I'd pick you over her any day" he whispered into her ear running his hands down her curves "if you really wanna know, Kelsie was just a way to pass time, but now I know you like me, I'll end it with her" he told her softly, pulling her pelvis into her as he placed a rough kiss on her lips "I'll see you tomorrow" he told her before walking away and out the class room door

"Oh god, what just happened!" Gabriella ran a hand through her hair "Did it not come out right?" she wondered to her self

"Gabriella, there you are!" Sharpay yelled as she walked through the classroom door which was still open from when Logan had walked out "why were you in a empty classroom with Logan grey?"

Gabriella looked over at her best friend "You're story first or mine?" She asked desperately

"Alright let's get to you're house quickly.. looks like we're gonna need to talk a lot" Sharpay stated holding out her hand for Gabriella to take

* * *

**Review! Follow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Starting from where we left off..**

* * *

**With Troy and Chad**

"Wait bob's junk place?" Chad asked as they pulled up at the place Troy's bother had sent him

"Bob's junk place?" Troy wondered as he turned the engine off

"I didn't know he was selling his warehouse?" Chad asked

"Yeah apparently he is, to us" Troy shrugged getting out of the car

"And you're gonna turn Bob's junk place into a mechanic shop?" Chad asked

"Yeah we had a mechanic shop back in New Jersey which we sold, so we have enough money, and we're gonna higher a bunch of people to work for us, Dean and Sam are even talking about putting out flyers for publicity" Troy filled in Chad as they walked through the big tin doors which were already open "Where are they?" troy wondered looking around all the piles of junk

Chad pointed over to the back of the garage "Is that them there?" he wondered

Troy nodded "Come on" He told him and they both walked over

"Hey Troy" Dean called out once he saw his brother heading towards them "what do you think?" he asked for his opinion

Troy shrugged looking around "It needs work, but It'll do for a mechanic shop" he nodded

"Yeah, we were thinking once we clean all this stuff out, we could but the offices up in the front and build in some more doors down the back to get the cars in and out easier" Sam looked around the garage picturing what he had in his head

"Yeah, and well maybe we could put in some sky lights on the roofs for more light" Troy mentioned as well

"Sounds good" Dean nodded

"So what's the verdict?" the owner wondered looking from Dean, to Sam

"Yeah, we'll take it bob" Dean smiled over at the owner

"Alright come down the front and we'll do some paper work" Bob smiled before walking down to the front

"you don't have to stay for this Troy, we just wanted you to come down and see if you liked it" Sam told his brother

"Cool, have fun" He said sarcastically to his brothers

"Hey wait why do I have to stay if he gets to leave, everyone knows you're the finance guy in this family" Dean pointed out and Sam rolled his eyes

"You're the oldest and you got the money and the cards" Sam added making Dean roll his eyes

"finnne" He whined

"Yep, see you guys later" Troy waved to them before walking off with Chad

"this is awesome, we are so hanging out here after school now" Chad stated

"I don't think you're girlfriends gonna like that" Troy pointed out and Chad sighed

"Yeah.. hey maybe I could get her to come down here?" Chad wondered and Troy started to laugh "yeah maybe not.. we'll figure something out don't worry" he nodded his head as they reached Troy's car "Hey you recon if anyone dumps a car here, you can fix it up for me?" Chad asked and troy looked over at him with raised eyebrows "It's just my rents aren't gonna get me a car till college, and even a shit dump car would be good enough for just this year"

"Yeah I'll see what I can do for you" Troy shrugged "Hey so uh" he cleared his throat as they both hopped into the car "Do you have Gabriella's phone number?"

Chad looked over at Troy amused "you're asking me for a girls phone number? Not smooth dude"

"You're not gonna give it to me are you?" Troy asked and Chad shook his head

"No I'm gonna be a good friend and make you ask her for it tomorrow, girls love it when guys ask for their numbers" Chad informed him and Troy shrugged

"Alright, fine, I'll ask her tomorrow"

**Later in Gabriella's room **

"Wow, our lives are so dramatic" Sharpay stated staring up at the ceiling as she laid beside Gabriella on her bed

"I know.. I can't believe Zeke did that to you. I mean one day he's all like, I think it's a great Idea to start over and get to know each other and the next to day he's all I think I made a mistake I need time to think, I'm not sure if I can handle a relationship" Gabriella tried to mimic Zeke

"And I can't believe Logan came onto you and kissed you!" Sharpay shook her head before sitting up "Alright now go through what you said to him again"

Gabriella sighed "I don't really remember, I mean I started with 'soo what I was gonna talk to you about was Kelsie' then something like 'I wanna know what you're doing with her and if you like her' which is the part I think I went wrong, cause then he said 'why, are you jealous?' and then that totally through me off and what would have came out like I was just worried about Kelsie and just wanted him to be good to her ended up coming out like I was totally jealous of Kelsie and wanted to know whether he liked her so that if he didn't I could get with him.. or something I don't know" Gabriella ran a hand down her face

"alright.. see I agree you stuffed it up with 'I wanna know if you like her', you should have just said something like 'Kelsie's my friend and I just wanna ask what you're intentions are with her cause I don't want her getting hurt"

"See if I could go back, I would totally say that!"

"Alright so after you blabbed on about nothing what happened?" Sharpay asked interested

"well after my long and boring drabble, he stepped really close to me and said in my ear, that he wasn't buying it and that he thought I was jealous of Kelsie, and then he told me that Kelsie was just a way of passing time and that he'd pick me over her any day, and he had his hands on my waist and then he kissed me before leaving and that's when you came in"

"this is bad" Sharpay shook her head "This is way worse then my situation, now you've got Logan and Drake both following you around and wow when Logan see's Drake trying to chat you up he'll get Jealous and eventually Drake will see you with Logan and then their both gonna get into this huge and very public fight which in the process the school will find out about whats going on between you three and then Kelsie will find out, and she'll know you're the reason why Logan broke things off with her and she'll hate you, which will probably get either Taylor or Ryan mad at you, although you'll be able to win them back over easier then you will with Kelsie"

"Oh my god, what have I started? God I meddle to much, this was something that had nothing to do with me now somehow I'm in the middle of it, What do I do Sharpay!" Gabriella begged

Sharpay sighed "Alright.. well you could tell Logan what a big misunderstanding it is tomorrow, but by the time you'll see him and tell him he's probably broken things up with Kelsie for you so he'll get really mad and think you're picking Drake over him"

"You think?" Gabriella wondered

"he's a guy, and plus you can't tell Drake to back off of you as well cause well he's really scary and you don't know what he could do to you when he's angry, so for your safety you'll have to stay the way you currently are with Drake, and that's why Logan will think you picked Drake over him because you're not gonna tell Drake to never come near you again, which will start a fight between Drake and Logan anyway which will end up the same way with Kelsie finding out" Sharpay ended with a crinkled up face "so you can't do it that way"

"You're a lot of help" Gabriella said sarcastically

"ok well you could go to Kelsie straight in the morning and tell her the truth about what happened which will make her mad at you but atleast she'll respect the fact that you told her, which she'll tell Ryan and Taylor which means they have no reason to be mad at you, but then you've still got Logan and Drake to deal with"

"but I like this plan a lot better then the other one, if I tell Kelsie about Logan, then when Logan and Drake have that public fight then well yeah the school will find out about it but Kelsie will already know because I told her way before the fight and by then she'll be over it and probably be there for me over my shock about the fight, and then after the fight Logan and Drake wont be friends anymore and they'll get new friends and probably get over me" Gabriella pieced together

"Alright, so you're doing it this way" Sharpay nodded her head "alright so Tomorrow morning you'll tell Kelsie what happened, so you'll have to get to school extra early cause Kelsie helps Mrs. Darbus out in the auditorium before homeroom, so you can catch her there and you'll be alone cause no one ever goes near the auditorium during mornings"

"Yeah, good idea" Gabriella nodded biting her lip "So she'll be mad at me for what, a week or two? But if I explain it too her properly she'll see it's not my fault, then it'll definitely just be a week if I keep apologizing and she doesn't see Logan talking to me.."

"Yes" Sharpay nodded

"But what do I do about Logan and Drake? You know before they find out about everything and have the fight?" Gabriella wondered

"well.. you're being the same with Drake, whenever he calls you baby, tell him not to, when he gets to close back away, when he asks you out make up reasons why you can't and then with Logan.. do you think it's best to ignore him?" Sharpay asked looking over to Gabriella who shrugged

"I don't know.. I'm not so good with ignoring, I can't be mean to people, that's my problem"

"Well you're gonna have to try, and I'll help whenever I see you with Logan I'll come up and get you away, and I'll tell our other friends as well to do the same.. it'll be fine"

Gabriella placed her hands on her head sighing "How did I get myself into this mess?"

"I don't know hunny.. but it'll be fine, if you stick to the plan, everything will be fine" Sharpay reassured her best friend

"Ok I don't wanna sound self obsessed but.. what are people gonna think of me once word gets out that I stole a guy away from one of my closest friends and I broke apart two best friends?" Gabriella looked down at her fingers "I mean I'm a nice girl, this isn't me, I didn't mean to do any of this, but their not gonna know that"

Sharpay shook her head "it's not self obsessed, look if worse comes to worse and people think you're a bitch or a slut, which you're not and anyone who knows you would know that, but if people do you're not gonna become a social reject, remember our Freshman year, the main it people were you, Drake and Kayleigh, year ten everyone found out what a prink Drake was and then our junior year everyone found out what a bitch Kayleigh was once she got captain of the cheerleading squad, but look at this year, who are the main it people? It's still you, Drake and Kayleigh.. well actually that Troy guys been working his way up, I've been hearing things around the corridors, people are really starting to like him and it's his what third day?"

"second" Gabriella corrected her which made Sharpay raise her eyebrows "But anyway.. it's not about me keeping my position as 'main it girl' I could care less about that, I just I don't want people thinking things about me that aren't true, like I'm a bad friend, or one of those girls that just use guys, cause I'm a nice girl and you know I don't think I could handle all those whispers about me behind my back"

"There are bound to be whispers about you Gabriella.. I'm not gonna lie, but you'll get through it, who cares what people you don't know think about you, it only matters what you're friends think, and me and everyone else will still love you, cause everything that is about to happen, is not you're fault Gabriella"

**Wednesday morning at East High**

"Hey baby" Taylor walked over to Chad and Troy kissing Chad on the cheek quickly "Hey Troy"

"Hey Taylor" Troy yawned

"Troy if you're tired then why did you come to school early?" Taylor wondered as Chad hugged her from the back

"Well, you're boyfriend needs lifts and he wanted to come see you after your scholastic thingy meeting" Troy answered and Taylor nodded

"Hey, you told me yesterday It was fine for you to pick me up in the mornings" Chad pointed out

"Hey there's Gabriella, why is she her so early?" Taylor wondered looking over at her friend who was rushing towards them "Gabriella hey!" she waved her over towards them

Gabriella looked over at Taylor, Chad and Troy who were all looking over at her now "Hi" She waved to them but kept walking into the school

"Somethings wrong" Taylor shook her head watching after Gabriella through the glass doors

"What makes you say that?" Troy wondered worried

"Well Gabriella's never early to school, she has no reason to be, she never gets detentions, she's not in any school club or sport anymore, she always gets her homework in on time"

"So maybe she just wanted to hang out with friends or something?" Chad wondered

"Look around Chad, besides us there are only a hand full or freshman's and sophomores here, if she came to hang out with friends she would have came over to us when I waved"

"She's right.." Troy agreed "Should we go after her?" he wondered

Taylor shook her head "in our group? We'll find out if some things up sooner or later without snooping"

**With Gabriella out front of the auditorium **

"_breath Gabriella, you can do this, of course she'll take it bad straight away but this is the right way to go about it.. you didn't do anything wrong, but she's not gonna think of it that way, she's just gonna see me stealing away her man" _Gabriella thought to herself as she waited _"well at least one good thing will come out of this.. Jason will be happy" _Gabriella rolled her eyes but instantly stood up as the doors opened

"Good morning Gabriella" Mrs. Darbus smiled at her as she walked through the door "have you came to speak to me about finally joining the drama club? We could use you're talents here"

Gabriella shook her head "uh.. sorry, but I'd be exhausted if I took up another extra activity, with senior year homework, and all my lesson's outside of school" she explained to Mrs. Darbus again

Mrs. Darbus nodded "I understand, you're going to be great Gabriella.. I can see these things" she told her honestly "I'll see you in drama class" she smiled at her before walking away

"Gabriella? What are you doing here?" Kelsie wondered as she walked through the auditorium doors closing them behind her

"We have to talk" Gabriella said looking over at her friend, feeling so disappointed in her self

Kelsie nodded "can we talk and walk, cause I gotta get to my locker"

Gabriella shook her head "actually.. I think it would be best if we uh, talked privately"

Kelsie nodded looking over at Gabriella and suddenly getting worried "what's this about Gabriella?"

"Kelsie.. I, um I'm sooo sorry" Gabriella began

Kelsie got more worried "about what?.. what's happened?"

"I um.. I went to talk to Logan" she started

"You did?" Kelsie asked "Oh God, what happened, you didn't tell him about how I came to you for advice did you, oh God that's so embarrassing Gabriella!" Kelsie began walking up and down

"No.. I didn't tell him that.. um it's not that" Gabriella shook her head and Kelsie stopped pacing and turned to look at her "I well before I gave you advice I had already made plans to talk with Logan, it was just supposed to be me figuring out his intentions and if he was actually a nice guy, cause we were worried about you"

"we?" Kelsie wondered

_Should I have said that? _Gabriella thought worried "Just let me talk.. so it started out good, I thought we should talk about it privately so know one would hear, cause it's none of their business and I knew you would think that to" Kelsie nodded her head slowly and Gabriella cleared her throat as she shifted her ring on and off her finger "so we were in some class room, and I started off asking him about you and what his intentions were and if he liked you.. but he didn't really understand where I was getting at"

"Where were you getting at?" Kelsie wondered

"I wanted to make sure he actually liked you and wasn't just stringing you along cause I didn't want to see you get hurt Kelsie, cause you're one of my closest friends and I really care about you" Gabriella took a step closer, then a step back "But as I said, he didn't really get where I was getting at"

"yes…" Kelsie tried to move her along, but she already got the feeling she wasn't gonna like this

"so apparently he thought that what I was saying was someway of trying to understand what was going on between you too because I was jealous of you" Gabriella bit her lip waiting for Kelsie's reaction

"Wait, so he thought you were Jealous of me.. as in you like him?" Kelsie asked and Gabriella shook her head

"That's what he thought, but that's not what I meant for him to think.. anyway, as a friend I think I should tell you this myself, it would be better that way then you hearing it from someone else"

"Gabriella, what is it"

"He, well once I had finished my rant about you and him and what you two were, he well he stepped closer to me and he basically said that uh.. he knew I was jealous of you and him but but well it was ok and that he would umm pick me and now that he knew I erm liked him he would.. leave you, and he umm and he kissed me" Gabriella looked desperately over at Kelsie feeling tears prick in her eyes

Kelsie looked over at Gabriella confused "wait, so I come to you yesterday for advice on whether or not I should be with Logan? You tell me go for it, then when you talk to Logan about it somehow you get him thinking that you were jealous of me.. and he picked you, he picked you over me. Of course he would, I mean I'm nothing compared to you, jesus I never even should have came to you and got you involved, now I'm all alone again, because of you, you know what Gabriella you should really learn to stay out of other peoples business" Kelsie told her feeling herself getting angry, and walked away before she could say anything else she would regret

Gabriella watched after Kelsie with tears coming down her face, she knew she would be angry and that was actually better then what she had imagined, but Kelsie still seemed to hate her and she still came out as a bitch

"Gabriella?" Troy turned the corner from where Kelsie had just stormed out and stopped in his tracks as he saw Gabriella leaning up against the wall crying "shit, Brie, what happened" He wondered walking over to her, not knowing whether or not he should put his arm around her

* * *

**Enjoy? Review please :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys, so i would like to thank the few people who are reviewing my storey (its awesome and i looove them) but i'm not getting as much as i would like :( and i feel like this story deserves better than that, so unless i get around five reviews for this chapter i wont be posting the other one.. so please review, cause the next chapter pretty great :)**

**once again starting where we left off,,**

* * *

Gabriella looked up at him letting the tears run "I've ruined everything and it's all my fault" she closed her eyes tight which made more tears fall

"Gabriella, I don't know what you're talking about but I'm sure its not that bad" Troy told her standing in front of her and bending down to her height so he could look at her directly in the eye

Gabriella shook her head staring into his blue eyes and biting on her bottom lip "its bad, and now Kelsie hates my guts and everyone's gonna think I'm a slut and a bitch.. cause apparently I am"

Troy shook his head "You're none of those"

Gabriella scoffed "how do you know? You've only known me for three days" she pointed out

"yeah and that's how long it took for me to realize who you are, you're a beautiful, extremely nice, talented and funny girl and I'm sure what you did you didn't do on purpose, everything happens for a reason and everything always works out for the best" Troy told her grabbing onto her hands and holding them down in the middle of both of them

A tear slid down her cheek "do you promise not to hate me once you find out what I did?"

Troy nodded "I would never hate you"

"Kelsie does" Gabriella stated and more tears fell down as she remembered what had just happened

"Kelsie will come to her senses sooner or later" Troy tried to reassure her

Gabriella shook her head as the tears kept falling "no, I'm not even sure if I deserve her forgiveness, she really liked him"

Troy looked around making sure no one was watching or listening "Look Gabriella, do you wanna get out of here? Go for a drive or something?"

Gabriella looked up at him and nodded her head slowly "ok" she whispered

Troy gave her a half smile before letting go of one of her hands but keeping another one entwined "Here, wear these" Troy handed her his ray bans

Gabriella smiled weekly in thanks to him placing the sunglass over her puffy red eyes and as Troy lead her through the now crowded corridor she looked down at the floor, it felt to her like everyone had already found out like they were all staring and whispering about her, like when Kelsie had walked away from her and into the corridors she had just screamed out how Gabriella had betrayed her "Gabriella, Brie" Gabriella snapped out of her thoughts as Troy's voice filled her ears and she realized she was already outside in front of Troy's car, troy was even opening the passenger door, Gabriella nodded sitting down into the seat and Troy shut the door after her.

"This is embarrassing" Gabriella mumbled half an hour later, her and Troy had found their way back to the park they were at two nights before, just sitting down on the top of the play ground.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked looking at her curiously

Gabriella took off his sunglasses handing them to him "My breakdown" she said softly as he took the sunglasses back hesitantly

"I wouldn't call it a breakdown" Troy tried to make her feel a little better

"I would.." Gabriella sighed "I guess I should tell you, better now then in a couple of weeks during a fight between two best friends that me and Sharpay predicted"

"You know you don't have to If you don't want to" Troy said to her

"it's ok.. so I'm guessing you know Kelsie because of Jason" she started and Troy nodded listening intently "Well she liked this guy named-"

"Logan Grey" Troy nodded

Gabriella bit her lip nodding "yeah.. so Monday I found out about it from Ryan and Taylor, who were both worried that he was just gonna hurt her because of his reputation of being a bad ass, but being me I figured he had a good side so I told them I would talk to him and find said good side.. well then the next day Kelsie came to me asking for advice, she told me she really liked this guy, which I already knew was Logan, but she was worried about peer pressure and that they were both from two different worlds, I told her to do what'll make her happy and not to care about what other people think because it's her life and not theres.. so basically I told her she should be with Logan"

"Yeah" Troy nodded

"Yeah.. so then after school I found Logan, and because I wanted to talk to him and see whether he really liked Kelsie and wasn't just dragging her along, I ended up pulling him into a class room so no one else would hear cause it's no one else's business, so I asked him what his intentions were with Kelsie but I don't think I said it the right way, cause apparently to him it came out like I was jealous of Kelsie because I liked him, and by the end of my rant, he, he was really close to me and uh.. he had his hands on me, and um.. he, he said that he was just using Kelsie to pass the time and that he would pick me over her any day and then he kissed me.. see now you know how horrible of a friend I am and you can take back being nice to me" Gabriella looked down on the floor not wanting to see Troy's face

"wow.. that was a lot to process" Troy mentioned staring over at Gabriella "but from what I've heard this really wasn't you're fault, you couldn't help it that he took it wrong.. and I admire the fact that you told Kelsie straight away, that was really cool of you, and she'll realize that too, she wont stay mad at you for long, if she's a real friend"

"But I stole the guy she really liked, it doesn't matter if it was unwillingly, I just can't do anything right" Gabriella felt tears form again "I've messed everything up, because I can't stay out of other peoples business, somehow I always make things about me, I'm a horrible person"

"No you're not" Troy shook his head moving so he was beside her and lifted his arm up around her shoulders "I know you wont listen to me when I tell you this because you think I don't know you but.. God, how can you even think you're a horrible person? Everyone in that school loves you, and it's not cause you can dance or sing, or that you're beautiful, it's cause you're one of the few people in that school that are real, you're honest and you have great values and you know whats right, what you did with Logan and Kelsie was you just trying to make their relationship better, it's not you're fault that Logan's an idiot who takes things the wrong way" he squeezed her lightly

Gabriella let out a breath before resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes "I can't bring myself to go back there.. I know I have to, I have to face Kelsie, and I'll have to deal with what she's gonna tell our friends, but I don't want to.. I really don't want to"

Troy sighed "well that I can't help you with but.. I can help you with Logan"

"what do you mean?" Gabriella wondered leaving her eyes closed

"You're upset because Kelsie's mad at you right? It's not because of anything else?"

"I'm upset because I feel like I've betrayed one of my closest friends" Gabriella corrected him

Troy nodded "and you want Kelsie to forgive you" Gabriella nodded "Well her seeing Logan around you all the time wont help that"

"I no" Gabriella sighed

"I could take care of that for you" Troy ran his hand up and down her back soothingly

"how?" Gabriella wondered

"I don't know yet, but I'll think of something, and it'll be great, trust me, he wont come near you once I get through with him.. but that's only if you want my help"

Gabriella looked up at him and nodded slowly "please"

**Later that day in Troy's car**

"Sharpay said Kelsie isn't in school either" Gabriella told Troy putting her phone back in her jean pocket

Troy nodded "so where are we going now?"

"I don't know.. I could go back to school and face our friends, Kelsie probably told Taylor or Ryan over the phone, or I could go home and run from it for a day"

"I think you should just go back to school" Troy suggested

Gabriella nodded "I no.. back to school it is"

Troy turned the car around and headed back to school

"Troy thanks so much for being so nice, and helpful" Gabriella looked over at him

"well.. you're welcome, you're a nice girl and I hate seeing girls cry" Troy admitted

Gabriella tried to hold in a laugh but it didn't work "Why?" she asked looking over at him confused

"Well I don't like seeing nice girls cry, I don't know why" Troy lifted one hand off the wheel to rub the back of his neck

"can I ask you a question?"

"if it gets us off the last topic then go right ahead"

"Why do you always do that" Gabriella pointed towards the hand that had just came down from the back of his neck

"Move my hand?" Troy wondered confused

"no.. you like, pull you're hand up and rub your neck, like this" she demonstrated the neck rub for him and Troy turned to look before nodding and going to move his hand up but stopping mid way

"Shit I do, do that a lot" Troy put his hand back on the wheel

"Yeah, why?" Gabriella wondered

"uh.. I don't know.. maybe it's just a habbit or something" Troy shrugged

Gabriella smiled to herself

"What?" He asked catching her smile in the corner of his eye

"Nothing.. I just think, well I think you rub the back of you're neck when you're nervous" Gabriella informed him

"Uh.. well, it's a possibility" Troy shrugged trying to hid his embarrassment which made Gabriella laugh before stopping abruptly "what's wrong?"

"I just.. I just felt bad for laughing?" Gabriella sighed "I shouldn't be laughing and happy when Kelsie's probably crying over Logan because of me"

"But you can't be depressed over something that was you're fault" Troy reminded her as he pulled up at the school

Gabriella shrugged "then why does it feel like I should?" she sighed "I just gotta talk to my friends.. and Troy I've been thinking, I don't know if I want you getting involved in this, isn't that like running away aswell, not dealing with Logan myself"

"You know, even if you tell me not to do anything about it, I wont be able to help myself, that's why I suggested it to you in the first place" Troy told her and Gabriella looked over at him as if she wasn't sure "Alright let's do it this way, I may or may not talk to Logan about one thing or another, today or tomorrow either by myself or with Chad"

Gabriella crinkled up her nose looking over at him "Was that just to confuse me about what your gonna do?" she asked and Troy just shrugged before stepping out the car

"Come on Brie, lunch is about to start" Troy spoke loudly so she would hear him from inside the car

**On the soccer fields**

Sharpay quickly put her phone back in her pocket once she texted Gabriella where they were

"Don't you think we're making this just a little bigger then it really is?" Jason wondered looking around his group of friends who were all sitting in a circle around the floor

"I don't know who I feel worse for" Taylor stated "I mean Kelsie is the victim here she did just lose the guy she really liked but then again from what Shar told us, Gabriella didn't mean it and if I know her she's probably tearing herself up about it"

"She is, she feels so guilty" Sharpay nodded

"Alright one of us has to say this, and I'm going to but this doesn't mean I'm hating on Gabriella or anything. But she really shouldn't have went to talk to Logan in the first place.. it had nothing to do with her, if she didn't go in the first place this wouldn't of happened" Zeke stated

Sharpay turned to Zeke "It sounds exactly like your hating on Gabriella" She spat at him "so what are you saying? That when she went to talk to Logan it wasn't because she wanted to make sure Kelsie wouldn't get hurt but she just wanted to make herself part of the situation some how"

"look Pay.. I know she's you're best friend-"

"And one of you're friends too!" Sharpay cut in

"but.. what you just said is exactly what I'm thinking"

"You know what, I don't think I can be with a guy who thinks that about my best friend" Sharpay stared over at Zeke in disbelief

"What.. I'm sure I'm not the only one who would think that" Zeke looked around at everyone in the circle

"I've known Kelsie longer then I've known Gabriella but I'm not even taking sides on this, and I would never believe or think what you just said" Ryan looked over at Zeke

"Alright come on I mean I don't think that either, but us going against Zeke because of it wont help, he has his opinion and we have ours" Chad stated to the whole group "we don't have to take sides here, but what we do have to do, is be there for both of our friends"

Zeke nodded looking down "sorry" he said quietly

"Hi.. guys" Gabriella said quietly as she walked over to them standing up and fiddling with her ring again

"Gabriella" Taylor looked over at her friend, feeling worried once she saw the redness in her eyes

"I'm sorry" Gabriella said softly

"Hunny no one here blames you" Sharpay looked up at her best friend "well almost no one" she mumbled glaring over at Zeke, but Gabriella didn't here

"I feel so bad.. I hate knowing that I hurt Kelsie" Gabriella stated, watching her friends stand up

"You have us Ella" Chad wrapped an arm around Gabriella

Ryan nodded smiling slightly over at her "you'll see in a week or so this will all blow over"

"and we'll look stupid that we all worried about it so much" Jason nodded

Gabriella let out a smile "thanks guys.. can you all promise after school you'll go down and see how Kelsie is?"

"promise" Sharpay nodded

**With Troy in the corridors**

"Hey, Logan right?" Troy asked walking over to the guy he remembered was standing behind Drake the other day

Logan turned around looking confused at Troy "yeah.. what do you want?"

"I'm giving you a warning" Troy told him simply and Logan chuckled

"About what?"

"Stay away from my girlfriend" Troy threatened grabbing a hold of Logan's tshirt and pushing him up onto the lockers

"Look I'm sorry if I fooled around with you're girlfriend.. but I don't know who she is" Logan threw his hands in the air in surrender

"Gabriella Montez, she told me about yesterday, and if I ever see or hear about you around her again-" Troy began lifting him higher so his feet weren't touching the ground

"I promise!" Logan nodded fast "I'll stay away, I promise!"

"Good" Troy threw him down back onto the ground before walking away

"Troy!" Chad ran up to him and grabbed onto his arm once he reached him bending down and trying to catch his breath "I saw, you, what.. happened?"

"I promised Gabriella I'd make sure Logan stayed away from her" Troy informed him

"i.. didn't, hear.. how?" Chad said through breaths as the two started to walk down the hall

"I told him she was my girlfriend and he should stay away" Troy shrugged

"You're girlfriend!"

"Yeah it made more sense that I would threaten him to stay away from my girlfriend then threaten him to stay away from the girl that I've known for three days"

"well yeah it does make more sense.. but I don't think you thought it through, Logan is gonna tell everyone about this, about you and Gabriella and when he finds out that you two aren't going out then well trouble will be caused" Chad predicted and Troy nodded

"Fuck.. you're right, I gotta talk to Gabriella" Troy went to walk away

"Wait, dude she's with Sharpay and Taylor, and when I left her she was finally starting to smile, give her an hour or so of happiness before throwing this on her"

**After homeroom at Troy and Chad's locker**

"man this is only my third day and I've gotten myself into drama" Troy shook his head as Chad went through his locker and Jason went through Troy's "But I don't think I regret it"

"course you don't this way you get to be Gabriella's fake boyfriend" Chad stated

"I refuse to believe you don't have any work done in these books" Jason said flipping through Troy's exercise books

"You mean her fake boyfriend for one lesson?" Troy looked over at Chad who nodded, ignoring Jason

"Well if you wanna tell her, here's you're chance, she's coming" chad tapped Troy over the shoulder before turning back to his locker

Troy looked around spotting Gabriella further down the corridor and went after her "hey brie" he looked side ways at her as he caught up with her

"Hi Troy" She smiled slightly looking up at him

"So we gotta talk" Troy informed her and Gabriella nodded pulling him into the girls toilets which was coincidently right beside them "whoa, you know we could have done this outside" he looked around the bathroom curiously

"so you're way of getting rid of Logan for me is telling him I'm you're girlfriend?" Gabriella paced up and down in front of Troy who looked over at her confused

"So.. you already know" Troy nodded "It made sense to me then" he shrugged

"Well you know what were gonna have to do now?" Gabriella stopped pacing and turned to face him

"Tell him the truth?" Troy asked hoping she would agree

"No, we're gonna have to pretend go out now" Gabriella threw her hands in the air "it's the only way"

Troy rubbed the back of his neck before nodding "I agree"

"I mean I don't see any other way out of this" Gabriella placed her hands on her hips staring at Troy who just nodded "at least, for a few weeks until this whole thing blows over"

"yeah" Troy agreed "soo.. uh how do we go about this?" he wondered and Gabriella shrugged

"I don't know, come over my house after dinner tonight, we'll figure it out, ask Chad he knows where I live" she told him before walking out of the toilets

Troy stared after her before looking around confused "what just happened?"

* * *

**Sooo i hoped you like it, and remember review or im not posting **


	6. Chapter 6

**So i did say i would update when the last chapter reached AROUND 5 reviews, and it got 4!**

**Same applies with this chapter, need around 5 reviews before i post a new one !**

* * *

**At Troy's house**

Message too: Chad

Subject: ,,

Message: Hey man, come over my house

Troy sent the message before pulling his phone back into his pocket and walking into the kitchen sighing as he walked towards the fridge

"whats up bro?" Sam asked watching Troy

"Oh nothing, I just skipped half of school today to cheer up a crying girl and then to help get this guy away from her I threatened him telling him to stay away from my girlfriend which after I realized was an extremely bad idea but apparently she thinks it's a great idea and now I think I have a fake girlfriend?" Troy said as he grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge

"a fake girlfriend?" Dean nodded his head "cool"

"That's all you picked up on dean?" Sam wondered before turning back to his little brother "so wait, this girl you skipped half the day with was crying over some guy and to get him to stay away from her you threatened him saying she was your girlfriend and now the girl is actually going along with it?"

Troy nodded taking a sip of the water "Yeah pretty much.. and now I have to go over her house after dinner to 'talk about it'"

"talk? That's not the Bolton way with girls" Dean pointed out and Troy nodded "So do you actually want to be this girls fake boyfriend"

"Well I mean I wanna help her in this situation, and if it has to be this way then yeah.. but I mean it helps that she's fucking hot" Troy added and Dean nodded in approval

"That's my boy, I wanna meet this fake girlfriend" Dean stated to Troy

"Well I don't know how long this is gonna last" Troy shrugged

"Look Troy, its nice that you wanna help this girl, but don't go making a whole bunch of enemies here, not only will the rest of you're year suck but we'll probably get less customers" Sam told him and Troy nodded

"I know what I'm doing, don't worry" Troy informed his brothers when the bell rang "that's Chad" he said walking out towards the front door

"What's up man?" Chad asked as he stepped into the house

"Gabriella thinks it's a good idea to be my fake girlfriend and I need her house address"

**After dinner and Gabriella's house**

"_Wow, I just, wow" _Sharpay muttered over the phone to Gabriella

"I know.. it's just I didn't know what to do, I can't go telling Logan that he's not really my boyfriend because then he'll think that's another way of me telling him I'm into him"

"_You're right I mean, you're gonna have to stick with this.. do you want me to call all our friends and tell them about it?" _Sharpay asked over the phone

"yeah Troy's probably told the guys so you can tell Ryan, Taylor, Lisa, and maybe well if you talk to Kelsie just decided whether to tell her we're faking or tell her were really going out"

"_Alright will do, and Lisa? Really?" _Sharpay sighed on the other line

"Yeah Sharpay, please I wont have anytime" Gabriella sat up as she heard her bedroom door open and she turned around to see Troy leaning against the door frame

"_Alright you're lucky I love you, oh I gotta tell you something about Zeke"_

"honey, can you tell me about this tomorrow, Troy's here" Gabriella told Sharpay as she looked over at Troy who was looking around her room

"_Oh right, yeah ok, have fun with you're fake boyfriend, love you" _

"love you too" She told her before hanging up "You can come in you know" Gabriella spoke up

Troy looked back over to Gabriella nodding and stepping inside the room closing the door behind him "Nice room" he walked over to the wall he had spotted before that had photo's stuck all over it "are these of you and-"

"And basically all our friends when we were younger? Yeah it is" Gabriella nodded "I did that last year, I wanna put up some new ones on the wall next to it though" she told him and Troy nodded

"you guys have all known each other for a pretty long time then" Troy stated looking through all the pictures, there were ones of them in sandpits and swimming pools and in school plays.

"uh yeah, well I met Ryan, Lisa and Zeke and Jason in year seven, but I've known Chad, Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsie since grade school and some even before that" she informed him from her position on the bed

"yeah I had some friends like that back in New Jersey" He told her turning around to face her

"Have you been talking to them?" Gabriella wondered

"Not really, looking back now they were kind of all pricks" he shrugged which made Gabriella laugh

"Sorry" she said once she was done "I don't know why but that just sounded really funny"

Troy grinned walking over to her bed "no it's ok I kind of get where you're coming from" He moved so he was laying down on her bed

Gabriella looked down at him "Sooo"

"we have to talk about it right?" Troy asked and Gabriella nodded

"Yeah.. listen, I still stand by what I said after school" Gabriella bit her bottom lip nervously "I mean, I can't just go and tell Logan you were lying and we're not really together cause well that would give you a bad rep and you're new so you don't need that, and plus he'd probably take me telling him that as another sign that I like him which means he'll follow me around 24/7 and Kelsie will see us and she'll never forgive me that way"

"No I get that" Troy nodded understanding "Wow you're bed is really comfortable"

Gabriella laughed "Thanks, I chose it myself"

"So I'm not trying to change the subject cause I know we have to talk about it but I think there's a chance that you're brothers could be listening into our conversation" Troy whispered to Gabriella looking up at her before over towards the door

Gabriella laughed "Yeah well that would be kind of useless because I already told them everything that happened" she admitted

"Yeah I told my brothers to.. just I shortened version"

"Oh yeah? How could you possible shorten what happened today?" Gabriella wondered curiously

Troy leant up on his elbows "like this.. 'so I threatened some guy today to stay away from this girl because she needed my help and now I'm gonna pretend to be her boyfriend'"

Gabriella raised her eyebrows at him "and how did they take that?" Gabriella wondered and Troy shrugged

"is she hot? Yeah. Alright" Troy broke it down for her and she laughed

"great, well you're brothers seem funny, and as you're fake girlfriend I think I should meet them"

"You will" Troy shrugged

"And maybe.. you could tell me what happened with you're parents?" Gabriella said quietly but loud enough as she looked over at Troy

Troy looked up at her "not now" he told her and Gabriella nodded her head instantly

"Ah ok.. I just-"

"So, I think you should set my boundaries" Troy changed the subject

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked confused

"Well if we're gonna pretend to be going out, then to fool people were gonna have to show-"

"Public displays of affection?" Gabriella finished his sentence and Troy nodded "And you wanna know what you can and can't do?" he nodded again and Gabriella laughed "Alright.. well this is something I've never had to do before.. how bout this, if you step over the line I'll tell you about it"

"Works for me" Troy stated laying back down on her bed "Can I sleep here tonight? I don't like my new mattress, it's to hard" he joked

"well the more you sleep on it the better it'll get, so really sleeping her wont help you much" Gabriella pointed out laying down next to him

"You're smart" Troy stated the obvious

"yeah well hopefully that'll help me get a scholarship for Julliard at the end of the year" Gabriella added

"I'm not going to College" Troy admitted

"Why not?"

"Can't offered it, plus once I turn eighteen I'll own half of my dad's business along with Sam, and Dean will own the other half"

"Well you know, you don't need money to get into College, you love basketball yeah?" Gabriella questioned turning on her side to face Troy who nodded "Well you know East High wildcats get into the finals every year, although we never win, but this year I think we will cause you're on the team" Gabriella dragged on "anyway theirs always scouts watching the finals, and they pick two or three guys that they give a scholarship to for Berkley or Brown, UCLA, or another one I can't remember the name of, and if you do good every year the scholarship will keep extending, if you work hard you wont even have to pay a cent, and you could become a sport writer, or play for the Lakers" Troy laughed "Seriously Troy, you can be who you wanna be"

**Thursday morning at Gabriella house**

Gabriella looked down at her outfit, a grey slouchy tee with black ripped short shorts and accessorized with charcoal ankle boots and tangled necklaces with a pair of fake ray bans hanging off the neck hole of her shirt

"Gabriella some ones out the front waiting for you!" Gabriella heard her mother yell up the stairs and she grabbed her shoulder bag walking down the stairs

"See you later mum!" Gabriella yelled through the house before stepping outside "well you're not Sharpay" Gabriella stated the obvious as she looked over at Troy who was leaning against his sleek black car waiting for her

"Really?" Troy looked down over himself joking "well my whole lives been a lie then"

Gabriella rolled her eyes walking over to him "hi Chad" She tapped on the back seat window waving to her friend who was sitting impatiently in the car

"hey" Chad waved back

"So what's this about?" Gabriella asked looking back over to Troy

"Well I figured, If I was you're boyfriend I would pick you up in the mornings" Troy grinned "So this is me picking you up.. in the morning"

"Wow, aren't you the best boyfriend" Gabriella joked "alright but I gotta text Shar now"

"no need I already got this one to do it for me" he tapped on the back seat window and Gabriella laughed looking over at Chad

"Well didn't you think of everything" Gabriella smiled up at Troy who turned and open the passenger side door for her

Gabriella took a seat in the car turning to see Chad "good morning sunshine"

"shhh.. sleeping" Chad whispered before shutting his eyes

"Taylor kept him up all night over the phone" Troy answered Gabriella's un asked question as he got into the car

"aww poor baby, but that's sweet that you didn't you know hang up on her or anything, I'm proud" Gabriella admitted with a smile

"Trust me I almost hung up on her" Chad muttered

"Hey, you know what I just realized I don't have you're number" She turned to look at Troy "What kind of girlfriend doesn't haven their boyfriends number, phone" She stated and troy pointed into the glove box

Gabriella reached in taking out his I-phone "You know for someone who supposable can't afford college you sure have a lot of expensive things, like the I phone and I'm not a car person but I can tell this wasn't cheap" Gabriella stated typing her number into Troy's phone

"My dad bought me all that stuff" Troy mumbled and Gabriella nodded quickly snapping a photo of herself and saving her contacts before going through his lists to find if his own number was saved in there, raising her eyebrows as she noticed the amount of girl names in his phone

"Hey I can't find you're number in here" Gabriella wondered

"Its under T" troy told her and Gabriella scrolled down nodded before adding the number in front of her into her own black berry

"done" She smiled going to put his phone back into the glove box

"just hold onto it, we're almost there" he instructed her and Gabriella nodded placing the phone in her lap

"So I wondered how its gonna be like at school today" Chad spoke up "I mean with everyone in our group knowing about you're fake dating, actually I think Sharpay told Kelsie you two were really dating and then Logan will probably talk with Kelsie and try get her back because he can't have you now, and then you and Kelsie will most definitely run into each other"

Gabriella sighed "Yeah, i already thought about that, and I'm gonna try talk to her"

"You don't think it's to soon?" Troy wondered

"I don't know.. I just wanna fix everything already" Gabriella replied looking down at Troy's phone

"well let it begin" Chad commented as Troy parked at the school all three of them getting out of the car

"this is gonna be an.. interesting day" Gabriella stared out over the people and her school

"come on Brie" Troy held his hand out to her and Gabriella looked over at him taking it, they both entwined as they walked up to the entrance with Chad

"I'm gonna go find Taylor" Chad told the two as they got inside before walking in an opposite direction

"walk me to my locker" Gabriella told Troy who nodded walking along with her

"Word travels fast in this school" Troy whispered to Gabriella "everyones staring and we're only holding hands"

"Yeah well that's East High for you" Gabriella whispered back as they walked down the middle of the hallway "you know I've been thinking about this" she kept her voice low

"Yeah?" Troy asked

"And I mean there was one thing we didn't talk about.. Drake" Gabriella pointed out and Troy nodded

"If he tries anything I can handle him" Troy shrugged as they reached Gabriella's locker

"I don't get why you're doing all this for me Troy, we haven't even known each other a week yet" Gabriella let go of Troy's hand

"Cause I wanna help you, you and Chad are probably the two people I like best in this place, and I couldn't have you depressed and hated by your best friend and a handful of other people could i?"

Gabriella smiled up at him "I guess not" she turned around opening her locker door

Troy leaned against the locker next to hers turning to peer into hers "Whoa, Brie you might wanna clean in there" Troy looked through the lose papers hanging out everywhere inside, and the empty water bottles and brown papers bags covering her exercise books

Gabriella blushed picking out some books she would need and shoving them into her shoulder bag "yeah I know.. I just never have enough time"

Troy chuckled "It's worse then Jason's"

"Hey, that's mean" Gabriella pouted looking over at him

Troy grinned looking down at her "is that meant to make me feel bad?" he wondered joking

"You're mean" Gabriella gasped and Troy began to Chuckle

"relax Brie, I'm just joking" he moved so her locker door was pushed right up against the opposite locker so he could stand directly beside her and moved his arms around her waist spinning her around to face him all in one quick movement

Gabriella looked over at him and shrugged "not bad"

"it was wasn't it?" Troy suggested chuckling

"Who would have known you could be so smooth?" Gabriella wondered

"look at you two" Sharpay smiled walking up to the two of them "keep it up, it looks real" she whispered to them making both Gabriella and Troy roll their eyes "by the way, I saw Kelsie just then"

"Yeah.. how is she?" Gabriella asked

"Well she didn't talk much really, but she thinks you and Troy are really going out so all of us gotta be careful while she's around not to let it slip" Sharpay informed them quietly

Gabriella nodded "oh hey, what were you gonna tell me last night about Zeke?"

"it's over with me and him" Sharpay filled her in and Gabriella gasped

"Why?" she wondered holding in a smile as Troy rapped his arm around her shoulder

"Because yesterday while we were all sitting outside waiting for you to come he basically blamed it all on you, so I told him I couldn't be with someone who thought so little of my best friend" Sharpay told them and Gabriella looked down to the ground

"Wait he blamed all of it on her?" Troy asked Sharpay who nodded "What a prick, when I see him-"

"No Troy, he's your friend, you don't need to do anymore for me, plus he's entitle to an opinion" Gabriella mumbled the last part of her sentence

"Yeah well he's opinions wrong" Troy stated through gritted teeth

"I agree with Troy, G, I mean he was way out of line" Sharpay nodded

"just leave it you two, promise?" She looked to Sharpay who nodded slightly then she looked up at Troy

"I gotta go to my locker, see you at lunch" he moved his arm off from around her shoulders and went to leave before turning around again and kissing her on the cheek quickly

Sharpay smiled as she watched after Troy "What was that?" she asked pointing from Troy to Gabriella

Gabriella crinkled her eyebrows up looking over at Sharpay "we're supposed to be going out, remember?" She whispered to her through gritted teeth

"Oh yeahhh" Sharpay nodded

"Gabriella" Lisa ran over to the two girls "We need to talk, whats going on? This one" She pointed to Sharpay "Calls me last night saying you and Troy are-"

Gabriella shushed Lisa "I'll tell you everything the next class we have together"

Lisa nodded "Alright.. you better" She stated before walking away

"You better make you're way to homeroom then girl" Sharpay told Gabriella who nodded slightly "I've got after school practice today so I'll get to spend Lunch with you again" she told her before giving her a kiss on the cheek and walking in the direction of her homeroom

**With Troy a period before lunch**

"Thanks for getting us out of science" Jason tapped Troy over the back

"Yeah what did you tell Mrs. Trechenberg that made her let us out?" Chad wondered

"I just told her I needed to speak with both of you urgently for personal reasons" Troy shrugged as the three of them walked through the corridor

"Cool lets go get Zeke out and we can play two on two till lunch" Chad suggested but Troy shook his head

"No Zeke"

"No Zeke?" Jason asked worried

"Well not now, you guys can see him at Lunch" Troy suggested to both of them

"Whats got you pissed off at Zeke?" Chad asked his friend

"apparently he blamed everything on Brie yesterday" Troy looked over to his two friends for answers

"Who told you that?" Jason asked

"Sharpay" Troy answered

"Well I wouldn't say he blamed everything on her.. he just said that if she didn't meddle in then non of this would of happened.. ok yeah that's blaming everything on her" Chad corrected himself

"But I mean why do you care so much man? I mean I can get why you're helping her with this Logan thing, but now with Zeke I mean he's your buddy" Jason asked Troy who shrugged

"I don't know man" he ran a hand through his hair "This girl, she's just, it's confusing, but I care about her more then I care about Zeke so I'm taking her side on this one" Troy said stubbornly

"Alright" Chad nodded understanding "lets hurry up and play this game" he stated as they walked through the gym doors

"Why hurry?" troy asked

"Well you're supposed to be her boyfriend, and coming from a guy who's been a boyfriend since sophomore year, it's the guys duty to pick up the girl after her last class before lunch" Chad informed him as he picked up a stray ball on the court

"You and Taylor have been going out since Sophomore year?" Troy asked

"Yeah dude they started going out, what two days after they meet?" Jason asked looking over at Chad who nodded

"Two days" Troy said to himself

* * *

**Enjoyed? Review please xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**With Gabriella in math**

"Get up" Drake ordered the small boy who was seated next to Gabriella "now" he threatened and the blonde boy nodded quickly gathering his stuff before running off

"Why are you so mean to Greg?" Gabriella questioned copying the formula's on the board down into her books

"It's not just Greg, it's all of them" Drake reminded her "What is this shit I here about you and that Bolton guy dating?"

Gabriella nodded her head "Yeah, he asked me to be his girlfriend yesterday and I excepted"

Drake laughed "Why would you except, you don't even know the guy"

"Yes I do, and I excepted because unlike you and all the other guys I dated in this school he's actually nice to me, and he makes me laugh" Gabriella smiled to herself

"You're gonna make me sick" Drake rolled his eyes "you wanna find out how much this guy really likes you?" he questioned and Gabriella didn't say I word, but just kept writing in her book "lets see if he still likes you when I go and see him later" Drake whispered low to her before standing up once the bell rang and walking out the class

Gabriella sighed closing her books and placing them in her shoulder bag walking out the class room door spotting a familiar face straight away, talking with.. Kayleigh? Gabriella frowned walking over to the two of them "hey babe" She greeted Troy with a smile and stood up on her tip toes to plant a kiss on his cheek her hand lingering on his chest as she pulled away "oh hello Kayleigh, how are you?" she smiled looking over at her

Kayleigh grinned "Great actually" she replied "bye Troy" she smirked over at Troy before walking off

"If you hate her then why are you always smiling at her?" Troy whispered in Gabriella's ear from behind her

Gabriella felt the shivers fall down from her ear to her toes before getting control of her body once again and turning to face him "because it annoys her more which is so much more fun for me, and look at you waiting at my class, some ones getting into it"

"Hey if I'm doing this, I'm doing it right" Troy stated "So give me you're books"

Gabriella laughed nodding her head anyway and handing him over her books and Troy wrapped his free arm around her shoulder as she steered her towards her locker

**The next Tuesday at East High**

"It's weird" Sharpay shook her head as her and Gabriella walked out the gym during the second half of lunch

"What's weird? The fact that your not talking with Zeke because of me? Or the fact that Kelsie is hanging out with Martha everyday now? Or the fact that no ones seen Drake since last Thursday?" Gabriella questioned

"Well all of it I guess.. just I didn't think Kelsie would ditch all of us over this" Sharpay reached her hand up, trying to tame her flattened hair

"Neither did I, I knew she wouldn't talk to me but I didn't expect her to blow everyone else off as well.. well except Jason" Gabriella mumbled remembering the day before when Jason bragged to everyone about having spent the entire lunch break with her

"So when are you and Troy ending this fake relationship thing?" Sharpay wondered "It'll be a week tomorrow"

"Well we said it would be for a few weeks, or at least till Kelsie forgives me so when we finish it and if Logan still wants to well be with me after that then at least she wont get angry at me when he see's him with me" Gabriella tried to explain "Did that come out right?"

Sharpay thought about what Gabriella had said "But even if she does forgive you and you and Troy do finish what ever you got going on and Logan does go back to wanting to fuck you or be with you or whatever, I would think Kelsie would get angry at you all over again"

Gabriella sighed dramatically "I don't know what to do! I've tried to talk to her everyday since last Thursday, and she just ignores me.."

"Here's you're shot to try again, she's over there alone at her locker" Sharpay pointed out the short brunette girl before pushing Gabriella forward "Give it a shot"

Gabriella nodded smiling graciously at a group of junior girls who waved over to her, before turning her attention back to Kelsie. She stood right next to her placing her hands behind her back "Hi Kelsie" she said quietly not knowing what else to say

Kelsie didn't even blink as she placed more books into her locker

Gabriella sighed "I know you don't wanna talk to me and you probably wont want to talk to me for a while now, but I have to say something, and you have to hear me out" she waited for a response, Kelsie didn't turn to look at her but she stopped going through her books which was good enough for Gabriella "wow I didn't get passed you actually hearing me out in my head but uh.. so as you know I've said sorry a million times and I guess I've figured out the hard way that your not forgiving me anytime soon, and I'm not happy with that but I don't want to push you, but what I am going to say is you shouldn't ignore or stop seeing any of our friends because of this, they aren't picking sides and they really miss you Kels.." she paused waiting for Kelsie to saying any thing but when she didn't move Gabriella took the hint "well that's all I had to say so.. bye" Gabriella sighed before walking off towards the soccer fields where she knew the others were

"You talked to her" Ryan walked over to Gabriella "what happened?" he wondered

Gabriella shrugged "Well she didn't look at me or say anything to me, like usual, but she did listen.. I told her she shouldn't let what I did get inbettwen her and all our friends and that you guys weren't picking sides that that you all missed her"

"Thanks Gabs, I do miss her, but me and Taylor have been talking and all though we are upset that Kelsie has ditched us for Martha it doesn't mean that we blame you for it ok?"

"No, I know.. thanks though Ry" Gabriella smiled over at him as they walked out the doors to the soccer fields

"You're welcome girl" Ryan moved so his arms was around her shoulder and gave her a squeeze "I spot the beau" ryan pointed out Troy sitting down with Chad, Taylor, and Sharpay in the middle of the soccer field

"Beau?" Gabriella laughed

"or do you prefer hubby?" Ryan joked nudging her as they both walked over to the group

Gabriella rolled her eyes "Troy isn't my beau, or my hubby"

'But you want him to be" Ryan informed her and Gabriella laughed "Don't deny it girl, you wanna go out with you're boyfriend!"

Gabriella shushed Ryan "we'll talk about this later" She whispered to him before reaching the others

"How did it go?" Sharpay asked as Gabriella sat in-between her and Troy

"Not so well" Gabriella replied

"What's this?" Troy wondered looking over at Gabriella

"I tried to talk to Kelsie again.. she didn't walk off on me but she didn't talk to me either" Gabriella told the group

"that's an improvement" Taylor nodded

Gabriella gasped turning so she was completely facing Troy "I almost forgot, did you get in?"

Troy chuckled nodding "yeah I'm in the team"

Gabriella smiled wrapping her arms around Troy's neck and hugging him tightly "That's great"

Troy wrapped his arms around her waist "yeah, that's not it either"

Gabriella pulled away from Troy "What else?" She asked looking over at him with a smile

"Coach ah nominated me for captain" Troy said quietly rubbing the back of his neck

"but shouldn't you be excited about that" Gabriella wondered looking carefully over at Troy who shrugged

"no" Troy admitted right before the bell rang "Come on, I'll walk you to your drama class" he told her standing up and holding out a hand for her to take

Gabriella grabbed ahold of his hand pulling herself up "wait Troy, why don't you wanna be captain?" She asked once he started pulling her away from the others

Troy sighed "I mean, I just got here last week and there are people on that team that have been waiting four years to make captain"

"You can't tell me that in you're old school you didn't want to become Captain because of all the other people on the team?" Gabriella asked entwining their hands

Troy shrugged "That's different.. somehow"

Gabriella bobbed her head up and down "Alright, well you're telling me all about it after school whether you like it or not"

"After school?" Troy wondered as he pushed open the door that lead into the hallways, holding it open for Gabriella to walk through

"Yeah, this is my last day off for training well until Friday that is, but anyway I wanna do something fun" Gabriella smiled looking up at Troy

"fun like what?" Troy asked as he lead her towards her drama class

"well I don't know, it'll be your job to make it fun"

Troy grinned nodding his head "no pressure or anything"

Gabriella laughed "don't worry, there is no pressure I always have fun around you" she quickly stopped them before leaning up and kissing him on his cheek and walking into her drama class

Troy watched after her shoving his hands into his pocket "whats up with you?" Chad wondered standing next to Troy looking in the direction Troy was staring

"She wants to do something after school" Troy told Chad

"yeah so?" Chad shrugged turning to look at his friend

"That's out side of school" troy stated the obvious

"yeahh?" Chad asked confused "What's the problem there? You hung out with her outside of school Saturday" he pointed out

Troy finally turned to face chad "Yeah but we were at the mall.. where other people from our school were"

"What are you on about?" Chad crinkled his eyebrows at Troy

"Just I've-" Troy rubbed the back of his neck "I've kind of gotten used to.. touching her all the time, now that it's just gonna be us two, there's no point for me to-"

"Touch her cause when the two of you are alone you don't have to fake a relationship" Chad pieced together "You know, I don't think you have to worry about that" he told him before tapping him over the shoulder and walking off

"what? Wait, what does that mean?" Troy called after Chad who just waved, troy sighed turning around to leave but was blocked off by a group of giggling freshman "hey ladies" he grinned down at them flipping his hair out of his face before walking around the group towards his next class

**After homeroom with Gabriella and Sharpay**

"you know after today, we probably wont be able to see each other after school for a while" Sharpay informed Gabriella as they hung out around the gym door

"Why?" Gabriella wondered

"Well because, you'll be doing you're classes everyday after school cept Friday, but Friday i have after school practice with the squad as well as Tuesday, and my mothers going tight ass on me she's saying I have to start studying everyday after dinner"

Gabriella gasped "No, she can't, that sucks ass, that means we'll only be able to hang out Saturday's and Sundays"

Sharpay nodded "I know, but well if you take off you're Wednesday lesson then we could hang out then every week"

Gabriella sighed "I'm gonna think about it S, I promise, I'll talk to Kelly about it tomorrow when I see her"

"good, you do that. Alright, have fun with the beau, I gotta go in" Sharpay hugged Gabriella quickly

"Beau? Have you been hanging out with Ryan?" Gabriella called after Sharpay before turning towards the direction of Troy's locker

**At Troy's locker**

"What do you think, tied up?" Chad pulled his curls back behind his head "Or not?" he let go

Troy shrugged slamming his locker shut "why do you care?"

"you've never met Taylor's mother, the women's crazy" Chad ran a hand through his hair "na, I'll leave it down"

"Hey guys" Zeke walked over to Chad and Troy

"Hey Zeke" Chad nodded his head at his friend before turning back to his locker getting out the homework he would need for the study session Taylor was making him do at her house later that day

"Hey Troy, what's up man we haven't talked in a while?" Zeke mentioned

"why don't you fu-" Troy started turning around to face him

"Hey boys" Gabriella smiled walking over to the three guys

"Hey Gabriella" Troy rubbed the back of his neck taking a step away from Zeke who was looking confused over at him

"hey zeke" she smiled slightly over at Zeke before turning to Chad who had just closed his locker shut "so Chad I heard about you're little study sesh, with Taylor tonight" she nudged him slightly

Chad shook his head "Na see with Taylor, a study session really means a study session"

"oh, well then have fun" Gabriella nodded her head

"come on Brie" Troy nodded his head towards the school exit before taking off

"Alright, bye then" She hugged Chad quickly before running to catch up with troy "well that was awkward" she said to troy as she caught up to him

Troy wrapped an arm around her shoulder "what was?" he asked as they exited the school doors

"Me and Zeke, didn't you notice?" Gabriella wondered

"see you tomorrow at practice Troy" a junior tapped Troy over the shoulder as they walked passed

"Yeah see ya" Troy told him before turning towards his car spot

"Practice is starting already?" Gabriella asked and Troy nodded

"We're supposed to practice everyday during free period until the season starts then we'll have lunch and after school training" Troy informed her and they walked up to his car

"lunch? Man this sucks, you, Chad and Sharpay are all ditching me at lunch now!" Gabriella whined as she hoped in the passenger side

"it's only till the second half of lunch" Troy stated as he got in the driver seat "Just hang out with Taylor, Ryan or Lisa"

"I don't like Lisa's friends" Gabriella shook her head making Troy chuckle

"you don't like her friends? You like everyone?"

"I don't like everyone" Gabriella tried to prove her point "I definitely don't like Kayleigh and her two little pets have been getting on my nerves lately.. what are their names-?"

"Maddyson and savannah" Troy answered for her

Gabriella looked over at Troy "how do you know their names?"

"Cause their in my English class" Troy shrugged

"Alright, so where are we going?" Gabriella wondered leaning forward and fiddling with the radio

"I don't know, back to my house I guess"

"Cool, I really wanna meet Dean and Sam" she stated as she settled on a radio station _"I would turn off my phone, tell everyone its broken so they think that I was sleeping alone, I would- _you know you're really supposed to watch the road when you're driving" Gabriella pointed out to Troy who was looking over at her, cutting off her solo

Troy turned back to face the road with a nod of his head "You're really good"

"Yeah you told me that last week" Gabriella joked laughing "hey, I'm vibrating" she stated before reaching into her pocket and grabbing out her black berry

1 new message

From: Drake

Subject:,,

Message: meet me in the quad after school tomorrow

"what is it?" Troy wondered as he noticed Gabriella's un-natural silence

Gabriella turned to look at Troy and then back down to the message on her phone, she didn't know if it would be right to discuss this with him now, but she didn't have Sharpay and she couldn't hold it in "It was Drake.. he wants me to meet him in the quad after school"

"why is that so weird? He's probably just gonna explain to you where he's been these past days" Troy shrugged as he stopped at a red light turning to look at Gabriella

Gabriella bite her lip and shook her head "you don't get it.. when me and Drake, had our ah thing, we would meet after school in the quad too.." Gabriella dragged off motioning movement with her hands

"You use to have sex with Drake in the quad?" Troy asked stunned

"green light Troy" Gabriella informed him and he nodded his head turning back to face the road "and no, I didn't have sex with him we would just.. make out and well one time I did give him hand but that was-"

"Alright Gabriella to much information already, you didn't tell me you and Drake actually had a thing, I thought he was just obsessed with you"

"Well now you know I guess, I ended it straight after I quit cheerleading, that day was pretty dramatic for me. And ever since then, even though Drake would always try and get me to kiss him or flirt with him, he's never once invited me back to the quad. This is just different" Gabriella shook her head trying to think of what Drake could possibly want with her

Troy pulled up a couple of minutes later at his house turning once again to face Gabriella who looked deep in thought "Are you gonna go?" he asked her quietly

Gabriella shrugged as she looked up at Troy "I have my first class since 2 weeks ago tomorrow, I don't wanna be late, so I wont have much time to talk with him"

"Is that a yes or a no?" Troy asked again trying to get the right answer out of her, he didn't know why he was pushing on this but he felt like it was something he needed to do.

Gabriella sighed "I mean, I guess I owe it to him, I've been so horrible to him the past couple of months"

"That's cause he's a dick and deserved it" Troy snapped _from what I've heard _he added a mental note to the end of that sentence inside his head

"so you don't think I should go?" Gabriella mumbled looking down at her fingers

Troy sighed running a hand through his hair "I can't tell you what to do"

Gabriella nodded biting on her bottom lip "Well I'll think about it, and tell you tomorrow" she warned him before lifting her head and turning to look out the window "cool your house" she noted before opening her car door and stepping out slamming the door shut behind her "it's nice"

Troy walked around the car over to Gabriella looking up over at the two story house "it's a hole inside at the moment, there's still boxes everywhere"

"Well I wanna see it" Gabriella nodded grabbing onto Troy's hand and pulling him up the steps that lead to the front door

"Don't get to excited Brie, it's just a house" Troy informed her getting out his keys and opening the door

Gabriella stepped in looking around, noticing Troy wasn't lying when he said there were boxes everywhere, but also shoes lying around on the ground and dirty shirts hanging off the lounge room couches "typical guys house"

Troy shrugged taking off his jacket and chucking it down on the floor making Gabriella laugh

"Troy! You ate my peanut butter cup!" Dean's voice came from inside the kitchen and Troy instantly shut his eyes from embarrassment

"dean?" Gabriella mouthed to Troy once he opened his eyes and he just nodded back at her

Dean came walking out from the Kitchen door towards the front door "Seriously, I had my name on that, well not literally but- whoa, girl, hot, hello" he smiled over at Gabriella holding out his hand for her to shake once he got close enough

Gabriella took it politely smiling "Hi, I'm Gabriella"

"Oh Troy's fake girlfriend" Dean nodded and Troy groaned making Gabriella sniffle a laugh "Yeah hey I'm Dean, his older brother"

* * *

**more on Gabriella's visit to the Bolton house next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**From where we left off**

* * *

"so he told you about the fake girlfriend thing?" Gabriella guessed and Dean nodded

"Dean we're gonna go up to my-" Troy started but didn't get to finish before being interrupted

"Dean you're supposed to close the fridge door once you're done scavenging" Sam told his brother as he walked towards the group, he hadn't noticed Gabriella there yet

Dean rolled his eyes turning to face his younger brother "You're like an old women, losen up Sammy go find you're self a nice young Asian"

"I would but you-" Sam started

"Company, we have company" Troy informed Sam and re-informed Dean

"No it's ok, this is interesting" Gabriella waved a hand in the air motioning for the brothers to continue

Sam looked over at Gabriella before laughing "Sorry, I didn't see you. I'm Sam" he held out his hand much like Dean had done only minutes before

Gabriella nodded with a smile taking his head "I'm-"

"She's Gabriella" Dean hit Sam over the shoulder beating Gabriella to the chase

"Gabriella, as in-" Sam looked over from Troy to Gabriella

"Alright, this has been fun, we'll be out the backyard" Troy grabbed onto Gabriella's hand getting her out of there as fast as he could

"they are funny" Gabriella whispered to Troy

"painfully" Troy whispered back making Gabriella laugh as they walked out the back doors into Troy's back yard

Gabriella nodded her head looking around the yard "so you've got you're basketball court" she pointed over to the hoop cemented into the ground with a small concreted area to play on "and then you have a junk yard" She moved her point over in the other direction of the yard

Troy looked over at the pile of junk items him and his brothers had thought might come in handy as they were cleaning out the warehouse they had bought the other week, everything from spare car parts to bikes and broken down computers were laying down in that pile "yeah we got that from the warehouse we bought" he explained to her

"ahhh" she nodded walking over towards the big pile of rubbish "cool" she reached in and grabbed out a skateboard

"Yeah I made sure we took that" troy rubbed the back of his neck chuckling

"Do you skate?" Gabriella asked placing the board on the grass

Troy nodded walking over and stomping on the front of the skateboard so it came flying up at him, Troy caught it with one hand and brought it over to the cemented area "Yeah, since I was 12, i've got a bunch of boards in the basement but I still wanted this one"

"Why.. it looks kind of warn out" Gabriella mentioned

"Well yeah but, check this out" he bent down and grabbed onto the board flipping it around to show Gabriella the picture of a brunette posing in her bikini "I thought it was pretty cool"

Gabriella laughed walking over to him "she's pretty"

"Thank you" Troy grinned cheekily over at her before putting the skateboard down and hopping on top beginning to skate circles around her

Gabriella rolled her eyes "are you good at everything?" she asked and Troy shrugged shoving his hands in his pocket

"I don't know, I suck at most things when I first try them which annoys the fuck out of me so I just keep doing it and doing it till I'm good" Troy explained to her

"So give me something you've never tried before" Gabriella asked following him as he moved around her in what seemed like a perfect circle

Troy thought about it for a while before shrugging "why don't you suggest things and I'll tell you if I've tried it or not"

Gabriella nodded "alright then.. bmx"

"done"

"x box"

Troy chuckled "the master"

"surfing"

"done"

"motor bikes"

"Used to have one"

"skiing"

"Yep"

"drawing" Gabriella shrugged as she started to run out of ideas

"I'm like the next Picasso"

"swimming"

"good enough to be a lifeguard"

Gabriella huffed "alright now your just making stuff up"

Troy chuckled shrugging "maybe one day you'll find out… you wanna try?" he asked her getting off his skateboard and walking it closer towards Gabriella who shook her head

"No I would be horrible at it"

"so? I wont tell anyone" Troy assured her but Gabriella shook her head again "come on, you might like It and I promise you wont fall"

Gabriella looked over at him placing her hands on her hips "And how can you promise that"

"Cause I'll hold you up" he suggested "get on the board brie" Troy ordered her and Gabriella sighed nodding

She took a step closer before looking up at Troy and pointing her finger in his face "do not let me fall, if I fall I am no longer you're friend" she stated

"I can live with that" he joked and Gabriella gasped "I'm just kidding, I would die without you're friendship, now get on the board" he ordered her again

Gabriella rolled her eyes placing one foot on the top of the board "Put you're foot a little further down" Troy instructed her and Gabriella did as she was told and then stepping up placing her other foot near the bottom of the board, Troy placed his hands lightly on her hips "now use you're back foot to push you're self forward"

Gabriella nodded placing her hand on Troy's shoulder for extra support before putting her back foot onto the ground and pushing herself forward and the two of them began to roll slowly "well this is fun" Gabriella mutter

Troy lifted his hands from her hips but Gabriella kept grip of his shoulder "push faster"

"What, but you haven't taught me to stop" Gabriella panicked and Troy began to chuckle

"if you wanna stop just get off the board" Troy looked over at her amused "Now let go of my shoulder and push faster" he ordered and Gabriella hesitantly did what she was told "I'll be beside you the whole time" Troy reassured her and Gabriella bit down on her bottom lip before placing her foot back on the ground and pushing harder this time twice before lifting her foot back onto the board, feeling the wind on her face and hearing Troy's steady breath from behind her she decided to put her foot back on the ground and push again, but this time she went to fast and in a panic when she tried to put her foot back on the board she ended up tripping and about to fall when Troy's arms locked around her waist steading her and resting her back on the ground leaving the board to crash into the grass. Troy chuckled into her ear softly "that was good" he lied resting his forehead on her shoulder as his arms laid loosely around her waist

Gabriella nodded staring up ahead at the board nervously "you're a crapy liar" she told him speaking softly, it seemed to match the mood

"sorry then, you sucked, next time I'll teach you how to turn" Troy kept his forehead down on her shoulder, his breath tickling down her back

"uh.. so I wanna see your room" Gabriella pulled away from Troy smiling as she turned to face him "come on" She grabbed onto his hand

Troy nodded slowly trying to recollect himself before leading her back inside the house and up the stairs "Sharpay would be interested to know that you got me on a skateboard" she informed Troy who just nodded before opening his bedroom door once they reached it, letting go of her hand so he could walk forward and crash onto his bed

Gabriella looked around intrigued, his room was dark but that was only because the blinds were down, he had one large window that his big bed was pushed up against and a desk with his laptop and speakers on top with a lot of other objects lying on it, Gabriella could make out sunglasses and a couple of pens as an example, he had a basketball lying dead in the middle of the room which made Gabriella smile, there was a tv hanging mid air on the wall on the other side of his bed with a stack of dvd's and cd's directly underneath it, doors next to the desk which Gabriella guessed lead to his closet, and something that no one could miss that ever entered into Troy Bolton's room, the piles of clothes shoved into separate corners

"So what do you think?" Troy finally asked staring up at the ceiling

Gabriella looked over at him and smiled "I like it.. it has you writing all over it" she stated walking over to his desk which she noticed had photos on, they weren't framed just sitting there in a pile which Gabriella picked up and began to flip through, she didn't recognize any from the first few, they were photos of Troy and others at parties but she guessed they were friends from Jersey and then when she turned to the next photo she smiled, it was a picture of Troy when he was younger, with curly brown but almost blonde hair he probably wasn't even 4 yet, his older brothers were standing next to him, Sam smiling widely with gaps in his mouth and Dean looking over with a cheeky grin, there was also a man standing behind them, he was buff with big broad shoulders and had brown buzz cut hair with blue eyes, but not bright like troys almost a dull colour. Gabriella looked over at Troy who was laying down on his bed with his eyes closed, deciding to ask about it she walked over with the photo in her hand and sat up beside Troy "Is that you're dad?" she asked and Troy instantly opened his eyes, Gabriella placed the photo in Troy's hand

Troy nodded "Yeah" he stated simply

"Dean looks a lot like him" Gabriella implied and Troy nodded again looking up at her "what was his name?" she asked interested

"jack" Troy told her short

"what happened to him?" She asked quietly and Troy lifted himself up so he was sitting against the head board like her "I mean you don't have to tell me if you're not ready yet it's just I reall-"

"It's ok Gabriella" he assured her looking down at the picture "he was an alright dad, not the best at times but he was never a bad dad, he never hit us, he'd make it to at least half our games, what ever sport we were playing at the time. But when I turned 16 he started changing, he was hardly ever home, and when he was at home he always seemed to have something else on his mind, he stopped showing up at work which made us all wonder where the hell he would be all day long, it went on for almost 2 months I think and at that point I just couldn't care less, I went out more, I figured if dad didn't even wanna be around his family then why did I need to be either? Dean started getting pissed, him and dad would fight all the time, when ever they saw each other really and me and Sam would just be in the middle of it, but one day Dean decided he was gonna follow dad and find out where he had been going, he never really told us the full story but he came home four hours later beat up pretty bad, he told us dad owed these guys a whole bunch of money and for now it wasn't safe to stay with him here so he took us to a motel across town, a week went passed and no word from dad then we got a knock on our door from the police who basically told us that our dad had been taken to prison for buying, selling and taking drugs, as well as second degree murder" Gabriella gasped and troy looked up at her "the guy he owed money too" he answered her un asked question "so Dean applied for custody of me as soon as he could and before I knew it here I was in Albuquerque.. we didn't go to court for him, the last time I saw him was when he stormed out of the house pissed off at Dean"

"Oh my God Troy.. I am so sorry, this shouldn't of happened to you" Gabriella shook her head in disbelief placing her hand ontop of his

Troy looked down at both of their hands "it's ok… I don't regret it" he mumbled

"why?" Gabriella questioned

Troy looked back up to Gabriella staring deep into her brown eyes "Cause it brought me to you"

**Later that night at Gabriella's house**

"_so you're not gonna tell me what he told you?" _Sharpay asked her best friend over the phone

Gabriella nodded her head as she flipped through channels on her t.v "that's right"

"_But you can't just tell me the whole, it brought me to you, thing, without telling me the story" _Sharpay pushed her luck

"Well that's all you get" Gabriella mumbled finally deciding on just turning the tv off completely

Sharpay sighed giving in _"Alright, so what happened after that?" _

"Well nothing much, I did kick his ass in crash bandicoot though" Gabriella smiled

Sharpay laugh _"Crash bandicoot? Oh my gosh I remember that game, gosh even I played it, along with spyro that was my favorite game"_

"mine to" Gabriella admitted "So did I tell you? Drake wants me to meet him at the quad tomorrow after school"

Sharpay gasped loudly _"The quad? Are you gonna go? Are you gonna make out with him? What about what happened between you and Troy today? You can't do that!"_

Gabriella was about to answer but was cut off by her brothers storming through her door

"What's the point of me having a 'stay out' sign on my door if you two chose to ignore it all the time" Gabriella questioned staring over at her brothers who both walked up to her laying down on her bed

"there's not much point at all" Kye shrugged

"well now that we ripped it down, there isnt" Jay held his clutched hand up into the air loosening it sending the tiny ripped pieces of paper flying everywhere

Gabriella gasped "that was so mean"

"_Hello? Gabriella, I am still here you know!" _Sharpay yelled for attention on the other end of the line

"I hear Sharpay" Kye stated the obvious

"sorry, Shar I'll talk to you about it tomorrow at school, love you" Gabriella spoke into the phone before hanging up and chucking it at Jay "that's for ripping up my sign"

"oww" Jay rubbed his chest where the phone hit "It wasn't just me, Kye helped, why don't you throw a phone at him?"

"Cause she likes me better" Kye informed his brother and Gabriella rolled her eyes

"Why are you in my room?" she wondered

"There's nothing on tv" Jay stated

"tell me about it" Gabriella agreed "lets play monopoly"

**At East High Wednesday **

"Gabriella!" Sharpay yelled as she pushed through the crowd of people towards her best friends locker

Gabriella turned from her locker watching Sharpay speed walking towards her "hello, Sharpay" she said confused as her friend reached her

"girl, we gotta work something out here, I feel like I hardly see you anymore. You know what, I'm picking you up in the mornings, Troy can drop you off or something I don't care" Sharpay stated as she placed her hands on her hips

"ok Sharpay, but where is this going?" Gabriella wondered turning around to close her locker door

"You told me last night that you would discuss what we were talking about tomorrow, which is today. And it is lunchtime now, and I haven't even seen you to talk about it" Sharpay informed Gabriella who nodded understanding

"Alright well shoot" she suggested tucking a piece of hair behind her ear

Sharpay looked over at Gabriella blankly before shaking her head "well.. no you go first"

Gabriella smiled watching Sharpay "why shar?"

"cause i.. don't remember what we were talking about" she mumbled shrugging

"Me meeting Drake at the quad after school" Gabriella reminded Sharpay who gasped pointing her finger at Gabriella who laughed

"Well what are you going to do?" Sharpay wondered as she settled down

Gabriella shrugged "I guess, I'll meet him there. See what's up with him, I mean if I didn't go it would eat me up inside not knowing what it was about"

"Yes that is true.. and plus, I wanna know" She smiled making her friend laugh "so guess you gotta go over and tell Troy that now"

"Well why right now?" Gabriella wondered shrugging "I was thinking of just telling him after homeroom, so he can wait for me and drop me home"

"Well I think you should tell him now, cause I was with him a little bit ago and he seemed really spaced out"

Gabriella looked over at Sharpay confused "yeah.. so?"

"So, I think not knowing whether or not you're gonna meet the boy you used to make out and give hand to in public and the boy that is now obsessed with you after school is eating him up inside"

Gabriella rubbed her arm "ok first of all, the hand thing was once and you really shouldn't be saying it out loud in the hall of our school" she pointed out and Sharpay nodded an apology "and, you really think he's been thinking about it all day?"

"Well duh, you can basically hear him thinking about it. I think he's jealous" Sharpay nudged Gabriella grabbing onto her hand and leading her towards the cafeteria

"why would he be jealous" Gabriella rolled her eyes

"You have got to be kidding me Gabriella!" Sharpay stopped the both of them "as if you don't see it, you and Troy, you have a thing going on, and it's not just your fake relationship, he likes you and you like him"

".. wait, you seem pretty well informed about this" Gabriella wondered

Sharpay rolled her eyes "well yeah, we talk about it all the time!"

"You do?" Gabriella questioned

"yes we do.. so what are you gonna do about it"

Gabriella shrugged "I mean.. I never really thought about it I guess, I sort of noticed it, yesterday really brought it out for me.. but I never actually thought, this could be something.. you know?"

"But now that you know-" Sharpay tried to keep her going

"Well are you sure that he likes me?"

"Oh god did we go back to middle school?" Sharpay questioned sarcastically

Gabriella sighed shrugging "well I just wanna know"

"Yes, I'm sure he does. I've seen it since you guys first meet"

Gabriella smiled "he does like me, doesn't he?"

Sharpay laughed nodding her head "yeahh. Now what about you? How do you feel about him?"

Gabriella kept smiling but shrugged "I mean, he is really attractive-"

"and he has a great body" Sharpay added her opinion

"yeah, and well he's really funny"

"And he plays basketball"

Gabriella nodded "He's nice, and really sweet with me when we're together"

"and he works in a mechanic shop"

"alright, do you wanna go out with him?" Gabriella questioned but Sharpay just laughed motioning her hands for her to move on "but he has a lot of baggage, I don't know how to be the girlfriend who can help him through that, I've never really had an emotional connection with my boyfriends"

"Well you can learn" Sharpay suggested

"I guess.. wow we're talking like it's a guarantee I'm gonna go out with him" Gabriella rolled her eyes linking arms with Sharpay and starting towards the cafeteria again

"Well I mean it kind of Is, as soon as you tell him you like him, he'd be crazy not to ask you out, I mean have you looked in the mirror lately" Sharpay complimented her friend looking over at her and smiling once Gabriella blushed

**In the cafeteria**

"incoming, Logan" Chad warned Troy who nodded his head slowly turning around in his chair catching sight of Logan walking over towards their table

"Bolton" Logan nodded his head as he reached him

Troy let out a breath standing up from the chair "yeah?" he questioned wanting to get whatever was about to happen over with

"Where's you're girlfriend?" Logan wondered looking around slightly for any sign of Gabriella

Troy shrugged "not here" he answered short

Logan began to chuckle "you know it's funny, I've been hearing some things about the two of you"

"I don't care" Troy answered honestly glaring over at him

"And coming to think of it, I've never really seen you two looking to .. couply"

"Where is this going?" Troy asked noticing Chad, Jason and Zeke come up at his sides

"I'm just saying, some things going on here, and I'm gonna find out" Logan pushed his index finger hard into Troy's chest

"There is nothing to find out" Troy pushed his hand away from him stepping up closer to Logan in a threatening way "stay out of it"

"You know what, I think you're all threats, all talk and no action" Logan shoved his finger back into Troy's chest

Troy chuckled looking back at his friends who were all watching intently, he turned back to Logan "all talk?" he questioned and Logan just nodded, Troy pulled his hand back fast forcing his fist into Logan's face hard, Logan fell back slightly pulling a hand up to his bleeding nose "who's all talk bitch?" Troy asked spreading his arms out wide not even noticing the crowd of people forming around them, Logan pulled his hand away from his face and came running at Troy but before he could reach him Zeke had grabbed onto him from behind, Chad and Jason doing the same for Troy

"watch you're back Bolton" Logan threatened as Chad and Jason moved a struggling Troy towards the cafeteria doors

"what was that?" Chad asked troy as him and Jason let go of him once they were all outside the cafeteria

Troy shrugged shoving his hands in his pockets "he pissed me off?"

"He pissed you off? So you punched him?.. good one by the way" Jason tapped Troy over the shoulder who grinned

"what's going on?" Gabriella asked as her and Sharpay walked over to the boys looking over at Troy confused

Troy shrugged looking down at the floor

"Troy punched out Logan" Jason answered for him "You should have seen his swing though" he tried to lightning the mood

"Why'd you hit him?" Gabriella wondered walking closer to Troy who looked up at her

"I don't know, he's a jackass" Troy stated and Gabriella crinkled her eyebrows up at him

"Alright" she nodded slowly before turning to the others that were watching "We're gonna go" she told them and they all nodded understanding "Come on" she looked up at Troy before walking off

Troy sighed following after her "where are we going?" he asked fivc minutes later

Gabriella shrugged looking around before grabbing onto his hand and pulling him into a classroom "somewhere to talk" she answered his un-asked question

Troy nodded looking around "funny that whenever you wanna talk in private you end up in a classroom"

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked looking over at him questionatly

Troy sighed shaking his head "nothing, sorry"

Gabriella let out a breath nodding as she took a step closer to him "so what happened? I mean you expect me to believe you just punched Logan in the face cause he's a dickhead? You're not that type of guy Troy" she told him

Troy looked down at her and ran a hand through his hair "that was part of the reason I guess"

Gabriella rolled her lips before grabbing onto the bottom of his grey tee "what was the other part of the reason?" she asked looking up at him and biting her bottom lip

Troy placed his hands on her hips looking into her brown eyes "I think you already know it"

Gabriella smiled nodding "yeah, I do.. listen, um I'm gonna go and meet Drake after school" she told him thinking it would be better to tell him now when he seemed to be relaxed

Troy sighed nodding "do you have to?" he asked and Gabriella laughed "yeah alright, just uh.."

"what?" She asked curiously

"don't you know, do anything you-"

Gabriella laughed shaking her head "Troy, I have been there, and I'm not going back, trust me, when he gets horny he gets pervitish"

"Yeah that's not making me feel any better" he admitted rubbing the back of his neck

"You're right, that was stupid" Gabriella agreed "but can you wait for me until after we're done, I'm gonna need a ride home"

"Yeah sure" Troy nodded rubbing his hands up and down slowly over her hips "you know I-" Troy was interrupted by the sound of the class room door opening

Gabriella turned around to look at who had came in and froze "oh my god, Kelsie" she let go of Troy's shirt and his hands fell off her hips taking a step back to Kelsie and Gabriella could have their talk

"Hi" she spoke up looking back and forth from Troy and Gabriella before laughing "oh my god, I don't know what im doing here" she turned to leave

"Wait, Kels" Gabriella took a few steps forward "what were you going here?" she asked once Kelsie turned to look at her, feeling hopeful

Kelsie took in a breath and shrugged "I was being stupid" she answered "I thought.. well I've been thinking this now for a whole week"

"thinking what?" Gabriella questioned again

"that you and Troy weren't really together together" she laughed again running a hand through her hair "I thought it was just a distraction so I wouldn't catch you and Logan together.. which I see was stupid now, just me being paranoid as usual"

"uh" Gabriella froze "um I kind of have a confession to make"

"Gabriella I don't-" Troy cut in but Gabriella shook her head

"No, I wanna" she told him and he just raised his hands up taking a step back

"What confession?" Kelsie asked looking over at Gabriella confused

"Well, me and Troy aren't really together together.. but it wasn't meant to be a distraction so I could be with Logan, the opposite actually" Gabriella cleared her throat nervously as she watched over Kelsie intently

"I don't understand" Kelsie admitted

"Well, the day I told you what happened, I came back to school and Troy um, he threatened Logan to stay away from me, because I thought it would be harder for you to forgive me if you saw Logan around me all the time.." she bit down on her bottom lip

"so why does anyone have to fake date?" Kelsie wondered

"Well when Troy was threatening him, he thought it would seem realer if I was his girlfriend.. so we decided until everything kind of went back to the way it used to be we'd pretend to be together" Gabriella filled in the missing pieces

"So.. you think If you didn't threaten Logan, he would be hanging around you like Drake does?" Kelsie questioned softly

"Well it was just a precaution" Gabriella stated and Troy nodded his head from beside her

Kelsie nodded "no its ok.. wait, if you two aren't really dating then why were you, you know, really close when I walked in.. there's no one around here"

Troy cleared his throat rubbing the back of his neck "we were just umm-"

"practice" Gabriella filled in as her cheeks turned pink

Kelsie smiled nodding "alright whatever helps you sleep, I know what I saw" she pointed at the both of them

"So.. um, you're talking to me" Gabriella pointed out changing the subject

"nice observation" Kelsie nodded and Troy chuckled behind them

"Whats does this mean?"

Kelsie shrugged "Um I'm over this whole thing, a few days ago I thought it would take me a lot longer, but I'm not having fun hanging out with just Martha, and well Jason is only so much fun before he gets annoying, I miss everyone, and I do miss you. This whole thing, is over some stupid boy, who was just a huge dickhead in the first place, I shouldn't have blamed you for him dumping or ending what we had, cause really where was it gonna go in the first place? He would have just hurt me worse if it went on longer, so I guess I should thank you"

"thank me? But Kelsie you were happy and I butted in and hurt you" Gabriella reminded her taking a few steps closer

"the girls in our group, we fight, I can't count all the times you and Sharpay have fought and me and Taylor, but we always make up. I was blaming you for everything, cause it seemed easier then admitting the fact that maybe I was out of my league with Logan" Kelsie admitted walking closer to Gabriella

"what do you mean? If anything Logan was lucky to have a girl like you in his life, he screwed it up"

Kelsie smiled "thanks Gabs, but we all know he doesn't see it that way. God, I'm really sorry Gabriella, I've been such a bad friend throughout the past week and a few days, you were just trying to help and I didn't see it then"

Gabriella shook her head "we've both been pretty shitty friends, I'm sorry too" they both hugged

"aww isn't that cute" Troy joked from the side lines

"Troy you ruined the moment" Gabriella joked as she pulled away from Kelsie who looked over at the two of them

"So now that me and Gabriella are friends again, you guys don't have to fake date anymore" Kelsie informed them both

Troy and Gabriella nodded their head slowly "yeah well I guess" Gabriella shrugged

"that's what we, that's what we said we'd do" Troy mumbled

"well yous don't seem to enthused.. unless, some things going on with you two" Kelsie pointed out raising her eyebrows

"So Troy, me and Kelsie need to catch up a bit, I'll see you after school" Gabriella turned and smiled at Troy before grabbing a hold of Kelsie's hand and leading her out the classroom door

"Yeah alright" Troy replied watching Gabriella and Kelsie walk out the door

**Later after homeroom**

"yay! You're friends again" Sharpay cheered as she walked over to Gabriella and Kelsie with Taylor they two were standing at Gabriella's locker "does she know about everything" Sharpay eyed Gabriella about the whole fake relationship thing

Kelsie nodded her head "Yeah she told me everything, and first of all let me just tell both of you how sorry I am about the past week and a bit" she apologized to Taylor and Sharpay sincerely

Taylor shook her head waving her hand in the air "it's all in the past now, I'm just glad everything Is going back to normal" she stepped forward hugging Kelsie

"aww well isn't that cute" Sharpay smiled watching the two hug before gasping and turning to Gabriella "don't you have somewhere to be?"

Gabriella's eyes instantly widen, how could she have forgotten? "oh my gosh, yes, sorry guys see you later!" she waved before running off

"Gabriella!" Lisa ran up to Sharpay, Kelsie and Taylor having just missed her "Damn"

"Why are you here?" Sharpay asked glaring over at Lisa "you missed her, so I don't know why you're still here" she informed her best-friends friend

"Relax I just-" Lisa started but was interrupted

"Don't care, you're lucky I have to be somewhere right now" Sharpay pointed her finger in Lisa's face before turning to Kelsie and Taylor and smiling "bye girls" she waved before walking off which made both girls laugh

**At Troy and Chad's locker**

"hey guys" Zeke nodded his head at both boys as he walked over to them

"hey man" Troy closed his locker door turning to look over at Zeke "listen I wanted to thank you for helping out earlier today" he mumbled but loud enough for Zeke to hear

"Don't sweat it" Zeke waved it off "And uh, I know why you've been pissy with me lately, Jason told me.. look, I didn't really mean what I was saying, I didn't know the whole story, and I'll apologize to Gabriella later as well"

Troy nodded "it's cool, Kels and Brie are friends again, everything goes back to normal for you guys now, its fine really I'm over it" Troy knew Zeke meant what he said the week before on the soccer fields, but he was really over all this stuff and just wanted to go back being friends with Zeke.

"cool" Zeke grinned "oh by the way, coach wanted me to tell you guys practice in the morning before school tomorrow" he informed both Troy and Chad who nodded

"Troy!" Sharpay yelled running over to the three of them before her eyes caught onto Zeke's "Baylor" she stated before turning back to Troy "Gabriella's gone to talk to Drake"

"yeah I know, she told me" Troy shoved his hands into his pocket looking over at the blonde infront of him confused

"so I thought now is the time we make you a plan" Sharpay wriggled her eyes brows which made Chad chuckle

"What plan Sharpay?" Troy questioned her really not knowing what she was talking about

Sharpay rolled her eyes "Kelsie and Gabriella made up today, you've set things straight with Logan and now she' gone to tell Drake to back away from her a little.. well that's a guess, but I know my best friend anyway, you're condition for this little fake relationship was that it would go until everything went back to normal, that day has come and I know you've been thinking and worrying about it all day"

Troy decided to go along with it "keep going"

"I've seen the way you look at her, it isn't fake, and she feels the same way. So we need to make up a plan to get you with her" Sharpay replied placing her hands on her hips "and before you ask why I want to help, I like you for Gabriella I think you would make a really good boyfriend for her"

Troy rubbed the back of his neck "I don't have a plan yet" he admitted as Zeke and Chad watched and listened intently from beside him

Sharpay nodded smiling "I figured as much, so here's what we do, Gabriella loves the beach and she loves elephants, so you could get out one of the inflamible-"

Troy shook his head stopping Sharpay, it already seemed like to over the top and to much for him, that wasn't his style "or, how bout I just go and kiss her?"

Sharpay blinked for a while staring up at him and shrugging "well it's not exactly a great plan like mine, but it'll do.. But you're doing it today after she comes out of the quad"

"Are you sure that's a good idea? What if she's pissed or upset about her talk with Drake?" Troy worried

"Then you'll just cheer her up"


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the late post! i've been busy, Exam's are coming up in school :( but finally i've gotten a chance to post this new chapter! Exciting! so Gabriella's just about to have her Chat with Drake and Troy might have a little surprise for her when she gets back ;) **

**xx**

* * *

**In the quad**

"why did you ask me here Drake?" Gabriella asked as he walked over to her, after everything she had been through in the last five minute trying to get here on time, he was the late one

Drake chuckled nodding his head "You get straight to the point"

"yeah I do" Gabriella nodded her head agree "Now tell me why I'm here"

"I know you might be kind of put off from the setting of our private talk, considering our past here after school" he smiled taking a seat next to Gabriella on the concrete step "But that's not what I wanted you to come here for, this was just the fist –place that popped into my head and I only realized what I had done after I sent the message" he admitted to her

"Its ok" Gabriella shook her head, see this was the side she missed about him, when they had their thing, this is how he always was with her, of course it was only her he was nice to but that didn't matter.

"Gabriella, Troy he's not good for you" Drake summed up in a low voice and Gabriella rolled her eyes "I don't know how serious your relationship is, or if it even is a relationship, I've heard some rumors, but that doesn't matter I've seen you with him and its like you're just consumed in him only within two weeks"

"Where are you getting with this Drake? You don't even know Troy, sure he gets into some fights every once in a while but he's a great guy and he cares about me ok" she told him staring him dead In his brown eyes

"I'm not sure he does Gabriella, you might not believe this but I care about you so I called up some friends from New Jersey and asked some questions"

"I can't believe you Drake" Gabriella rolled her eyes turning to look into the distance

Drake shook his head keeping his gaze on the beauty in front of him "I had to.. and I found out some things, he had a reputation with girls over there, every night different girls, some were as young as 15, and others 20, he would play them and ditch them, not giving a shit about their feelings, it was all about him, he pretends to like them or whatever but really he doesn't he's only in for sex, trust me coming from someone who has, regretfully, done the root and ditch thing before Troy is not good for you. I don't want to see you hurt"

Gabriella turned to Drake just blinking at him for a few minutes before standing up "Drake, you're pathetic, I know your jealous of whatever me and Troy have doesn't mean you have to make up this huge story and pretend its about me not getting hurt instead of what it's really about, you getting what you want" she spat out at him watching mad as he stood up aswell

"I'm not lying about this Gabriella" Drake assured her

"Look he'd already told me about his past and I'm not gonna tell you about it cause it's not my place, but what he went through in one point of his life I guess he would have gotten angry and found a way to relieve stress.. or whatever, with a few girls, that's probably what you heard from whoever you talked about down there, and I don't care about that, he's not in new jersey anymore, he's gotten a better life here and he's not the same Troy he might have been down there" Gabriella concluded to Drake who rolled his eyes "And before you say anything I am not making excuses for him.. Drake, just stay out of it" She picked up her shoulder bag before turning around and storming off, She didn't know how she felt about what Drake had said, she knew Troy wasn't trying to play her, well she had seen him with other girls from time to time but that's only because he become really popular and girls all over school want to jump his bones plus he's told her he hates it when girls come up out of no where and try to hit on him, and well he never really told her about the girls from his old life in New Jersey, but he did say he went out a lot when everything with his dad happened and it was probably just a guess but come on, a hot guy go's out with his friends at night with all that anger stored up inside him, it would have been playing girls or fists fights.. which thinking about it now it was probably both

As Gabriella got to the front of the school she looked around for Troy spotting him leaning up against his car, Gabriella turned in his direction walking a little faster and as she got close enough she noticed Troy noticing her, he pushed off his car and waited for her to get to him which confused Gabriella a bit but she decided to push that away "Troy" she started as soon as she got to him but was cut off

Troy placed his hands on her cheeks, cupping her face and leaning down pushing his lips onto hers all in one quick moment. Gabriella stood there shocked for a moment as Troy kissed her before collecting herself and kissing him back, she moved her hands down to grip onto the bottom of his shirt like earlier that day, the kiss seemed to be all about releasing the tension between them ever since they were met, as if they were both trying to makeup for lost time and Gabriella felt herself being turned and felt her back hit the car, Troy's hands moved down to Gabriella's waist as she moved her hands up gripping onto his strong shoulders, and as air became a problem they both pulled away at the same time, Troy leant his forehead down to hers and they both stared into each others eyes as they began to collect their breathing.

**Friday at lunch in the cafeteria**

Troy walked over to their usual table with Ryan spotting Gabriella sitting down with Sharpay, Kelsie, Taylor and Chad, he grinned to himself as he noticed the seat next to her was vacant, as they reached the table Troy took the seat next to her wrapping an arm around her and stealing one of her fries

"Hey" she slapped his hand lightly "my fries" she told him protectively

"thanks for the fry" he told her with a grin and she just rolled his eyes "did you get a lift with Shar this morning?" he asked her quietly

Gabriella nodded turning around in her chair so she was facing him "yeah, I called her after you rang and told me about practice, she seemed excited"

Troy nodded his head looking down at her before rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand that was around Gabriella's shoulders "baby, you might have to get a lift with Sharpay in the mornings everyday now coach wants us in practice everymorning" he explained to her

Gabriella bit her lip nodding "yeah alright, it's ok Shar kind of threatened me today that if she didn't start seeing more of me she would .. well lets just say you might not be able to have kids" she stated blinking which made Troy chuckle "so I don't have any classes tonight" she told him grinning up at him

Troy smirked down at Gabriella rubbing his thumb across her bare shoulder "yeah?" he replied and Gabriella nodded

"Ah huh, so I was thinking we could go back to your house after school… you know so you can show me how to turn on a skateboard" she joked making Troy chuckle again which made herself smile

"sure, but you know uh learning how to turn takes a while, so you might wanna tell your mum you wont be home for dinner" Troy played along with it making Gabriella smile

"that's cute but I can't I only have till 6, I gotta get to a sleepover at Taylor's house by then, and I already told her I would go, sorry" she apologized to him

"alright, I'll drive you there" he offered and Gabriella nodded

"Thanks, I don't need anything anyway, I'll just sleep in my underwear" she concluded trying to keep the smirk hidden as she turned and grabbed another fry

"That's hot" Troy commented watching her carefully and Gabriella laughed

"earth to Troyella" Sharpay yelled over at the two of them as she stood up from the table with the others, making Gabriella and Troy look up both with confused looks on their face because of the Troyella comment

"The bell has rung" Taylor mentioned smiling over at the two of them "but it was cute, you two have your own little world"

"Alright, stop gushing" Chad told his girlfriend wrapping an arm around her shoulder and turning her around towards the door

Troy and Gabriella stood up following the others out the door

**After homeroom**

"so what are we doing tomorrow?" Chad asked Troy as they walked towards their locker

Troy shrugged "my brothers want my help down at the shop so we can build in the sky lights and other shit" he explained "you wanna help?"

"Yeah alright, I'll get Jas to come" Chad nodded before shoving his hands in his pockets "what about Zeke"

Troy shrugged "ask him, If he wants to I guess"

"Yeah ok, after were done we should go down to the park or something?" Chad wondered and Troy nodded "Cool.. Kayleigh In coming"

"Fuck" Troy sighed going to turn around and walk away but it was to late

"Troy, where are you going?" Kayleigh called out to him waving her hand in the air, smiling widely as Troy turned around stiffly

"Hey kayleigh" he nodded a head in her direction mustering up a smile grabbing onto Chad's shirt so he couldn't run off

"chad" she smiled over at Chad who just nodded "So Troy I wanted to know what you're doing tonight, the squads coming over my house and I thought it would be cool to invite some guys.. now Logan and Drake are going, I know you've gotten into little tiffs with them but it should be fine there will be plenty of other people there to distract you" she reached out and ran a finger down from his chest "you're welcome to come to Chad" she turned to face Chad "and bring some more guys from your team"

Troy and Chad turned to look at each other before back at Kayleigh and they both shook their heads "we can't, we've already got plans" Troy told her and Kayleigh looked confused up at him

"Oh.. ok, what are you boys doing?" She asked placing her hands on her hips

Troy rubbed the back of his neck looking over at Chad for help "uh well you know we're going over Taylors"

Kayleigh crinkled her eyebrows "wait, well if you're going to you're girlfriends house then Troy doesn't need to come" she smiled over at Troy again

"Well uh Gabriella will be there" Troy mentioned and Kayleigh's eyes darkened

"Right, cause you and her are together.." Kayleigh nodded slowly "well see you boys later" she added before turning an leaving

"Together?" Troy repeated Kayleigh "oh shit, I forgot we're going out" he turned to Chad who chuckled "Not funny"

Chad shrugged "look dude, you and Gabriella we're only fake dating" he pointed out as they started walking back towards their lockers

"but it doesn't feel like we are.. do you recon I even have ask her out again or?" Troy wondered to Chad

"Wait, enough about that, Kayleigh is friends with Sharpay who is going to Taylor's tonight, and if I know Kayleigh's type she's gonna ask Sharpay if we were there, which of course she's gonna say we weren't cause we arent actually gonna be there" Chad freaked out as they reached their lockers

Troy chuckled shrugging as he opened the lock on his locker "so we'll just tell Sharpay to lie to her or something, you're friends with her aren't you?"

Chad laughed out loud as he opened his own locker "you're joking right, Sharpay never does anything I tell her to do"

"Well we'll just go down there later tonight then" Troy suggested shoving his books into his locker

Chad nodded "alright, I'll meet you down there around 10"

**Later in Troy's bedroom**

Gabriella snapped another photo of Troy as she sat with her legs split on top of him so she was straddling him, laughing at the look on his face "yeah I like this one" she nodded looking at the photo on her phone

Troy rolled his eyes running his hands up and down her thigh "Brie, put the phone down" he ordered and Gabriella laughed chucking her phone onto the floor leaning down to kiss him

"so this is how this Is gonna work, your just gonna order me around?" Gabriella joked as she pulled away from him

Troy shrugged moving his hands up to her small waist "well if it bothers you then why don't you order me around?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes with a smile on her face "you're such a guy" she told him and he chuckled

"Yeah I no.. come here" he grabbed onto her tank top pulling her down to kiss her, trying to control his southern regions as she moved her tongue into the kiss, he had never felt this much for a girl ever before "you're so hot" he told her in between kisses before griping tight to her hips and flipping them around so that he was on top, closing her legs together and getting up on all fours so he was hovering above her moving one hand up to cup her cheek and the other itching up her top

Gabriella pulled away "whoa boy slow down" she told him grabbing a hold of the hand up her shirt and moving it back down to her hip

"sorry" Troy apologized moving his head down to the crock of her neck and kissing it slowly "I just cant control myself around you"

Gabriella bit down on her lip hard running her fingers through his hair "I know, but well technically we're not really going out yet and I'm not that kind of girl, and it doesn't matter how much I like you" she told him in a whisper

Troy lifted his head from her neck and turned himself around so he was laying down next to her

Gabriella sighed flipping over to her stomach beside him "I didn't tell you to stop" she stated looking over carefully at him

Troy grabbed onto her waist pulling her up on top of him locking his arms around her just above her butt "you're right, technically we're not going out" troy agreed to one of her later statements

Gabriella nodded letting her head fall down into the crock of his neck as her hands laid on his chest "I mean people think we're dating, but our friends and family and we know we're not actually dating" she explained further to him

Troy nodded "so we should go on a actual date" he summed up to her

Gabriella moved her head out from his neck pulling up to look him in the eye, she smiled "an actual date? Well where would you take me Bolton"

He shrugged "somewhere"

"Oh so romantic"

"You love it"

"We'll see" she told him before nodding her head "yes"

"Yes what?" Troy questioned and Gabriella rolled her eyes

"Yes, I'll go on a date with you, just tell me when and where"

"Tomorrow night?" he asked her, he didn't want to wait till next Friday the waiting would eat him up alive "and before you ask again no I will not tell you where we are going.. cause I have no fucking idea"

Gabriella laugh nodding "alright pick me up at 7" she ordered him "shit, whats the time" she suddenly remember getting up from Troy who sighed and reached into his jean pocket pulling out his phone and turning around to show her "it's already 6, come on you have to drive me" Gabriella stood up from Troy's bed slipping into her flat shoes and grabbing her shoulder bag "Come on" she rushed him grabbing onto her hands just as he slipped on his shoes and grabbed his keys, she pulled him out his bedroom door towards the front door

"hey I think me and Chad are coming down to Taylor's house tonight" Troy told Gabriella as they walked down his house steps

Gabriella turned to look back at Troy with a confused look on her face "why?" she wondered

Troy flipped his hair out of his eyes and shrugged "uh it's a long story, Kayleigh asked me and Chad to some cheerleading party and you were our backup plan"

"Ew she invited you to one of those things? God don't ever go to those, I used to when I was captain, it's like one big orgy, well not really but everyone ends up pairing off and going some place to fuck, S doesn't even go, I had to considering I was captain but me and Chad would leave together once everyone had practically gotten horny" Gabriella explained to him and Troy grinned over the start of her sentence

"So I shouldn't go to one your saying? You jealous Montez?" Troy asked cockily and Gabriella rolled her eyes

"You two going out tonight?" Sam asked as they walked past him towards the front door

Troy shook his head "I'm just dropping her off somewhere I'll be back but I'm going out somewhere again around ten" he explained to his older brother who nodded

"Me and Dean are going out, he wants me to come check out some new club opening up" Sam shrugged

"Have fun" Gabriella joked at Sam who laughed nodding

"See you bro" Troy pulled on Gabriella's hand leading them out the house

**At Taylors later that night**

"so girls I don't think we've brushed enough on boys tonight" Taylor started making the others laugh "no seriously, Sharpay you start"

"on boys?" Sharpay asked and Taylor nodded "well we all know I'm not talking to Zeke"

"which I believe is wrong" Gabriella raised her had as she moved up on the bed with all the other girls, Jesse McCartneys voice running through the room

"Gabriella please don't start, I have already told you I refuse to go out with a guy who thinks so little of my best friend, you would do the same for me" Sharpay reached out grabbing ahold of the potato chips

"So you're lucky Troy's sort of friends with Sharpay" Kelsie pieced together pointing out to Gabriella who picked up a marshmallow and throwing it at her. Kelsie gasped grabbing a handful of popcorn and chucking it back at Gabriella "suck it" she told her pocking her tongue out at her

Gabriella and Sharpay blinked over at Kelsie "that hit me too" Sharpay stated before shoving her hand into the M&M packet, Gabriella doing the same with the marshmallow packet but before they got a chance to throw Taylor interrupted

"Girls please back to the subject, Sharpay you were saying" Taylor tried to get the conversation going again

Sharpay shoved the gummy bears back into the packet rolling her eyes "god Taylor you are such a sleepover Nazi" she stated looking over at Taylor who just rolled her eyes while Gabriella and Kelsie laughed "alright, I'll play along. I'm not talking to Zeke blah blah blah, but he keeps coming up to me" she shrugged

"Wait what does he say?" Kelsie asked getting interested

"well at first he didn't say anything, and I didn't give him a chance but then this morning there he was again at my locker and by then I was just fed up so I told him if he had something to say already say it and then he said he was gonna make everything right.. and that was it, so that's my love life, Kelsie hows yours?" Sharpay finished up turning to her friend

Kelsie sighed "well I don't talk with Logan anymore but me and Jason are kind of.. confusing to be honest" she summed up and everyone looked over at her confused "I can't tell whether or not he likes me or likes me as a friend"

"Oh don't you hate that?" Taylor added her input and everyone nodded

"And its like, when he's being really sweet and buying me lunch and calling me just to hear my voice, I like him like him.. but then when he's burping and swearing around me like I'm Zeke or Chad or Troy and making those stupid comments guys usually make around other guys its like im not even sure if I like him as a friend" Kelsie looked down at her fingers feeling like a bitch

"well if you ask for my opinion, Jason has always liked you" Sharpay comforted her friend

"Yeah and im sure if you just tell him that you don't feel comfortable hearing his stupid jokes or comments he'll stop" Gabriella added on

"Yeah just don't say it that way" Taylor replied and everyone laughed

"Alright we're moving around the circle, Taylor you're turn" Kelsie stated to her best friend

"eh out of us all I'm the least dramatic, it seems like me and Chad have been going out for ages, there aren't any big surprises in our relationship anymore.. but you know I don't care I love him" Taylor summed up in one sentence and the other girls smiled over at her

"Aww that is so freaking cute" Gabriella smiled over at her friend

"Seriously, Chad's an idiot but if you ever break up with him I'll kill you and vice versa, you two are like the dream couple" Sharpay told Taylor who just laughed

"Well speaking of dream couples, hello Mrs. Bolton" Kelsie said turning to face Gabriella and Sharpay laughed out loud from beside her

"Mrs. Bolton" Sharpay said quietly between laughs

Gabriella ignored her best friend and shrugged "me and Troy are… well he's taking me out tomorrow night"

Taylor gasped along with Sharpay and Kelsie "like a date, your going on a date with your fake boyfriend"

Gabriella sighed "You know this whole fake boyfriend thing is stupid, it doesn't even feel like were fake going out now, sure people in school think were going out but to me it just feels like the start of a relationship you know before you become official and its all about the flirting and making out"

"do you want a relationship with him though?" Kelsie asked "a real one" she corrected her self

"Yeah sure, a real one, but well it confuses me, does he have to ask me to be his girlfriend? People already think we're boyfriend and girlfriend"

"I say he has to ask" Sharpay answered for her "Do you want me to talk to him?"

"no if he's going to I want him to do it by himself" Gabriella admitted right before Taylor's bedroom door opened

"Shit that's scary" Sharpay mumbled as Troy and Chad walked in, crashing down infront of the tv turning on the wii

"Ah hi to you to" Taylor rolled her eyes "what are you two doing here?" she asked

Chad shrugged turning his head to look at his girlfriend "we were bored" he admitted with a shrug

* * *

**Enjoyed? Review please :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**EKK! Troy and Gabriella's very first date! Excited? :D**

* * *

**Saturday at the mechanic shop**

"hey, we're here, what do you want us to do" Troy asked his brothers as he walked into the warehouse with Chad, Jason and Zeke

Sam looked around before speaking up "ah you guys can burn all the junk piled up outside"

"Sweet" Jason hi-5'd Zeke

"How come they get the only fun job?" Dean asked, he had been there all morning and was already dirty and had rips all over his clothes, it didn't seem fair

"Cause I don't trust you and fire" Sam answered honestly

"Who's the older brother here?" Dean reminded him "alright whatever, I need your help with the saw" he stated

"Yeah ok" sam nodded

"Hey how was last night?" Troy asked his brothers and both of them instantly smiled

"I love cheers" Dean commented on the name of the club "got a headjob and a lay" he added proud "and our brother here" he reached over tapping Sam over the back with a smile "experienced his –"

"Enough" Sam silenced Dean embarrassed "to the saw" he stated walking further into the warehouse

"To the saw" Dean repeated with a chuckle following his little brother

"your brothers are awesome" Chad informed Troy who just rolled his eyes and began towards the backyard at the back of the warehouse where the pile of junk Sam and Dean were talking about were

"hey guys, we should like ring up everyone we know and have a sick as bonfire party" Jason suggested excitedly

"In the middle of the day, with no alcohol" Zeke rolled his eyes "No one would show up"

"There are day parties and I saw Dean with a beer, he's gotta have a stash around here somewhere and as if they wouldn't let Troy take a few" Jason pointed out as they walked around the side of the big warehouse towards the back

"They would probably only give me like four or eight for us only, know way would they loan me their beers for other people they don't know" Troy informed his friend as they turned into the huge backyard that had atleast six big piles of junk they had to burn

"Alright this is how we go about burning this shit, although it would be fucking awesome to burn the lot at the same time" he mentioned and all the boys started to chuckle "but we don't wanna burn down Troy's family shop, so we'll do one at a time"

"Sounds good" Troy nodded in agreement walking over towards the petrol tank his brothers had left outside

"is this legal?" Jason questioned watching Troy

"I don't think so, its just like when the farmers burn their entire paddocks to get ride of dead grass or wheat whatever" Zeke tried to explain

Troy chuckled over at them as he walked up to the first pile sprinkling just a little petrol as high up as he could reach "match" Troy called out and Chad walked up to him lighting a match and handing it to him, Troy through it at the spot he poured the petrol and the whole pile instantly went up in flames making the boys take a couple of steps back

"This is awesome, dips lighting the next one" Jason stated

**Later on at Gabriella's house**

"Hey lisa" Gabriella smiled as she opened her front door leaning forward to give her a hug

"Hey so it's 6 o'clock and I thought we could watch the covenant, you know I'm a sucker for Caleb" Lisa smiled holding up the covenant dvd cover and taking a step inside to Gabriella could close the door behind her

Gabriella smiled nodding "Me to, so hot" she agreed before sighing "but I can't not tonight at least, I've got a uh date"

"a date, are you cheating on Troy" she joked laughing but when Gabriella didn't laugh back she began to worry "well who's this date with then?"

"Troy" she answered

"Troy.. ohh so it's a fake date" Lisa concluded nodding her head

"No It's a real date, it's our first date actually" she admitted as Lisa stood there with her hands on her hips

"Gabriella Carmen Montez, tell me whats going on" Lisa demanded

"I'm sorry I would have told you it's just well we haven't hung out in a while and I didn't get a chance" Gabriella began and Lisa waved it off "So I'll start from the beginning, me and Troy we were at the start rely just fake dating but well I was always attracted to him and apparently he was with me" she smiled thinking about it "and well I don't know he's sweet and funny-"

"Yeah yeah what I want to know is when did you guys change from fake relationship to .. whatever you are now" Lisa interrupted

Gabriella laughed "Well uh Wednesday after school I came out from the quad and he was waiting for me and just kissed me and since then it's been like the stage before you get into the actual relationship" she explained

Lisa gasped "oh I love that stage" she smiled and Gabriella nodded agreeing before her bell on the front door rang again "when's he coming?"

"Not for another hour" Gabriella informed her before opening the front door "wow, Zeke hi" she greeted Zeke shocked

Zeke smiled nervously down at Gabriella before noticing Lisa "oh you have company"

"Company, what company, Lisa just needed to borrow some makeup from my room" Gabriella turned back to Lisa who instantly nodded

"Yeah, I'll go get it" Lisa played along walking off towards the stairs

"So uh Zeke.. whats up" She wondered turning back to face him

Zeke rubbed his hands together nervously "uh, look I just wanted to come by and apologize for being a dick, that's not me you know I'm usually a nice guy"

"Yeah" Gabriella nodded placing her hands behind her back and listening intently

Zeke rolled his lips together "and I know you know what I said that day, I'm really really sorry I didn't know the full story and I feel like such a prick for just assuming something like that"

"You know I wasn't pissed at what you said I knew people would think that but I was upset that you out all people did, you're my friend, you've been my friend since like the seventh grade, I just never thought-"

"I know and I miss being you're friend, I really am sorry and I wanna just put this all behind us, but that's not my call" Zeke concluded

Gabriella nodded before smiling up at him "of course I wanna put this behind us, you're forgiving big guy, now I want a hug" She ordered and Zeke smiled bending down to give her a hug "and you know, I'll be sure to tell Sharpay all about this" she mentioned as they pulled away

Zeke nodded "I didn't come here and apologize because I wanted Sharpay back" he admitted to her

"I didn't think that, but it couldn't help your chances, could it?" Gabriella added and Zeke chuckled "Alright I gotta kick Lisa out my room and get ready for a date so I'll see you Monday"

"Yeah alright see you Monday" he stated bending down to hug her once more "thank you Gabriella"

"no problem" she told him "see you" she waved goodbye before closing her front door

**7.00 pm**

"Honey! Can you come down here and help with dinner" Angeline yelled through the house from the kitchen

Gabriella jogged down the stairs "I can't!" she yelled back before running through the door

"Why not?" Angeline wondered before turning to face her daughter and gasping "oh my gosh Gabriella you're dressy for dinner"

Gabriella laughed, she was wearing a pair of tight blue jeans with brown high heels that went up to the middle of her shins with white flowy shirt that exposed her hips (see Vanessa-hudgens-diesel-delicious-01) "I thought it was kind of in-between fancy and casually, I did my makeup and shoes fancy and the clothes casual" she explained to her mother

"What for?" she wondered

Gabriella smiled "I have a date" she commented leaning against the bench top

"With who?" Angeline asked interested

"Troy Bolton"

"Oh that attractive boy who has come over here once or twice"

Gabriella laughed about the attractive comment "yes, that's him"

"Oh honey, he's a hunk, stick with this boy" Angeline advised and Gabriella nodded with a smile before the door bell rung

"Gotta go, that's him" she walked over and kissed her mum on the cheek before walking towards the front door rolling her eyes once she heard her brother's voices mixed with Troys

"so where are you taking her?" Kye asked Troy

"Don't answer that" Gabriella ordered Troy as she walked over towards the three of them who were standing just inside the house with the front door wide open "We're leaving"

"Alright, see you later tonight" Jay shrugged

"have her home by 11" Kye instructed over at Troy

"Oh please" Gabriella rolled her eyes grabbing onto Troys hands leading him out the door closing it behind her "Sorry about that"

"You look.. hot" Troy complimented and Gabriella smiled

"Thanks, so do you" she complimented back, he was wearing a grey long sleeve tee but he had the sleeves rolled up to just below his elbows and had three of the five buttons at the neck of his shirt that went down to the bottom of his chest undone with low riding black jeans and his white slip on guy shoes "So I have something to tell you" she started and Troy chuckled as they walked towards his car

**Later at the hot rock diner **

"Come on brie, tell me already" Troy whined as they took their seat in a booth "You can't just say you have something to tell me and not tell me straight away"

Gabriella laughed "but it's so much funner watching you stress about it"

"just tell me" he begged her

Gabriella laughed again "alright, alright" she agreed "Zeke came over my house"

"Today?" Troy wondered and Gabriella nodded a yes "he was with me today"

"Well when did he leave?" Gabriella asked

"6 ish" Troy shrugged, he wasn't really sure about it but it seemed right

"Well that was around the time he got to my house" Gabriella informed him

"What did he want" Troy asked interested

"he apologized to me, I don't know how he found out I knew what he said about me but he came over and apologized saying he didn't know the full story and he felt like a prick about it and really wanted my forgiveness, so I forgave him, I hate fighting with people especially people who are my friends" Gabriella summed up moving closer to Troy who she thought was to far away

Troy smirked noticing this and moved his arm up around her shoulder "yeah he told me he was gonna apologize to you once he did to me" Troy admitted

"You didn't tell me he apologized to you, first off when and why did he have to apologize to you" Gabriella asked

Troy shrugged "Ah, Wednesday or Tuesday I think and I don't know I guess its cause he knew me and you were close and he knew I was pissed at him about what he said about you"

"oh you were pissed at him because of what he said about me?" Gabriella looked over at him smiling and he nodded smiling slightly "that's cute"

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment and not at all degrading" troy said

Gabriella laughed shaking her head "why would it be degrading?" she wondered

"I'm a man, cute is for like boys before puberty" Troy explained to Gabriella making her laugh "seriously"

**An hour later**

"Seriously, I say Michael Jackson, best singer there ever was" Gabriella argued her case as the two of them walked out of the diner side by side "I mean does the word, thriller mean nothing to you?"

"Michael Jackson's good, but I wouldn't say the best" Troy replied

"Well who do you like then?" Gabriella wondered "I need to know these things if we're gonna date"

Troy chuckled "yeah sure cause you know we can't go out unless you know what singers I like" he joked and Gabriella rolled his eyes "I like bands, like Simple Plan, 30 seconds to mars, kings of leon"

Gabriella nodded "I like the first two, but I don't really know much kings of leon songs" she admitted

"Well I'll have to show you some oneday" Troy informed her steering her in another direction

"Where are we going?" Gabriella wondered "and why are we walking you have a car"

"It's just down the street" Troy told her

"alright, then" Gabriella nodded "You know this is the first, first date I've had that hasn't been awkward" she admitted to him

"Really?" Troy asked and Gabriella nodded "well this my first official date with a girl" he admitted to her as well

Gabriella looked over at Troy confused "what do you mean first official date"

"I don't know, with all the other girls it was just hanging out and well we never really talked cause there would always be others around like friends and then when we were alone we did ah.. other things" he stated rubbing the back of his neck

Gabriella bit down on her lip "So I never got to tell you what Drake wanted to talk with me about Wednesday" she reminded him

"Oh yeah, so what was it?" he asked suddenly remember, he had totally forgotten

"well about you actually" she replied and Troy raised his eyebrows at her "So Drake doesn't trust you and he has that big thing for me, so apparently he called some friends he knows in new Jersey to ask them about you anyway he went on about how you had this reputation back then on being a player and just in it for sex and howm your not god for me and all these other things"

Troy cleared his throat suddenly feeling nervous "uh what did you say to him"

"I basically told him to mind his own business and that you care about me and that I didn't care about the girls from New Jersey because I understood given all you've been through and he thought I was making up excuses for you.. was i?" She asked him stopping both of them suddenly noticing they were on a side walk of a street she knew was familiar but with it being dark she couldn't really put her finger on it

"uh in around the last few months I was in Jersey I was a mess, and I wasn't lying when I said I went out a lot, I went out almost everynight with some of my friends and yeah as few times I played some girls but I was angry and stressed and it was just a way of.. Relieving tension I guess, but since I've moved in here it's like I'm completely different, in a good way, so I promise you that I would never even think about treating any girl the way I used to treat them" Troy answered back placing his hands lightly on her hips

Gabriella bit her lip looking up at him "I thought so, I just needed to hear that from you" she informed him and Troy grinned "we're good Troy, now tell me where we are at least"

Troy shook his head turning back towards their destination "not till we get where were going"

"oh you're so mysterious Bolton" Gabriella joked making him laugh

"So question, why have all your first dates been awkward?" Troy wondered bringing that conversation back up

Gabriella shrugged "I don't know I always thought it was like a universal thing, like all first dates are awkward but now I guess not.. maybe I was nervous or the guy was nervous, maybe we just had nothing in common there for nothing to talk about, I really don't know they've just all been at least a little bit awkward"

Troy smiled looking over at her "well I'm glad to know I broke your awkward first date streak" he admitted making Gabriella laugh

"I swear I no this street" Gabriella stated after she had finished laughing and squinted her eyes looking around

Troy wrapped an arm around her shoulder "stop it already we'll be there in a second" he told her

"You know it annoys me that you've only been living here for two weeks and you seemed to already no your way around parts of Albuquerque better then me" Gabriella huffed crossing her arms infront of her chest

Troy shrugged "what can I say, I have a gift" he joked earning a jab in the side from Gabriella "hey be nice or you'll never get to know where I'm taking you"

"So you're saying if a jab you once more you'll turn us back around?" Gabriella questioned

Troy nodded "Yes I would"

"I don't believe you" she stated simply before jabbing him again in his side

"Alright, I was bluffing" he admitted smiling as Gabriella laughed "and you don't have to worry anymore, because here we are" he mentioned as they rocked up at the front of the park

Gabriella gasped "The park, of course now I know where we are" she said smiling "but why are we here?" she wondered looking up at Troy as they walked up to the playground

Troy moved his arm from her shoulder and stood in front of her shoving his hands in his pockets and looking around "cause this is where we first officially met"

Gabriella smiled at him "aww, yeah I guess it is"

"Right over there actually" he pointed out the spot right before you hit the basketball court exactly where they we're introduced "you looked so beautiful that day" he admitted in a whisper "I couldn't get you out of my head the rest of the day"

Gabriella took a step closer to him "I still wear that jacket you gave me every chance I get, it used to smell like you, now it smells like perfume" she stated

Troy held in a chuckle but failed miserably "you know the image of you in my clothes Is really hot"

"And maybe one day you'll get to see it"

Troy grinned lowering his lips down to hers slowly but surely, letting his hands run down her until they hit to her hips locking them around her waist, his tongue slid into their kiss as Gabriella's hand wrapped around his neck running her fingers through his hair she loved the feeling he gave her when he kissed her, it was like a million butterflies mixed with the forth of july fireworks, it was amazing and she always loved every bit of it

**Sunday**** at Gabriella's house**

"- he kissed me, then asked me to be his girlfriend I said yes we kissed somemore and then we talked some and kissed some" Gabriella finished the evaluation of her date to her best friend as they sat outside around the rim of the pool dipping their feet into the water

"oh that's so cute, now you two are in an actual relationship, I bet Troy is a great kisser" Sharpay nudged Gabriella smiling over at her

Gabriella laughed nodding "yeah he's great" she agreed

"and you know he's probably got a huge dick" she added as well and Gabriella gasped pushing Sharpay lightly

"stop thinking about my boyfriends penis.. but you're right it would be big" she admitted bit her lip which made Sharpay laugh

"and anyone with a big penis has got to be great in bed"

"Alright, I'm still a virgin and I'm not about to have sex with Troy, I wont my first to be with someone I love" Gabriella admitted smiling and she looked down at her feet in the water

Sharpay smiled "that's nice, but well with me it's like I just can't wait to get rid of it" she informed Gabriella

"once upon a time you told me you wanted Zeke to be you're first" Gabriella reminded Sharpay who rolled her eyes

"I didn't know what I was talking about, I liked him and he was cute" she shrugged "anyway I'm moving on to bigger fish.. well not much bigger, zeke Is a big boy, in both ways" she nudged Gabriella who laughed

"You know I've forgiven him" Gabriella started and Sharpay instantly looked over at her "yeah he came to my house yesterday and apologized he said he didn't know that full story and shouldn't assume things and he felt like a dick and just wanted things back to normal and I forgave him, he was so sweet about everything"

"well this doesn't mean I'm going to forgive him.. he's got a lot of work to do to even make me think about forgiving him"

**At Troys house**

"So you and Gabriella" Chad shook his head spinning the basketball on his index finger

Troy shoved his hands into his pocket skating over towards Chad "Yeah, we're officially going out now" he told him

Chad nodded "That's great man" he said honestly turning towards the ring jumping up and making the shot

"nice one" Troy commented and Chad smiled a thank you over at him as he went to retrieve the ball "she told me Drake rang up some people he knows in New Jersey just to grill them about me"

Chad dribbled the ball over to him raising his eyebrows "really? What are you gonna do about that man?"

Troy shrugged "I don't know.. I mean that's not right, I don't give a shit if he has feelings for Gabriella and is worried about her whatever, you don't go digging into other peoples business.. isn't that like spying?"

Chad laughed "maybe we can get him sent to jail"

"Eh, we're not that lucky" Troy stated before bending down and gripping onto his skateboard flipping it around and landing back on the ground

"True, well I got you're back if he starts shit at school" Chad stated bouncing his basketball up and down infront of Troy

Troy chuckled "like you were there for me when I got into that fight with Logan?" he asked and Chad nodded

"Yeah dude I pulled you away, that's included as contributing to the fight" Chad replied and Troy just rolled his eyes

"hey aren't you supposed to be at Taylors house by now" Troy asked pulling out his phone from his pocket to get the time, Chad doing the same

"Shit, she's gonna kill me" Chad sighed shoving his phone back into his pocket and dropping the basketball to the ground "see ya tomorrow before school for practice" Chad said as him and Troy did the man shake

Troy nodded his head "yeah see ya"

* * *

**What did you all think, Cute? or not? i actually realled liked this chapter! hope you guys did too! xx **

**Review, favorite, Follow!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning, sexy scene in coming!**

* * *

**Wednesday at East High**

"that's it, I can't take this anymore, I'm quitting my Wednesday lesson" Gabriella admitted to everyone as she walked over with Ryan to Troy and Chad's locker, Jason Zeke and Taylor were already there

Troy stepped forward hugging his girlfriend "Finally" he told her and she playfully hit him on the chest

"What made you wanna stop?" Taylor asked curiously

"it was those days I had off, I had so much more of a social life then and I wasnt as tired all the time and I loved it, but I don't wanna quit everything that would be like a waste of my entire life, so Wednesday being in the middle of the week and everything, just seem's like a pretty good day to permanently take off" she explained to everyone

"Have you told Kelly?" Troy wondered wrapping his arms around her from behind

Gabriella shook her head "not yet, but I'm gonna ring her up some time today and tell her I wont be coming in tonight" she spoke confidently "so I can go over you're house tonight"

Troy smirked leaning his forehead down on her shoulder after kissing it softly "awesome"

"Hey Gabriella, have you seen Sharpay?" Zeke wondered and Gabriella smiled back at him

"She should still be down by her locker" she informed him and Zeke nodded a thanks before walking off

"oh baby wouldn't it be so cute if Zeke and Sharpay got together?" Gabriella asked turning around in his arms so she was facing him and wrapped her own arms around his neck

Troy shrugged "I don't know.. I was really around them when they were together so I can't picture it"

"Well trust me they were cute"

"I trust you" Troy nodded his head blankly which informed her that he was not interested at all

Gabriella smacked his chest again "stop making fun of me"

"What did I say?" Troy asked and Gabriela shrugged "I'm sorry baby" he apologized anyway leaning down to kiss her

Gabriella smiled as they pulled away "you are forgiven, come on I need to get out my books" she told him grabbing onto his hand turning them around in the direction of her locker "bye guys" she smiled over at the others as they walked away hearing faint bye's from behind them

"you don't need books" Troy whined

Gabriella rolled her eyes "uh yeah I do, because, I actually do work in class so I can you know get into college"

"Is that your way of pressuring me into doing work for school? Cause if this is how this relationship is gonna work then-" Troy started dragging off his sentence

Gabriella nudged him hard in the side making him laugh rubbing his side with his hand after her elbow had left "you're such a smart ass" she informed him and Troy just nodded grinning over at her

"I owe it to my brothers" he replied simply and Gabriella sighed "I was joking?" he stated confused at her reaction

"no its just Troy don't you think you should be really trying hard in school especially since it's senior year?" She asked him as they stopped at her locker but instead of getting out her books she turned to face Troy who shrugged

"I already told you, I don't need to try this year, all I have to do is pass which will be easy, I already have stuff lined up for after high school" he tried to explain to her again, confused as to why this conversation was coming up again

"Yeah I know but it's just I think you can do better then settling for mechanics and staying here in Albuquerque, Chad, Jason and Zeke have all been talking about what colleges their gonna enroll in since like freshman year for you know, basketball" Gabriella told him softly so no one else could listen in on their conversation

Troy rubbed the back of his neck looking down at his girlfriend "Alright I admit it would be awesome to play college Basketball, but be realistic brie there is no way someone like me is getting into any college"

Gabriella shook her head reaching up and placing her hands on his shoulders "some one like you? Troy your smart know matter what you think, you pass all your test and assignments with B's and that's without even studying or doing the work think of how great you'd do if you actually tried, I believe you could get into any college you wanted and you could make something great out of your self.. but that's just my opinion"

Troy nodded thinking through what Gabriella had just told him, it was true Troy did get B's on almost all of his test and assignments without studying, her, Chad and his brothers were the only ones who knew about it and Chad only knew because he was in most of his classes, maybe Gabriella had something here, but did Troy really wanna go to college? And abandon his brothers? "so if I say I'll think about it will you drop the subject?" troy asked

Gabriella sighed biting her bottom lip "if you really think about it I promise I wont bring it up, but you'll have to tell me your decision once you make it" she added

Troy nodded placing his hands around Gabriella's waist "straight away" he replied making Gabriella smile

"so tonight I was thinking.. holy shit" Gabriella cut herself off stepping back from Troy to get a better view of what was in front of her on the opposite side of the hall way to them

"What?" Troy asked turning around to see what she was looking at "whoa" he stated before chuckling "I did not expect that at all"

"me neither" Gabriella agreed staring over at Kayleigh and Drake, making out against the lockers very.. Vigorously "it's probably just a fling or something"

"Yeah I mean, Kayleigh has heaps of those right?" Troy questioned and Gabriella nodded not taking her eyes off them "babe, come on, you're books" he mentioned to her

Gabriella cleared her throat finally taking her eyes off Drake and Kayleigh to face Troy "yeah, my books, thanks" she turned to her locker unlocking it and going through her stuff

Troy leant up against the locker next to hers watching her carefully "so uh you were saying about tonight?"

"oh yeah um I was just gonna say that uh I can't stay to long cause it's my turn to cook dinner tonight" Gabriella made up biting her lip as she pulled some books into her shoulder bag

Troy reached out tucking a lose piece of her hair out behind her ear "You should stay for dinner at my house, we only have oven pizza's but my brothers keep saying they wanna get to know you better, it's kind of creepy I have this feeling like Sam's trying to hard being the father figure in our family but it might be good you getting to know them" he offered and Gabriella turned to face him quickly sending the lose hair back from behind her ear into her face making Troy chuckle

"Uh maybe another time Troy, I keep missing my days to cook and my mum says if I'm late for tonight ill be stuck doing the dishes for two weeks"

**At lunch**

"Zeke keeps coming to me and apologizing" Sharpay told Gabriella as they walked out of the gym after Sharpay's cheerleading practice, Gabriella had gotten stuck singing for them again

"I saw Kayleigh and Drake making out while I was with Troy and totally freaked" Gabriella admitted

"Why, it's not like you own Drake and you do have Troy now, plus Drake's had plenty of one night stand things since you and him ended you're after school make outs on the quad" Sharpay stated to Gabriella running a hand through her wet hair, she had taken a shower after her practice

"whats so wrong with Zeke coming and apologizing? i think he's getting serious about you now, he probably realized how much he cared about you once you broke it off with him, you should give him another chance"

"I'm sick of giving him chances Gabriella, I'm over him and now he just has to realize it.."

"Your right.. I don't own Drake and he has had flings before but this is with Kayleigh, the only person, I think, in the entire world that I just cannot stand and Logan and Tom Cruise happen to be included in that list, this just really bothered me and I feel bad about it bothering me so much, I have Troy now, who's an amazing guy and like ten times hotter then drake, but well I lied to Troy for the first time, after I saw them, he asked me to spend dinner with him and his brothers tonight and I told him I had to make dinner for my mom and I couldn't get out of it" she spoke low so no one around them would hear her as she steered Sharpay In the direction of the cafeteria

"Gabriella whoa I get that you're upset about Drake and Kayleigh hooking up but coming from someone who knows lying to your new boyfriend over it is a huge mistake.. you should seriously consider telling him about his" Sharpay gave her best friend her best advice

Gabriella sighed "and I think you should tell Zeke once and for all that you're over him, give him a chance to move on with his life"

Both girls walked to the cafeteria in silence after that, thinking about the others advice and once they walked through the big lunch room doors they had already made up their mind to not listen to their best friend this time around.

"Yeah well at least I don't carry around a freaking basketball with me everywhere I go!" the girls heard Taylor yelling at Chad as they walked over to their usual table. Taylor and Chad were both standing glaring over at each other as Ryan sat down and watched silently

Chad laughed running a hand through his hair placing the basketball down on the ground "Like you can talk Taylor you carry a fucking calculator around like it's a bible!"

"at least I didn't make up a name for it!" She yelled back

"I did not" Chad threatened lowering his voice

"you should stop talking now before you hurt Melinda's feelings" Taylor said through gritted teeth looking down at the ground where the basketball was laying

Chad looked around noticing people were watching "great now everyone knows our business, hope your fucking happy Taylor, really!" he began to yell again turning back to look at his girlfriend

"Who cares!" Taylor wondered loudly throwing her hands in the air

"me!" Chad answered bending down to grab his basketball before walking forward and grabbing onto Taylor's wrist pulling her away

Gabriella and Sharpay looked over at each other in disbelief before walking forward taking a seat next to Ryan "how did that.. whole thing, even start?" Gabriella asked him

Ryan played with his bag full of grapes in front of him before answering "uh, Chad was supposed to met Taylor at her locker at the end of last period so they could go up to the garden above the science labs together and spend lunch up there but uh Chad forgot and came here with me-"

"And Taylor waited until deciding to come looking for him, finding him here?" Sharpay guessed the rest of the story and Ryan nodded "then they started arguing about each others flaws, this doesn't seem like a good stage in their relationship"

"You think?" Ryan asked sarcastically making Sharpay glare over at him "sorry, but I'm just like in shock right now, they've never fought like that"

"They hardly ever fight" Gabriella mentioned

**Twenty minutes later**

"I don't know Gabby, I'm really worried about this date with Jason, I'm trying to figure out this whole problem not knowing if I like him like him or don't like him what so ever, so I figured the way he acts Friday on our date will answer all of my doubts and questions.. but now I'm nervous.. like really nervous" Kelsie admitted to Gabriella as they walked down the corridor

"what? nervous that Jason will be really sweet or that he'll be feral?" Gabriella wondered

Kelsie shrugged "obviously worried he'll be feral" she told her as they got to Gabriella's locker

Gabriella nodded turning to face her "well that means you want to like him" she pointed out about to open her mouth to say something else when she glimpsed Kayleigh and Drake kissing on the opposite side of the hallway like earlier that morning "seriously?" she mentioned staring over at them, twice in one day? Drake only ever did that when they were together, and that was a big deal to him cause he used to say he hated public displays of affection

"What?" Kelsie asked turning around to look at what Gabriella was looking at

**After homeroom at Troy and Chad's locker**

"I really screwed up dude" Chad admitted "I've never yelled at her like that and in public too"

Troy shrugged "from what you've told me about you and Taylor I think you'll both get over it in a few days and get back to normal in no time"

"Yeah but you weren't there for this fight, I said some things I really shouldn't have" Chad rubbed the back of his neck sighing

"then if she doesn't forgive you make a total ass of your self in public and beg for forgiveness" troy replied half joking

"It might lead to that my friend" Chad nodded his head shutting his locker close and leaning up against it looking over at his best friend "So Ella's going over you're house tonight yeah?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows

"yeah" troy nodded "but uh she's gotta leave around 6, something about making dinner"

"That sucks I guess, aw well you still get two hours to do the deed" Chad nudged him

Troy shook his head "na, we haven't done that yet.. we haven't got past much really" he admitted closing his locker shut

"what? come on dude be a man, I'm not saying you guys should be having sex cause you've only been going out for a like a week.. or something, but you're with Gabriella Montez who last year formed herself I nice reputation for giving great blow-"

Troy punched Chad in the arm getting him to stop talking and bring a hand to her arm his mouth forming a 'O' shape "Dude, that's my girlfriend" he told him "I don't care what rep she used to have last year, I'm not gonna force her to do anything she doesn't wanna do"

Chad nodded his head holding his arm "alright alright, but why did you have to punch me?" chad whined

"hey baby" Gabriella smiled uncertainly over at her boyfriend as she walked over to the two of them "hey Chad what's wrong with you're arm"

"He banged it into the locker" Troy answered for Chad who nodded smiling over at Gabriella

"So I'm ready to get out of here" Gabriella stated looking up at Troy

"Yeah alright" Troy walked over to her wrapping an arm around her shoulder "see ya Chad" he spoke to his best friend before leading Gabriella towards the exit

**In Troy's room**

"so I'm working all day Sunday and Monday and Tuesday after school but being brothers with the owners I can get out of my shifts pretty easily" Troy said walking over to his bed where Gabriella was laying down, crashing next to her "brie?"

Gabriella moved her eyes from the roof to Troy's next to her "yeah sorry.. uh so how much money are you getting?" Gabriella asked trying to sound interested and maybe it would take her mind off what it had been on since earlier in the morning

Troy shrugged "I think it's 20 dollars an hour or something, after school Monday and Tuesdays I work from 4 till 9, depending on if I ever have to do after school basketball practice but I doubt it soo that's like 200 hundred dollars but Sundays I work from 12 till 9, so I get 360 Dollars every week"

Gabriella smiled over at him "that's awesome, well hopefully you'll get a break or something Sunday so I can come see you, the image of you and you're sexy wife beater all dirty-" Gabriella dragged off making Troy grin

"Well you should definitely come see me Sundays" Troy stated rolling so he was on top of Gabriella leaning down to kiss her neck

Gabriella went to push him off but instead she changed her mind and wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair, she had found a way to get her mind of Drake. "troy" she moaned as he hit the sensitive spot on the right side of her neck, biting her lip hard as he sucked at it letting out another moan but suddenly her thoughts turned back to Drake and Kayleigh and the image of him doing the same to her, she shook her head "troy" she stated and he lifted his head from her neck, she looked up into his eyes before leaning up and crashing her lips onto his, Gabriella licked over Troy's bottom lip signaling for him to slip his tongue into her mouth which he obeyed willingly.

Troy moved his hands lower and dipped them inside her shirt going further up in little steps over the time they kissed, he brushed his fingertips lightly on her skin before finally reaching high enough stopping right below her bra, Gabriella kept kissing him which he took as a sign to keep going, he slipped his hands underneath her bra and Gabriella broke away from their kiss gasping, Troy grinned retracting his hands to grab at the bottom of her shirt and pull it up over her head throwing it onto the floor, Gabriella looked up at him before doing the same, eyeing the perfectly shaped muscles over his stomach.

Troy's mouth slammed back down onto Gabriella's as he slid his hands up and down her side's slowly, every couple of minutes he would slip his hands underneath her lacy black bra teasingly

Gabriella was aware to every little movement Troy was making, it was all working, Drake had been pushed to the back of her mind, but.. he was still there, at the back or not, and that was not what she wanted

She moved her hands down his chest racking her fingertips lightly over Troy's muscles, which he seemed to like cause at that moment she felt _him _on the inside of her thigh which made her moan breaking their kiss but not wasting anytime to smash her lips back onto his. After a while Troy's hands began to moved south, down her body and kept moving until they were on her bare thighs before pushing her skirt up her hips till her black underwear that matched her bra was exposed, Troy pulled away from the kiss to get a glimpse of what he had uncovered grinning before moving his lips towards her neck kissing down till he got to above her bra sucking on the part of her breast that was exposed making Gabriella moaned, her chest heaving up and down heavily, Troy kissed back up to her neck slowly before pulling away and kissing Gabriella back on her lips again, he moved so he was only half laying ontop of her and slipped one of his hands into the middle of her thigh, he moved his fingertips to rub the hem of her underwear and Gabriella gasped breaking the kiss "are you ok with this?" Troy whispered huskily to her placing another kiss on her lips

"Yes" she answered him as they broke away pushing him back down to kiss her, she needed Drake completely out of her head to focus back on Troy, she needed this.

Troy skillfully pushed her panties to the side and Gabriella pulled him down closer to her, he slipped his index and middle finger into Gabriella making her moan into his mouth from the feeling, Troy began to stroke her confidently and Gabriella felt him pinch her clitoris making her gasp again, Troy's fingers dug deeper and deeper into her, Gabriella couldn't focus on kissing him anymore, she broke away from him letting her head fall back into the pillow, Troy kept up the motion in his fingers and leaned his head down to suck on the spot on her neck he had found earlier "oh, troy" Gabriella moaned not able to control her trembling she moved her hands down on the bed gripping the sheets so tightly her knuckles began turning white

Gabriella let out a loud moan which had formed deep in her throat as Troy added in a third finger, using his thumb to press up hard onto her Clit, a fire began forming deep inside of her and Gabriella gasped closing her eyes tight "Troy- I'm, oh I'm gonna-" she tried to get out but she couldn't form the words

Troy moved his lips away from her neck "I know baby" he whispered to her against her collarbone, picking up the speed of his finger pumps, and the fire in Gabriella's lower stomach grew every couple of seconds, Troy's free hand moved up to rub her breast making Gabriella moan even louder biting her lip straight after, Troy's fingers moved faster inside her, his thumb caressing her clitoris, his hand messaging her breast, it all sent Gabriella over the top and she opened her mouth ready to yell out his name but Troy crashed his lips down onto her silencing her, pulling out his fingers not long after.

Gabriella pulled her lips away from Troy trying to catch her breath back, her chest rising and falling, Troy moved so he was back completely ontop of her and got up on all fours hovering above her and watching her carefully, Gabriella's eyes opened quickly staring up at her boyfriend "holy fuck" she got out using all the breath she could muster, Troy grinned widely moving to lay ontop of her

**8.23 pm at the Montez house**

Gabriella grabbed the house phone smiling to herself as she brought into her room ready to tell Sharpay what had happened earlier before, Gabriella had never felt like that before, she had done.. that, a few times but with Troy it was so much better, maybe he had more experience or skills then her earlier boyfriends but it made her extremely excited, if she could of him ready to scream out her name by the end of that imagine later on when she was ready to have sex, it made her very happy. She dialed Sharpay's number as she laid down on her bed turning on the tv so no one could over hear her conversation

Sharpay answered the phone straight away _"Gabriella, great, look I found out something for you" _Shapay began not even giving Gabriella a chance to start on why she had rung _"Hunny I asked Kayleigh about her and Drake, and well apparently we were wrong, it's not just a fling those to a dating, dating like you and Troy are dating, Kayleigh is Drake Baker's Girlfriend"_

And suddenly what Gabriella had gotten out of her head completely just three or so hours ago had come back, full petal.

* * *

**Did you like it? i'm kind of nervous cause that was my first sexual scene, i've got a few more written into the story (just a warning) but i really wanna know if it was ok, so Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thursday ****before morning homeroom**

"I'm not talking to him" Taylor shook her head as she told Gabriella, Kelsie and Ryan "I don't care if he begs me, he's got a lot of apologizing to go through before he gets me to willingly talk to him"

"well what about what you said to him? I wasn't there but Jason said-" Kelsie started but was cut off

"I was just trying to get back at him for all the things he said to me, don't even try to take his side Kelsie, who's friend are you?" Taylor asked in disbelief as she looked over her best friend

"Well both of yours.. but you're my best friend, so sorry you are right he's in the wrong" Kelsie nodded her head trying to make Taylor feel a little better

"Good" Taylor excepted Kelsie's apology"

"Gabriella, whats a matter with you?" Ryan spoke out looking over at Gabriella who was staring down the corridor

"Nothing" Gabriella answered before her eyes caught the person she was looking for "gotta go, see you guys later" she told them before running off down the corridor until she got to the broad shouldered boy "Drake" she breathed out

Drake looked down at Gabriella confused "Gabs.. you're, talking to me" he stated the obvious looking around the hall way "nows not a good time"

"So uh I heard you and Kayleigh are together" Gabriella ignored his last statement

Drake rubbed the back of his neck "yeah we are.. look Gabriella do we have to talk about this here?"

"Talk about what? What is there to talk about? You're going out with the girl that's hated me since the forth grade, but everythings ok" Gabriella said quickly bobbing her head up and down

Drake crinckled up his eyebrows confused "you're upset?" he informed her not really one hundred percent sure about it

Gabriella shook her head "Why would I be upset now? I think it's great you've over looked all of Kayleigh's floors to be with her, with her reputation and what everyone says about her" Gabriella blurted out, she wasn't even paying attention to what she was saying

"You are upset, Gabriella I thought, well for the past year or so my life has revolved around you, Kayleigh's helped me open my eyes on what I've missed while I've been obsessing over you, I would have thought you would be happy for me, I mean you've moved on and now I'm trying to, and I'm really trying to change, promise, I'm becoming a better guy, nicer or whatever Kayleighs-"

"Helped you see that bluh bluh" Gabriella cut him off "I give it a week, Kayleigh doesn't care about anyone but herself, she's not gonna help you become a better person, she's just gonna stop you from doing it" she informed him before walking away and suddenly it dawned on her, she was jealous off Kayleigh, and was fastly becoming the bad guy in all this.

**With Troy and Zeke**

"I can't believe next week basketball starts, man we are gonna dominate now that you're on our team, and next Monday once coach tells us your captain-" Zeke began and Troy chuckled shaking his head

"Yeah stop there, I'm not gonna be captain" he stated and Zeke rolled his eyes

"Yeah right, so listen next Fridays our first game, it starts at 5, but we gotta hang round after school" Zeke informed Troy who just nodded his head

"Yo Bolton!" Chad yelled as he walked up to the two of them "So what happened last night, you get into the pants or-"

"your asking me to punch you now" Troy stated turning to face his best friend

"Hey come on it's what guys do, I can tell you what me and Taylor have been doing lately, nothing, zilch, nudda, I cant even remember the last time I kissed her" Chad replied blinking

"maybe that's whats going wrong with you and her then?" Troy wondered to him

"Hey wait whoa what's going on with you and Gabriella, spill it" Zeke changed the subject back

Troy rolled his eyes "alright we did do.. something" he told both of them just to get them off his back

Chad grinned "Heyy so was her rep back last year right or-"

Troy shook his head "she didn't get to that" he tried to tell them without giving it away but failed, Zeke and Chad both grinned over at him

"ohhh, so you helped her out with a little something something" Zeke nudged Troy who just rolled his eyes "shit you so did!"

"So you did you're part but she didn't return the favor, that sucks man" Chad tapped Troy over the shoulder

Troy shrugged "Yeah well by the time I was done with her I was surprised she had any energy left to talk" he hinted in and both boys 'ohh'd him

"man someone's cocky" Chad implied "So what about you Zeke, when you and Shar were going at it, what you two get up to" he wondered

Zeke looked over at Chad crinkling up his eyebrows "whats up with you, why are you asking about everyones sex lives?" Zeke asked "if me and him weren't friends with you, you'd been shoved inside that locker by now" Zeke nodded his head over at the opened locker behind them

Chad rubbed his neck "I don't know, I'm not getting any anymore, so you guys are all I got, Jason's got nothing, he's with Kelsie"

"That's sickening" Zeke stated looking down at his friend "you're a pervert"

"Come on dude, if I had to tell you have to too" Troy helped out Chad

Zeke rolled his eyes "fine fine, this never leaves the three of us, and Jason since he already knows"

Chad and Troy nodded

"Well uh, Sharpay wasn't ready to have sex so uh.. we would" Zeke quickly looked around the three of them "Do it the other way round" he said quickly and quietly

"anal!" Chad and Troy yelled out loud and Zeke shushed them quickly looking nervously around "Sharpay's an anal girl" Chad bobbed his head up and down "that's hot"

Troy chuckled shaking his head at Chad "listen no offence Zeke but never in my life am I shoving anything up a girls ass voluntarily"

"Shut up" zeke whined

Chad stopped and turned to Troy "but wait, what if Gabriella's into it?"

"have you met Gabriella?" Troy asked Chad blankly

"Yeah but just go along with me here"

"Then I'm drawing a line there" Troy informed him

"this conversation is fucked up, I know guys are supposed to brag and talk about this shit, but never again am I joining in this type of conversation" Zeke spoke up informing his friends before turning around and leaving making both Chad and Troy chuckle

**At Lunch**

Gabriella pushed through everyone to get out of her drama class, Kayleigh had been sitting and staring over at her the entire lesson and she couldn't take it anymore

"Wait!" Gabriella heard Kayleigh's voice behind her and she kept walking "I said wait" Kayleigh added and Gabriella felt someones hand on her arm, knowing it was Kayleigh she pushed it off and turned around "Drake told me what you said to him"

Gabriella didn't say anything, she just stared up at her wondering how tall she really was? Are girls meant to be that large?

"Look if you don't want to believe in our relationship fine but keep it to your self. Do you want to know the reason why I hate you?" Kayleigh asked and Gabriella just blinked up at her "it's not because I've always come second with you hell even with Drake, or because you were captain last year and I wasn't it's because for years you kept Drake under your little spell, he was in love with you and clueless to the way I felt about him.. yeah you got it, I was in love with Drake, since freshman year, I watched you two flirt, then I watched you're little meet ups after school, I watched you chuck him out of your life like he meant nothing, and I watch for two years as he obsessed about getting you back, building up my anger and hate towards you, you're the reason why I've been alone for years, but well I got up my courage last week and deciding to tell him everything, you know considering its senior year and that you seemed happy with Troy and completely oblivious to Drake" Kayleigh admitted "but I guess I was wrong, maybe you aren't so happy with Troy or maybe you just want Drake for your self, what you don't want him but you don't want anyone else to have him, is that how this is?" she asked and Gabriella didn't reply "Gabriella, is that how it is?" she asked again raising her voice

"I, I don't know" Gabriella formed words finally

"You don't know? Don't lie!" she took a step further "stay away from me, and stay far far away from Drake" she threatened her pushing her index finger hard into Gabriella's shoulder blade

Troy grabbed onto Gabriella's waist moving her out of the way as he made his way up to them "Kayleigh just leave her alone" he told the blonde girl in front of him giving her a glare

Kayleigh laughed shaking her head "I'm done, but maybe you should have a talk with your girlfriend" she added before turning around and leaving

Troy turned to face Gabriella grabbing onto her wrist and bending down to stare her straight in the eye "baby, what was that about?"

Gabriella stared up into Troy's blue eyes, what was a matter with her? She was a smart girl and for four years she couldn't tell how she was pulling Drake down and that Kayleigh resented her for her hold over him not a stupid cheerleading title, now that she knew everything she should just leave it and let Drake be happy but why was she still angry? Why did she still want to break up the both of them

"Whats wrong Gabriella? You've been acting weird lately" Troy asked concerned

Gabriella snapped out of Drake and Kayleigh and began to think about Troy, amazing, sweet, funny, sexy Troy who was all hers, maybe Sharpay was right "Troy can you come over my house after dinner tonight?" she asked him

Troy nodded his head slowly, confused "yeah sure babe. Come on" he let go of one of her hands entwining the other with hers leading her down in the direction of her locker

**Later on the outside basketball courts**

"You guys, we should do something all together soon, Saturday do we all wanna go to the mall?" Kelsie walking over to the group who were sitting in the middle of the court, she chose her spot next to Taylor and Jason

"Sure, if he isn't coming" Taylor mentioned staring across the circle over at Chad who just rolled his eyes

"Taylor come on-" he started but Taylor turned her head to look over at Zeke and talk with him "whatever"

Sharpay looked over at Taylor and Zeke talking crinkling up her eyebrows before standing up "I gotta get something out of my locker, who wants to come?" she said louder then she usually would expecting Zeke to jump at the chance but instead he just kept talking with Taylor

"Yeah I'll come, anything to get away for a while" Chad stated standing up as well

"Alright lets go" Sharpay sighed walking off with Chad next to her trying to think of what she could get out of her locker in the middle of lunch

"that was weird" Jason stated and everyone except Zeke and Taylor nodded

"Hey brie" Troy turned his head to Gabriella next to him whispering "what was-"

"Baby I'll tell you tonight" Gabriella cut him off quietly and Troy nodded wrapping an arm around her waist, Gabriella turned pushing his legs open before moving and sitting in the middle of them, Troy left one arm around her waist and the other behind him supporting both of them up as Gabriella leant into his chest. They both pretended to listen to the groups conversation but if you asked neither of them really knew what they were talking about. Troy was worried about his girlfriend, ever since yesterday morning she had been acting weird, last night in his room excluded. Gabriella was worried about just what she was telling Troy tonight, she knew she had to tell him about how she was really obsessing over Drake and Kayleighs relationship, but was she really Jealous of Kayleigh cause she wants Drake to go back to obsessing over her? She had to think about it before she went telling Troy, and was she going to tell him she lied about having to make dinner last night, would she tell him at first what went on yesterday in his room was just about getting Drake out of her mind? Maybe she should keep that part to herself, cause really at first that was what it was about, but as soon as Troy.. went into her, it changed, it was about him and her at that point, it was her feeling totally comfortable around him and totally trusting him, it was about how he was making her feel, but then again that wasn't what it was about at the very start.

**After Gabriella's Dance lesson**

Gabriella walked out of the changing rooms, her pink leotard in her hands. "thanks Kelly" she waved off as she walked towards the doors about to leave

"Gabriella" Kelly begun and Gabriella turned to look at her "whats wrong, you didn't seem one hundred percent into it today, and you cancelled you're Wednesday lessons.. I just, I don't want you to give away all you're hard work, maybe I'm pushing you to hard or maybe those nine days I gave you off has changed your opinion on these classes" Kelly wondered

Gabriella shook her head walking forward to Kelly "No I still love this, I love singing and dancing, I took off Wednesday because my mum and friends have been worried about me they think I'm working to hard and to be honest it will be nice having an extra day off for a little bit more of a social life and I am in senior year now I need to work hard on my assignments and tests if im gonna do any good in Juliard" she admitted

Kelly nodded letting out a breath "well I already knew that, I gave you nine days off cause I knew you were working to hard and I wanted you to catch up on your social life and homework but well today you were completely off which got me thinking you had giving up on me or something"

"No its not that its just.." Gabriella wondered if it was the right thing to tell her, it probably wouldn't make a difference "well my boyfriend is coming over my house tonight"

Kelly nodded her head "so your nervous about that? Gabriella if you don't want to do anything, don't"

Gabriella quickly shook her head "no! no, um I have to tell him something, I don't really wanna and I'm not sure how or what I'm gonna tell him but I have to because that's what couples do right? Their honest with eachother"

"Yes they are" Kelly agreed "do you want to tell me what happened and I'll give you my advice whether to tell him or not?" Kelly asked and Gabriella shrugged

"It doesn't matter, I'm gonna have to tell him anyway, or in time this could really cause a problem between me and him" Gabriella admitted "I have to go Kelly, my brothers are probably waiting for me outside, I'll see you Sunday" she told her "thanks"

"You're welcome sweety, and don't forget to practice harder on your turns"

"Will do" Gabriella smiled over at her before turning and leaving

"Finally" Jay stated as Gabriella jumped into his and Kye's car "what were you doing in there?"

* * *

**Sorry it's so short :( promise the next one will be longer ! Review please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's the moment we've been waiting for, Gabriella's talk with Troy**

* * *

**7.33 pm at Gabriella's house**

Gabriella laid on her bed listening to the sound of the door bell downstairs ring through her house, she knew her mother or brother would get it, she stared up at the poster on the roof of her wall, it was Justin timberlake back in his Nsync days, wow she really had to get rid of that. She heard Troy's footsteps walking up the stairs and not long later Troy had opened her bedroom door "You're brothers said to leave the door open, but I'm a rebel so" Troy joked closing the door and walking over to Gabriella, getting onto the bed and moving so he was hovering on top of her leaning down and kissing her, Gabriella kissed back instantly, nothing had changed, she still loved the way Troy made her feel when he kissed her. Gabriella slipped her tongue into the kiss rolling them over so she was ontop, although Troy obviously helped her, she wouldn't have been able to do it if he hadn't. Gabriella split her legs so she was straddling him and placed her arms around his neck running her fingers through his hair trying to speed up their kiss

Troy recollected him self and pulled away from Gabriella, placing his hands on her hips to keep her in his position he leant up moving both of the back until he hit the back board of her bed "Baby, I would love to do this, and we can, after you tell me whats been going on the past two days"

Gabriella sighed going to stand up but troy pulled her down gently

"you can tell me from here" he told her grinning which made her smile

"Alright, um I guess I have been acting a little weird for the past two days, minus what went on in your bedroom, which was wow, thanks for that" Gabriella told him

Troy grinned "you're doing wonders to my ego brie" he admitted making her laugh

"wait shush, I really shouldn't be laughing" Gabriella replied stopping herself and Troy looked up at her confused

"it's just, don't freak out when I tell you cause I'm not really sure about this"

"Tell me what? Come on babe you're not really giving me much to work with" Troy replied watching her carefully for any type of clue her facial expressions could give him

Gabriella sighed getting up from Troy rolling around beside him landing on her back "i just, i'm so confused about this but i really don't want to wreck what we have here" she admitted bitting her lip as she turned to look at Troy

"look whatever it is Brie i'm sure we can get through it, i really really like you ok, i'm not just about to give up on us straight away" Troy told her sitting up on the bed facing her

Gabriella sat up as well and moved so her back was up against the back board of her bed "are you sure?" she asked and he nodded back at her "promise?"

"I promise Brie, now just tell me i'm getting really nervous" Troy scratched the back of his neck trying to keep it together but his mind was going wild, what could possibly be so bad that she needed him to convince her to tell him? Did she cheat on him? Maybe she doesn't like him anymore..

"remeber everything you like about me ok? I know you said you wouldn't let anything come between us this early but i just don't know how you'll take this, i've never been in a relationship like this, i've had realtionships before but i don't know this is just different, in a totally good way. I just.. oh god if this changed the way we are i will never forgive myself. This is so stupid!" Gabriella groaned running a hand through her hair "i can't believe i'm really having this conversation with you right now, i thought i was totally over him- this thing, and now it's just like.. what the hell am i doing? Or thinking, whatever" she kept on rambeling "this is just my luck, i finally have this great freaking hot guy that likes me and i go around basically looking for reason's to wreck it.. you know what, don't worry about it, i changed my mind, i can't tell you, let's just pretend this didnt happen" Gabriella smiled nervously over at Troy hopping closer to him and going to kiss him

Troy shook his head grabbing onto Gabriella's waist and pulling her back lightly against the back board "Gabriella, i'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on here" he set the record straight

Gabriella licked down on her bottom lip before chewing down on it "ok.." she nodded "So.. remember the other week, we were at my locker and we saw.. we saw"

"Drake and Kayleigh making out" Troy filled her in confused about what was going on, why was she starting off her confesion with Drake and Kayleigh

"Yeah.. and then that night i found out they were officially dating, and they've been joined at the hip ever since" Gabriella cleared her throat feeling her palms start to stress

"i'm confused, why are we talking about them?" Troy asked racking his brain to think of ways this whole sitaution could be joined with Drake and Kayleigh.. is this her way of telling him she had a threesome? Troy shook his head removing those thoughts, how stupid could he possibly be right now

"Because.. i've figured out, that i'm kind of incredibly freaked about the whole thing, i'm jealous of Kayleigh and angry at Drake and i have no idea why! And the only reason i can think of is.. maybe i still have feelings for him, deep down inside, i mean it's the only thing that makes sense.. i'm really sorry Troy" Gabriella had her eyes shut the entire confession slowly opening them spotting a emotionless Troy infront of her "Are you angry with me"

Troy's neck felt on fire, he was scratching and rubbing at it constantly while he tried to figure out everything Gabriella had just told him "are you sure.. you're, you're jealous. Maybe you just really don't like Kayleigh an-"

"I wish that was what this was about, really i do.. but i'm trying to be a hundred percent honest with you. I know i'm jealous of Kayleigh Troy" Gabriella watched her boyfriend carefully feeling every emotion possible. She was scared, he'd get angry and break up with her, she was scared he'd get emotional, she was worried he'd show no emotion about this at all and she's was almost sure she'd cry in front of him

"What.. do you want to be with him or something?" Troy asked squinting over at her. He was angry, really angry, he had always had a problem with his anger but he was trying his best to keep it in right now, he didn't want her seeing that side of him ever.

Gabriella shrugged "I don't know.. i don't think so" she couldn't give him the answers he wanted, she didn't even understand this whole situation her self

"you don't think so" Troy laughed bitterly "Gabriella i'm trying to be understanding or whatever but when my girlfriend the girl i really like tells me she's jealous about her ex boyfriend finding a new girlfriend and wont explain her feelings about it, then i-"

"i'm trying to explain but i'm so confused right now.. i don't think i have feelings for him but, i.. Troy i don't want us to break up, i'm sure this whole thing is just a phase and i'll get over it"

"i.. i know you're confused right now, but i'm kind of fucking freaking out"

"Dont" Gabriella walked closer to Troy on her knees placing her hands on his shoulders "I want to be with you Troy, i know that for sure.. this jealousy and bitter thing with Drake and Kayleigh, i will get over, and i'm certaintly not going to do anything about it, but i knew i had to tell you. I just think, i've been so used to Drake all over me, and in love with me and i guess even though i acted like it was annoying i just really liked it.. i liked having someone who was completely in love with me, and now it's kind of like, like he's chosen Kayleigh over me and now it's like, Kayleigh's better then me and i really don't like that feeling cause if Kayleigh's better then me then i must be at the bottom of the pit"

Troy shook his head taking in a breath, he was angry she still had feelings for Drake, but he really liked this girl, more then he had ever liked any girl and he was way to selfish to give that up over something like this, it's not like she made out with him or something, she did say she wasn't going to act on it, and she did look like she was really feeling bad about it "Gabriella there is no way Kayleigh is better then you, trust me and i know this whole situation is fucked up, but i mean i'm not going to leave you, i physically can't be without you" he admitted looking down at Gabriella who had retracted her arms from his shoulders and was now looking down at her fiddling fingers, he could see the little smile he had placed on her face after the comment he had just said to her "i don't like this but i want to help you get over this, because you're to good for Drake and probably to good for me to but i'm selfish and i want to keep you" He grinned using a finger to curl up under her chin pushing her head up lightly

Gabriella smiled lightly at him "i feel so bad about this.. but now that i've gotten it all off my chest i feel a little better about it.. you took it alot better then i thought to be honest"

"yeah well to be honest i had to hold some things back, this is hard for me cause you know you're the only girl i've ever had feelings for and actually trusted.. ah just, tell me how long this is going to take for you to get over"

Gabriella didn't want to lie to him so she searched her feelings blinked over at him "i told you, telling you has made me feel alot better about it and the way you've been with me about this, i mean most boys would have flipped shit at me but you didn't, i've totally feel into a whole different like stage with you now because of this.. i really don't think this is going to take me long to get over... but i might need some more convinces" she joked with a cheesy smile

Troy nodded placing one hand on her cheek and leaning forward to kiss her "please now, can we not talk about this anymore" he asked and Gabriella nodded joining their lips together again

"thank you Troy" She told him looking up into his blue blue eyes "we wont talk about it anymore in fact lets go outside, there if someone from my family you have yet to meet" Gabriella stated getting up from the bed and grabbing onto his hand leading him out her bedroom door

"But I thought we were gonna do a-" Troy started but was cut off

"We have plenty of time to do all that" Gabriella informed him pulling him down the stairs with her

"Hey so I have to ask a question" he asked as they got to the bottom of the steps and Gabriella towards the back door

"Shoot" Gabriella said as they walked through the kitchen out the back door into her backyard

"So uh, you your not into um the other way of having sex are you?" Troy wondered quietly no one was in the backyard besides them but you cant be to careful

Gabriella stopped them and turned to face him looking up at him confused "Troy there are a lot of ways to have sex and um I don't know if I've told you this but um I'm a virgin and I'm not exactly ready to have sex, I mean just cause of yesterday doesn't-"

Troy cut her off shaking his head "no I know you're a virgin and I don't care I'll wait as long as I want and I'm not talking actually about sex I'm saying the other one"

"The other one?" Gabriella asked still confused until something clicked in her head "oh ewww! No oh gosh, no, you're not ask-"

"nooo" Troy shook his head fast "no it's just me, Zeke and Chad were talking and it came up and then Chad was all like what would you do if Gabriella was into that stuff and I said you weren't but being an idiot I listened to him and –"

Gabriella laughed "its ok, so it just came up? Zeke didn't mention how him and Shar used to?"

Troy rubbed the back of his neck "it may have came up.."

"just out of no where?"

Troy shrugged "yeah I guess"

"oh ok, see I thought you told your friends about what we did yesterday and that was how that conversation started" she bobbed her head up and down pouting out her lips

Troy groaned "yeah alright, I told them but I'm a guy and according to Chad that's what guys do, I wasn't gonna tell them but Chad made me and technically I didn't say the actual words"

Gabriella laughed "it's ok, I told Sharpay" she said shrugging "I'm fine with you telling you're friends what we do, but as long as you don't get into detail and like wanna ring them up as soon as were done"

"thanks I guess, but I'd only tell them if they were bugging me about it like today, and I would never tell them details that kind of creepy" he admitted grinning as Gabriella laughed again "so why am I out here?" Troy wondered looking around

"Oh yeah" Gabriella nodded remembering before turning away from Troy to face her entire backyard "CHEWY!" she called out and smiled spotting her puppy running out from behind a tree towards them

"You have a dog?" Troy stated as he watched the boarder collie puppy running excitedly over to them

Gabriella nodded bending down as Chewy ran up to her, she instantly flipped over onto her back making Gabriella laugh and pat her stomach smoothly and Chewy wagged her tail happily "Yeah we got it a couple of months ago, isn't he a cutey" she told Troy before digging her hands in-between Chewy and the floor to pick her up, Chewy wriggled in her arms excitedly as Gabriella turned towards Troy smiling "Chewy this is Troy, my boyfriend" Gabriella told Chewy looking down at her, Chewy stared at her face before jumping up to lick her "no" Gabriella shook her head and Chewy obeyed but keep wriggling and waving her tail "Troy" Gabriella turned to her boyfriend "this is my puppy Chewy, we named him after that fat funny guy on Chelsea Lately because my mum loves that show" Gabriella explained and Troy chuckle "Chewy met your brother in law" Gabriella told her puppy before handing her to Troy

**Friday at Lunch**

"So how was dinner with the beau and his brothers yesterday?" Sharpay asked walking up to Gabriella who was at her locker

Gabriella smiled looking over at her best friend and shrugged "it was really fun actually, his brother's are hilarious, we made our own pizza, Dean and Sam made a sausage with tomato sauce and barbeque sauce, with salami, bacon and those ham strips"

Sharpay laughed "so what was on you and Troy's?" she asked

"tomato past, pineapple, ham strips, cheese and cucumber"

"Cucumber?" Sharpay asked confused "Gross"

Gabriella laughed nodding "yeah well apparently Troy really loves cucumber" she answered and Sharpay laughed "so whats up with you and Zeke lately"

"he'll come over to me and be all.. how are you and friendly then he'll be like please Sharpay please forgive me.." Sharpay filled in Gabriella who nodded her head closing her locker door

"Well I can't keep telling you to tell him you don't ever wanna be with him again cause isn't that like me being a hypercritic? I mean Drake kept asking me out and calling me baby and shit for like a year and five months after I broke things off but I never told him I never wanna be with him again" Gabriella admitted to Shar

"no it's ok, and how are your feelings towards Drake and Kayleigh now days?" Sharpay wondered interested

Gabriella shrugged "very little feelings towards them at all, I mean I have seen them together and it does you knew induce vomit but I'm pretty sure it's not about Jealousy" she answered truthfully with a proud smile

Sharpay smiled "good, so apparently Zeke and Taylor are all like best friends now, I wonder how Ryan feels about that I mean he was her guy best friend, Zeke can't just do that to him that's not right, and plus Ryan might possibly be gay he hasn't said anything but I mean come on, Zeke's not gay so he has to realize Taylor does have a boyfriend and things are already difficult between them and he's not helping, and the hole friendship thing with her isn't helping our situation either" she went on

Gabriella looked over at her best friend confused "are you jealous?" she asked "wow how close are our situations?"

Sharpay nodded her head "yeah except Drake took like a year and five months to get over you, Zeke only takes a few days"

Gabriella rolled her eyes "There is nothing going on between Zeke and Taylor, their just friends"

"What's this about?" Troy asked wrapping his arms around Gabriella from behind her with Kelsie walking around to stand with them as well

"go ahead" Sharpay waved it off and Gabriella nodded

"So Sharpay's jealous of Zeke and Taylor" Gabriella filled in both of her friends

"Zeke and Taylor? Whats up with Zeke and Taylor?" Kelsie asked

"Sharpay you have nothing to be worried about, Taylor's just getting close to Zeke to piss off Chad, their still fighting" Troy informed Sharpay who rolled her eyes "Seriously" Troy tried to ensure her

Sharpay shook her head "no Troy cause Zeke's not the type of guy to allow himself to be the guy used to make the boyfriend jealous, especially If you've been friends with the boyfriend for 4 years and have played in the same team as the boyfriend for four years" she explained

"Zeke doesn't know she's using him, he's clueless" Troy mentioned "he think's their friends"

"alright I'm not saying I believe that, it takes more then a few reasonable words to get me over my jealousy problems, I'm not Gabriella" Sharpay pointed out to Troy "no offence G"

"None taking" Gabriella stated

"anyways, me and Kelsie have gotta go down to the auditorium" Sharpay clapped her hands together smiling excitedly

"Why?" Troy asked

"Sharpay's the star in our next play" Kelsie smiled informing him

"And she's gonna be awesome" Gabriella added in "Ryan's in as well" she told Troy who nodded placing his chin down onto Gabriella's chin

"See you guys then, oh and we gotta figure out what were going tonight G, or tomorrow what evs" Sharpay pointed out and Gabriella nodded

"And thanks for the help Troy" Kelsie added before walking off with Sharpay

"So whats Sharpay on about you guys doing tonight or tomorrow?" Troy questioned letting go of her waist and spinning her around to face him

Gabriella shrugged "What day would be better to sleep over her house, today or tomorrow.. we thought maybe today because tomorrow we're going out with everyone, but then we thought well maybe tomorrow because we might end up staying out late with everyone so it would be easier to sleep over if we're already together at night"

Troy chuckled "this is what you two think about? Well you can tell Sharpay tonight because Tomorrow night you're all mine"

Gabriella nodded "I will.. so um, are you and Kelsie friends all of a sudden?" she wondered

"what do you mean?" Troy asked her leaning up against her closed locker grabbing onto her hand and pulling her closer to him, grabbing onto her hips as soon as she was close enough

Gabriella placed her hands on his shoulders bitting her lips "well you came over with her and then she was all like, thanks for the help.. I mean I've never seen you even talk to her before, so I just asked"

Troy grinned "were gonna have to work on your jealousy problems babe" he stated

"Shut up" Gabriella whined

Troy chuckled before shrugging "yeah uh Kelsie came up to me before and asked for some advice about Jason since I'm his friend, she was nervous about their date tonight she wanted to know if he talked about it and what I would do if I was in her position.."

Gabriella nodded looking down at their feet

"that's it brie, I swear" Troy commented looking down at her

"No I believe you" Gabriella said honestly "it's just" she looked up at him "why didn't she ask me?"

Troy nodded understanding "Brie no offence baby but after what happened last time she got you involved with her relationship I don't think she wanted to risk it, I mean everyone knows it wasn't you're fault it's just she probab-"

Gabriella sighed cutting him off "no it's ok.. so I found out you guys find out who gets captain next Monday" she changed the subject smiling up at him

Troy nodded "yeah but remember I don't want to be captain Gabriella" he reminded her

Gabriella shook her head stepping in closer to him "I don't think so, I think you secretly are hoping you get captain.. and you know, I'd be very proud of you if you got it, and you would get a really great present from me" she told him softly grinning

Troy licked his bottom lip watching her "a present?" he questioned running his hands slowly up and down her sides

Gabriella looked him dead in the eye biting her bottom lip "well it's not exactly something I can wrap" she admitted

"those are the best type of presents" Troy nodded making Gabriella smile "well so what if I get captain, Its not the end of the world" he shrugged leaning down pushing his lips up against hers

* * *

**So how was it? did it go the way you guys were expecting? did it make sense? did it feel rushed? REVIEW you're thoughts!**


	14. Chapter 14

**After school with Troy and Chad**

"Hey dude what are you doing tonight?" Chad asked as he walked over to his locker

Troy turned to look at his best friend "I'm taking Gabriella down to see the shop, and then back to her house, after that nothing really" he confessed

"I'll come over and play some video games with you around 8" Chad informed him "I need to vent about my all of a sudden screwed up relationship"

"Am I like the guy to go to vent about shit today?" Troy wondered before nodding "yeah come over I guess"

"So you're showing Ella the place?" Chad asked and Troy nodded

"What?" Sharpay asked stopping as she got the two boys

"huh?" Troy asked confused

"No, oh come on me and Gabriella were supposed to hang out after school and of course she's gonna go with you because she's coming over my house tonight, I need her to vent to!" Sharpay exclaimed running a hand through her hair

"uh. Sorry?" Troy shrugged

"look we really need to work out a schedule or something, you being her boyfriend and me being her best friend since I was 5, obviously we both have to see her outside of school"

"Well whatever, you can come with I guess I wasn't really planning a romantic date or anything, plus I can't make out with her in the shop, there's to much pointy shit in there" Troy stated making Chad chuckle

"Alright I'll come with, you've dodged a bullet Troy.. but well I don't wanna be a third wheeler, Chad can come with" Sharpay stated and Chad and Troy looked at eachother

"If he wants?" Troy asked closing his locker shut

"Yeah alright, but I'm still gonna come over later tonight, I need venting" Chad pointed out and Troy rolled his eyes

"What the fuck is with all the venting in this place?" Troy wondered aloud

Sharpay shrugged "the teenagers in Albuquerque like to tell their best friends all about their problems, that's how it works I guess?" she wondered and Chad nodded along

"Well why don't you guys vent to eachother?" Troy questioned right before Gabriella walked up to them

"whats going on?" Gabriella wondered looking around at her three friends

"venting" the three of them stated simply and Gabriella nodded uncertainty

"Alright.. Troy can we get out of here, I hate being in school when I don't have to" she stated looking around at her boyfriend

"Yeah um alright so Chad and Sharpay are coming along down to the mechanic shop" Troy told Gabriella who shrugged

"alright, it'll be fun"

"So dude, you need a lift" Troy assumed at his best friend as the four of them walked out of east high, he threw his arm around Gabriella's shoulder

Chad nodded "Yeah thanks bro"

"wait no, then I'm gonna be the girl stuck following your car by myself" Sharpay whined "I'm not in the mood to be alone today" she stated

"Well I'll go with you" Gabriella offered

"babbby" Troy whined making Gabriella laugh

"come on it'll be like what a ten minute drive" she wondered looking up at him

Troy shook his head "fifteen" he corrected

"No it's ok G, you can go with him" Sharpay told her

"Well then I'll get a ride with you" Chad stated "give them fifteen minutes alone at least" he pointed out and Sharpay shrugged

"Yeah alright, my car's over here" Sharpay pointed in the opposite direction "see you guys at the place" she smiled over at her friends before walking towards her car

"See ya" Chad said before running after her

"That's gonna be trouble" Gabriella stated as they reached Troy's car

"What?" troy asked opening her door for her closing it after her and going around to get into the drivers seat

"Chad and Sharpay.." Gabriella stated as if it was obvious "think about it, Sharpay's jealous of Taylor because she's getting close with Zeke"

"What you think Sharpay's gonna hook up with Chad?" Troy wondered

"well no I guess not, but obviously she wants to get back at Taylor, so she'll probably do the same thing as what Taylor's doing with Chad" Gabriella tried to explain "the whole becoming great friends"

"Maybe I don't know.. ask her about it tonight, I don't know if Chad'll do that though, he's the one trying to apologize in this fight with Taylor" Troy pointed out starting up his car and driving

"yeah I mean but how many times can he apologize without getting pissed off? He's not Zeke" Gabriella replied "anyway's, you'll see in a few days"

"maybe" Troy stated

"So I'm kind of excited to see you're family, shop.. mechanic, car thingy" Gabriella smiled over at her boyfriend who chuckled

"Yeah well all the tools and equipment stuffs ready in there, now we just gotta get some people working for us and but out some adds in the paper, maybe even flyers" Troy replied brainstorming

Gabriella gasped "You should totally do the flyer thing! I would help, I've always wanted to hand out flyers in the mall it'll be like in the movies" she stated excitedly

"Yeah well if we get flyers, you'll be the first person I'll ask to help" Troy stated smiling

"yeah and then you could ask Chad, and Sharpay and Zeke, Jason and Ryan and Taylor and Kelsie and all of us could go around to different places and wow you'll get like tons of costumers"

"Yeah maybe" Troy shrugged before Gabriella gasped again making Troy chuckle "baby you do that to much"

"no I just thought of a great idea, how do you get men who by the way own cars to listen or by whatever your selling, in our case take the flyer?" she asked and Troy shrugged "Girls hardly half naked! Me and Sharpay have heaps a cheerleader friends who are full of pep and are always half naked plus most of them owe us for something!"

Troy nodded "you know that actually is a really good idea, I'll bring it up with me brothers" he told her

Gabriella nodded smiling "and then if you know you wanna attract girl costumers all you have to do is take of your shirt" she added and Troy chuckled "seriously babe, you got some serious muscles going on, you must work out a lot"

**At the mechanic shop**

"hey dude this place looks great since last time I was here, things are moving along" Chad stated looking around the warehouse

"You've been here before?" Sharpay asked being careful not to touch anything, she didn't want oil or grease on her clothes

"Yeah a few times, last time me, Troy, Zeke and Jason got to start 6 little bon fires" he stated turning to face Sharpay

"That's cool, but where can you light a bon fire in here?" Sharpay asked looking around

Chad chuckled nodding his head to the back of the shop where there were large doors "there's an outside part to this place, you know this used to be Bobs junk place" Chad informed her

"Bobs what?" Sharpay asked confused

"You don't know bob's junk place, oh god Me, Zeke and Jas used to come here all the time when he had it running" Chad told her "it was amazing"

Sharpay laughed nodding "yeah I'm sure the junk place was great" she said sarcastically

"Girl do not use sarcasm about Bob's junk place, please, this place was the shit, maybe not as awesome as one of your manicure places, but it was a huge part of my life"

"Hey is that meant to be an insult?" Sharpay asked pushing Chad lightly

Chad chuckled shrugging "I don't know.. hey Shar, does my butt look fat in these jeans"

"Yes" Sharpay nodded and Chad began to laugh "oh.. that's mean!" she stated

"Alright, maybe you were right" Troy whispered in Gabriella's ear as they watched their two best friends flirt "this is weird.."

Gabriella nodded "Told you so.. and I don't know about weird, is it just me or can you see a spark there?" she wondered watching the two talking in front of them, they were totally oblivious though

"spark? Come on Brie, the spark isn't real" Troy informed her

Gabriella gasped facing her boyfriend "you don't believe in the spark?" she asked shocked

"I don't know, how does the spark feel?" Troy shrugged

Gabriella stared up at Troy shoving her hands into her skinny jean pockets "personally I think it's like.. a thousand butterflies just floating around your stomach and all you can see is this person who just makes you smile all the time"

Troy blinked over at Gabriella before slowly opening his mouth to speak "you said personally.."

"well I said it because.. I feel it around you" Gabriella replied honestly looking down at her fidgeting fingers

Troy grinned lifting a finger up underneath Gabriella's chin moving her head up to look at him "well personally.. now I believe in a spark" Gabriella smiled up at him

**Later that night at Sharpay's house**

"Eliza go to bed, Jesus Christ Gabriella is my friend not yours she doesn't want to sit around all night and listen to you go on about freaking Justin Bieber!" Sharpay yelled out to her sister scaring her out of her room closing it shut behind her "that got rid of her" Sharpay smiled turning around to her best friend

Gabriella finished laughing to get out a sentence "oh my gosh you're so mean to her" she stated the obvious from Sharpay's bed, looking back down to her laptop and signing onto Face book "now why am I on face book?" Gabriella questioned

"search up Zeke" Sharpay ordered hoping onto the bed and moving next to Gabriella so she could see the screen

Gabriella typed Zeke Baylor into her friends search clicking on the link once his face popped up "why couldn't we just have gone onto yours? I don't like going on mine, theres like a million notifications and friend request, half the people that comment on my wall or want me as a friend I don't even no"

"Yeah yeah it must be terrible having a million freaking friends on facebook" Sharpay rolled her eyes as she watched the loading screen, their internet connection had been unbearably slow lately "how much friends does Troy have on his?"

"you know I haven't even checked he added me the night I met him I accepted and then shut my laptop without even checking, that was the last time I went on" Gabriella admitted watching the screen

"that was like a month ago, we'll check his after Zeke- oh it's loaded!" Sharpay stated the obvious pointing at the screen

"What am I looking at?" Gabriella wondered looking over to Zeke's dp, which used to be of him and Sharpay but is now him and Jason posing next to an oversized dildo which made Gabriella laugh

"Yeah I saw that to, its both hilarious and stupid but check his wall see who he's been talking to for so long" Sharpay pointed out and Gabriella scrolled down

"wait.. is this it" Gabriella questioned as she read his wall

_Taylor Mckessie posted on Zeke Baylor's wall : hey hunny, are you coming along with everyone tomorrow, I'm gonna need you there_

_Zeke Baylor: yeah of course I'll go, I can't leave you alone with him you might rip his head off_

_Taylor Mckessie: haha yeah I just might, I'm glad your gonna come, it'll be so much more fun with you there_

Gabriella gasped "what we aren't fun enough for her?" she kept reading

_Zeke Baylor: you're the only one I would go to a mall for_

_Taylor Mckessie: xx_

"Something is definitely going on there!" Gabriella said in disbelief "I can't believe this, xx, you're the only one I would go to a mall for. Holy shit!"

Sharpay nodded "yeah I no, I tried to get him to come shopping with me a million times, and that's not the only one, she's posted heaps of times the past couple of days on his wall, I've checked though he hasn't posted anything on hers"

"So what do you think that means?" Gabriella asked interested scrolling further down Zeke's wall

"Well I'm thinking she's a boyfriend stealing little whore, and Zeke's just settling for her, he doesn't really like her.. that's what I think at least" Sharpay settled herself down "anyway that one you read out was sent a couple minutes before you arrived, I've read the rest of them but that one was the juiciest" Gabriella laughed at her use of words "lets look at the beau's huh?" Sharpay suggested and Gabriella nodded scrolling up and typed Troy Bolton in friends clicking on the link when his name popped up "so lover boys got 1234 friends on facebook, he beats you but omg how do you two get so many people?"

"Troy's lived in two states as sexy as he is, of course he's got loads of friends on facebook" Gabriella explained scrolling down his wall "him and Chad talk a lot, he's talked with Zeke, Jason.. Kelsie"

"Don't get all jealous, Troy was just helping her out. Hey there's me!" Sharpay smiled pointing at the screen

_Sharpay Evan's posted on Troy Boltons wall: how did the plan go?_

_Troy Bolton: it worked_

_Sharpay Evans: well I still like my plan better, but whatever still glad your way worked out_

_Troy Bolton: yeah thanks but really Shar, where did you think I was gonna get an inflatable Elephant?_

_Sharpay Evans: they have places_

Gabriella laughed turning to face Sharpay "What was this about?" She asked and Sharpay laughed

"well the day he ran up and kissed you after you met with Drake? Yeah well me and him talked before hand about forming a plan, I thought it would be really cool to incorporate a Elephant and the beach in the plan to win you over but Troy thought kissing you was the better way to go" Sharpay explained remembering that day

Gabriella laughed nodding "Yeah no offence, I do love Elephants and the beach but Troy's plan was simpler" she told Sharpay before scrolling down "whoa.. there are a lot of girls posting on his wall" she stated the obvious

"Melinda, Brittney, Chasidy.. they all sound like skanks, and look at that one.. Tiffany says, hey Troysie! My parents are out of town tonight please please come over xxx, try desperate much" Sharpay scoffed after she read out the post

Gabriella nodded biting her lips as she kept scrolling down "besides the handful of guys shar, there mostly girls, that I've never heard about.. Isabella, Serena, Kayla, Trinity, Aphrodite.. it keeps going"

"well scroll back up and we'll see what he said back to that Tiffany one all these other posts don't require much talking back" Sharpay informed her and Gabriella did as she was told scrolling up and clicking the _read more _button below Tiffany's post

_Tiffany Cooper posted on Troy Bolton's wall: Hey Troysie! My parents are out of town tonight please please come over xx_

_Troy Bolton: can't, with my brothers tonight_

_Tiffany Cooper: But can't you get out of it, I really wanna recreate what we had the other week_

_Troy Bolton: yeah I can't_

_Tiffany Cooper: what did I do, you always jump at the chance to get out of your house_

_Troy Bolton: No offence Tiff, but you didn't do very good last time_

Sharpay laughed "Nice one Bolton, he knows how to piss off girls"

_Tiffany Cooper: I'll do better.. come on, I'm so horny_

"oh ewe, on a public board she's gonna say that to him?" Gabriella stated crinkling up her face

_Troy Bolton: do it yourself, I'm not coming over_

_Tiffany Cooper: it's not as much fun as when you do it_

"and no reply" Sharpay stated the obvious once again "wow so the no seconds was a really big thing for him back then I guess, lucky he keeps coming back to you" she joked but Gabriella didn't laugh "oh come on Gabriella, this was three months ago right in the middle of whatever went on with his family, I don't know what it is cause you refuse to tell me but anyway you said when that huge thing was happening with his family he went a bit a wall with the girls and the parting, but he told you himself he was finished with that part of his life.. I mean even looking at the way he was writing to this girl here you can tell how much he's changed"

Gabriella shook his head "I don't think he's changed I think he just went back to being the old Troy, the old Troy before everything that happened with his dad, I don't know how I know this I just do" she tried to explain

"Alright then he went back to being old Troy, whats the big deal" Sharpay wondered

Gabriella bit her lip looking up at Sharpay "nothing don't worry, lets look at his photos" she suggested scrolling up clicking on photos "he's got 5 ones he's put up and 821 that he's been tagged in"

"and I'll say it again, not bad" Sharpay nodded her head respectively

Gabriella clicked on the profile photos album, clicking on the first one he ever posted before the others could load, it was a picture of him with a large group of people, it was at night but you could still tell people from people, Troy was close to the middle standing up looking up through his hair into the camera with his hands shoved into his pockets and the hod from his zip up jacket laid over his head, the two guys next to him before had their arm around his shoulder, one had a beer bottle in his hand and the other one looked as if he was cheering at the person taking the photo, there were at least 12 other guys doing their own pose and 10 girls in short skirts or short dresses, tight jeans with singlet tops, every one wearing high heels, some had taking them off and were holding them in their hands, everyone in the photo looked excited and happy except Troy who was just standing still "this was from New Jersey" Gabriella stated and Sharpay nodded before she clicked next

"whoa" Sharpay stated

Gabriella nodded agreeing, it was a photo of Troy and four other guys, the two boys standing next to Troy in the last photo were there and there were two knew ones they were both standing up facing the camera like last time, it was a full body photo and the five boys all looked to be having fun, even Troy who was dressed in a white wife beater with a grey zip up jacket unzipped with black sweat pants. But it was what the boys were standing around that surprised Gabriella the most, it was a tall bong, like the ones you fill with weed, it would have been the size of Gabriella with six long tubes coming out from the top, Gabriella didn't know much about bongs but she could guess enough that the tubes were the part you smoked the weed from

"I think you're definitely gonna have to ask him about that one next" Sharpay mentioned and Gabriella nodded

"Yeah, I will" she clicked onto the next photo smiling, this one was of him and his brothers out together at night, they were on the street but all smiling brightly each with a beer can in their hand, Dean had his arms tightly around Sam and Troy's shoulder as he smiled brightly into the camera, Sam was taking a sip of his beer but you could tell he was either about to smile or just finished smiling, and Troy was in the middle of laughing he looked so happy and just gorgeous, Gabriella wasn't sure whether the date matched after or before they were told about their father she guessed before, but you never know she so desperately wanted to save this photo but it wasn't her computer so she tagged herself as Troy's face making Sharpay smile and nudge Gabriella who clicked next, this time it was obviously from Albuquerque, it was of him, Chad, Zeke and Jason in the school basketball courts they each had a ball in their hand, Chad had the ball hovering underneath one of his hands that arm stretched out wide, Jason was standing with the ball balanced in between his hip and arm, Zeke was simply holding it laughing at Chad and Troy was smiling spinning the ball on his index finger casually "How different is this photo and the last from the first two?" Gabriella questioned

Sharpay smiled nodding "yeah tell me about it, he seems much happier here, I have a feeling he didn't really like his friends back in New jersey"

"me too" Gabriella nodded clicking next

"Hey that's the photo Ryan took on my phone yesterday, remember I got up and left with Chad, I completely forgot Ryan still had my phone, he wanted to play that stardoll game I had on it and I left it with him anyways by the time I had gotten It back that was on my phone it made me smile so I sent it to Troy, I was meant to show you that actually but I forgot" Sharpay explained smiling as she looked over at the photo of Troy and Gabriella, it was taken yesterday when the group were sitting down on the outside basketball courts, Gabriella was sitting in the middle of Troy's legs and she was leaning into his chest, Troy had his arms around her waist tightly and his chin was leaning up on her shoulder, Gabriella was looking up at him her mouth open like she was talking or smiling and Troy's eyes seemed as if they were closed or looking down, Gabriella smiled quickly tagging herself "how cute is it that he's put it as he's default"

Gabriella nodded still smiling "I'm gonna list him as my boyfriend" she told Sharpay clicking onto her own profile

"No, he's probably already tried, look into your requests" Sharpay suggested and Gabriella nodded clicking on her requests she decided to accept all the family and friend requests she had before smiling when she reached, _Troy Bolton has listed you as his girlfriend _Gabriella excepted quickly "done, hey so that reminds me, you were so flirting with Chad today" Gabriella pointed out facing her best friend

Sharpay rolled her eyes "please Gabriella I flirt with every boy and it just so helps that this boy is going out with the traitor of a friend who's trying to steal my boy"

Gabriella laughed "love the way you put it.. so this is just to get back at Taylor?" she questioned

"purely" Sharpay answered stuffing some popcorn into her mouth

"Come on S, I know you, you were smitting" Gabriella stated smiling

Sharpay shushed her "Gabriella, I was not, this is Chad Danforth we're talking about, he ate my glue stick in our prep class" she added making both of them laugh "I've known him to long, it would be weird"

Gabriella knew better, sure Chad and Sharpay had known each other since prep but they never talked unless they had to and they definitely weren't friends, not till Freshman year really when he started going out with Taylor who at the time was very close with Sharpay, they talked more and called each other friends but they really didn't care much about each other, but Gabriella dropped it, she would bring it back up again but after a few days at least "Alright so what movie are we in the mood for tonight, a Stephen kings classic, something with the feel of notebook, or comedy?"

Sharpay nodded smiling "I think it's time for a Stephen kings classic, I think my parent's have IT down stairs, come on" Sharpay stood up from the bed, Gabriella following "if we're really quiet we can dodge Eliza" Sharpay whispered making Gabriella laugh

**At Troy's house**

"you're over reacting" Troy stated flopping down onto one of his beanbags in front of his tv in his room

Chad shook his head sitting down on the other bean bag next to Troy "no man I'm not, have you seen what she's been writing on his wall to him?" Chad questioned and Troy looked over confused "on facebook, in the last two or three days she's posted like seven times on his wall"

"what about?" Troy wondered

"Random stuff, but the last one she wrote she called him honey and they were like face book flirting she did that xx thing at the end of the conversation" Chad sighed running a hand through his afro before getting it stuck and having to rip it abruptly out causing him to admit a wince of pain before placing a hand onto his head

Troy rolled his eyes watching his best friend "I don't know whats up with Taylor maybe she's just trying to get back at you, and she knows you so she knows you'll probably check her facebook seeing as you are addicted to that thing, but I don't think Zeke would cheat with Taylor, he's your buddy he wouldn't do that"

"we're not that close" Chad shrugged

"You've been friends with the guy for four years" Troy pointed out laughing

"yeah well you know what that was before he got all friendly with my girlfriend" Chad stated

"is she still your girlfriend?" Troy wondered

Chad thought for a moment before looking over at Troy "wha- dude why do you have to ask all these hard questions? Lets play Mario cart" he suggested making Troy laugh again

**Saturday ****at the front of the mall with Troy, Chad, Kelsie & Jason**

"so I'm guessing your date went well?" Troy stated looking over at Kelsie and Jason who were talking and smiling

Kelsie looked over at Troy blushing where as Jason just grinned "yeah it was fun" he told Troy smiling down at Kelsie

Chad rolled his eyes "when my relationship starts fucking up everyone else starts getting extra cuddly with each other"

"It's all in you're head" Troy reassured his best friend before getting out his phone once it vibrated

_1 new message from: baby_

_Subject: 3_

_Message: hey we'll be there soon, sorry we're late tell the others we slept in by accident, xxxxx_

Troy smiled to himself replying back

_1 message too: Baby_

_Subject: 3_

_Message: ok we're out the front of the main entrance, get here quick xxxx _

He sent to her before turning to his three friends "so Sharpay and Gabriella will be here soon, they slept in or something"

"that's ok" Kelsie shook her head smiling as Jason wrapped his arm around her shoulder "what about Zeke and Taylor, are they coming?"

"apparently, how should we know?" Chad answered coldly

"you want me to talk to him about all this Chad?" Jason asked and Chad looked up at him

"make it seem like I didn't want you to though" Chad said quietly and Jason nodded

"fair enough" Jason agreed "so what is a group like ours all gonna do at the mall?" he wondered

"shapray will probably have shopping for at least an hour or two" Kelsie replied

"And I don't care what anyone says were going to a food court at least once and the arcade for a half hour minimum" Chad added in

"agreed" Troy nodded along with Chad

"I wanna catch a movie" Jason suggested

"yeah dude I heard Christina Aguilera has a movie out.. she is so hot if we watch a movie it has to be that one" Chad pointed out

"True" Troy and Jason said at the same time

Kelsie rolled her eyes "it's called burlesque if you like her so much then why don't you learn the name of her movie?"

"Cause we don't really care about the movie" Chad shrugged responding honestly to Kelsie making both Jason and Troy laugh

"Hey there strangers" Sharpay called out to everyone as her and Gabriella walked over to there group "how are we all on this fine Saturday morning?"

Kelsie laughed "we are all excellent on this fine Saturday morning, yourself?" she played along

Gabriella smiled walking over to Troy "you look tired" Troy stated as she got to him making her laugh

"Hey yourself" she stated sarcastically leaning up to place a kiss on his check before falling back flat onto her feet "Yeah me and Sharpay had to stay up all night to watch that IT movie, that thing goes forever"

"you watched IT?" Troy wondered and Gabriella nodded "at a sleepover, you girls don't play by the rules"

Gabriella smiled shrugging "well we've slept over each others house so many times now that if we played by the rules we'd be doing the same thing over and over again and get bored" she pieced together for him

"You're coming over my house tonight once this finishes right?" Troy asked her reaching out grabbing her hips

Gabriella smiled nodding "yeah I'll just tell my mum I went over Kelsie's with some friends after we were done here, but I have a 11 o'clock curfew so you'll have to drive me home by then" she informed him

"oh great they arrived together" Chad sighed as he spotted Taylor and Zeke walking over towards them

"what they can't just met each other here?" Sharpay wondered also eyeing the two of them

"calm down guys" Gabriella warned the two of them right before Zeke and Taylor walked over "hey you two" she looked over at them

Taylor smiled "hey guys"

"So we're all here?" Zeke stated looking around at the group 

"Yeah, Ryan couldn't come, family thing" Jason answered

"alright well what's first?" Zeke asked trying to take his mind off the two people in the group that were so obviously greasing him

"shopping" Sharpay said through gritted teeth "girls" she grabbed onto Kelsie and Gabriella's hands turning them and leading them towards the malls exit knowing the rest would follow

"Sharpay, don't forget I am still friends with Taylor" Kelsie whispered to Sharpay quietly

"Whats up with her?" Taylor wondered to the other, Zeke and Jason shrugged beginning to mumble "alright" Taylor dragged on the word

"This should be interesting" Zeke whispered to Taylor who laughed out loud

"Their making fun of me" Chad whispered to Troy unconsciously

Troy rolled his eyes "Your being paranoid" he assured him

**After shopping at the food court**

"What do you want baby?" Troy asked standing up from his seat next to Gabriella

"just get me some fries and a coke" Gabriella grabbed her purse beginning to open it up

"Don't worry its on me" Troy told her and walked off before she had a chance to fight back

Gabriella sighed turning around noticing their was only the girls left "So uh.. aren't the guys great getting our stuff for us?" she tried to make conversation

"Well I had to get Chad to get me something thanks to-" Sharpay began staring coldly over at Taylor who was totally oblivious and in her own little world as she looked down at her phone

"Sharpay" Gabriella cut her off "So Kelsie.. you're with Jason now, that's so great" she smiled over at Kelsie changing the subject

"yeah he was just so sweet and the way he acted with me really showed me how much he cared about me and that made me realize how much I cared about him.. I really wish Ry could have made it, don't you Tay?"

"hmm?" Taylor finally looked up from her phone over to her bestfriend

"Oh god now she's deaf" Sharpay mumbled earning a kick in the shin from Gabriella under the table causing her to wince in pain

"I said I wish Ry could have made it out today" Kelsie re-told

Taylor nodded "yeah I haven't seen much of him lately, not since last Wednesday" she answered truthfully

"Well have you tried talking to him?" Sharpay asked across the table

Taylor looked over at her friend, becoming extremely confused once she saw the look on her face "uh yeah, I have" she lied, well she wasn't really sure if she tried to talk to him she couldn't remember, her life had been hectic in the last couple of days

"of course you have what was I thinking, he's your best friend" Sharpay tried to make her feel guilty

"coke and fries" Troy stated to Gabriella as he walked back to the group with the other boys who all handed out the food they had bought for the girls taking their seats

"Look the boys are back" Kelsie stated clapping her hands together looked back and forth from Sharpay and Taylor

Gabriella looked over at Troy who had bought himself a burger and spent no time eating into it "here" she moved her coke closer to him before digging into her fries

**At the arcade**

"I was born in this place?" Chad mentioned dramatically as they all walked into the large arcade, spreading his arms out wide with a smile

Taylor walked past him knocking his arm down "I thought you were born in a toilet" she stated walking off

"uncalled for Tay, uncalled for" Chad informed her running after, Zeke not far behind as well as Sharpay

"later on in life, we'll all laugh about this day" Kelsie suggested to the others as they stared after their four friends

"If later you mean never" Jason added "come on we'll go see if we can talk to Zeke" he grabbed onto Kelsie's hands leading her further into the arcade

"Well what are we gonna do?" Gabriella wondered turning to face her boyfriend looking up at him curiously

"I'll teach you how to play my favorite game" Troy suggested

Gabriella laughed "how come when we do something you always want to teach me one of your favorite things, basketball, skating and now-"

"Kill Bill savoir addition" Troy answered for her grabbing onto her hand and leading her towards his game

"Well ok, but then I can teach you my favorite game, no two of them because I'm your girlfriend"

"good point" Troy joked chuckling "alright after Kill Bill Savoir addition" he told her right as they reached the game

Gabriella rolled her eyes, it was a typical boys game, the handgun held In the little pot holder thing, the cover for the game was the blonde girl in that leather suit except she seemed to be wearing less for the arcade version

"So aim of game, kill as many sons of bitches as possible" Troy explained to her placing two dollars into the slot and picking up the plastic gun "watch me first then I'll teach you"

Gabriella nodded smiling as she watched him, he played the game like the back of his hand, knowing exactly where to shot and where the bad guy would pop out next, his little side comments making her laugh most of all were pretty lame but cute anyway and once he had completed the five minute long game the girl with the small leather out fit popped up onto the screen and thanked him for helping her out by flashing him her over exaggerated breasts, they looked like the boobs from anime porn. Troy turned to Gabriella grinning

Gabriella rolled her eyes "your such a nerd, if you wanna see boobs come to me, you don't have to pay two dollars and mine look real" she whispered the last part two him which made the grin on his face widen "alright now teach me so I can show you my favorites"

Troy handed her the handgun, bending down and placing another two dollars in the slot quickly getting up behind her

As the credits rolled Gabriella shook her head "ok help me" she got nervous

Troy chuckled stepping up closer to her from behind, he moved her hair on one side of her neck behind her back placing both hands over hers which were on the guns "I'll aim you shot" he whispered in her ear resting his chin on her shoulder so he could see better

The game started and Troy instantly moved the gun in a different direction "shot" he told her and Gabriella pulled the trigger obeying and they both kept up the system after a minute or so Gabriella settled into the game and smiled "this is pretty fun" she stated pulling the trigger again

Troy chuckled nodded slowly as he moved the gun around to all the spots he knew the bad guys would pop out of "yeah you know the couple that kills arcade game cartoon evil people, stay together"

Gabriella laughed out loud "that was lame" she told him and Troy pinched her hand "but cute, don't worry" she assured him and he smile "hey we're almost done" she stated as she watched the screen, the five big tuff guys with machine guns walked towards them. Troy knew the right time to move and Gabriella just kept pressing the trigger over and over again and in no time the blond leather girl had flashed them her breast. Gabriella placed the gun down and Troy's hands moved up to the game caging her in, Gabriella turned around in her arms smiling as she wrapped her arms around his neck "I was flashed by the anime kill bill girl!" she said excitedly

Troy nodded "yeah you were" he told her smirking down at her before leaning down to kiss her roughly, he hadn't kissed her like this since Wednesday and he missed it, he spent no time sliding his tongue into her warm mouth his hands moved off the game down to her hips pushing her pelvis into his which was right when she pulled away, Troy went to kiss her again but she pulled her head back shaking it "why?" Troy whined leaning his forehead down on her shoulder

"Cause there's a little boy waiting to play the game and I think we just helped him go straight through puberty" Gabriella whispered to Troy who lifted his head and turned it so he could see behind him sure enough there was a boy staring up at the two of them with his mouth hanging up, he had a cup full of coins in his hand and a melted ice cream in the other, he couldn't have been more then ten

"it's all yours" Troy told the little boy grabbing onto Gabriella hand and pulling her away from the game, the only part on the little boy that moved was his head and that was only so he could follow Troy and Gabriella "don't worry I wont tell you're parents it has boobs in it" he assured the little boy before pulling away a laughing Gabriella which made him chuckle

"That was.. cleaver of you" Gabriella informed him as her laughing died down

Troy smiled nodding "yeah well I'm great with kids" he stated "Come on show me your games"

Gabriella smiled pulling him in the direction of the first game, which was a two player game and cost two dollars for one try "so the aim of the game here, is to punched down the ducks that go past on the turning belt" she informed him

Troy nodded "yeah alright so, if I hit my buzzer my boxing glove will come out and punch the ducks down?" he asked her smiling

"yes" Gabriella nodded placing two dollars into the slot "it's on Bolton" she stated as the belt started to run and she pressed down her buzzer as soon as she timed it would hit the duck, chosing to use a tactic of ever second duck to punch down

Troy on the other hand kept hitting the buzzer at every chance he could, occasionally punching down a duck but really he just punched air most of the time, and as the game stopped Troy looked up at his score '19' and he looked over at Gabriella's score '36' "alright you win, your better at punching ducks"

"Well what did you expect, you have a heavy fist" Gabriella admitted to Troy tapping him on the chest lightly

"It's an addiction" Troy stepped closer to her licking on his bottom lip

"admitting you have a problem is the first step" she played along leaning up and placing a kiss on his lips before pulling away and going to lead him to her next game but Troy pulled her back into him

"Is that all I get?" Troy asked her with a pout

Gabriella nodded "yes, and I'll have to remember you get horny in arcades" she pointed out smiling up at him

Troy sighed nodding "yeah sorry, it's just you look really sexy today and this is the first time since I dropped you off yesterday in my car that we've been remotely alone"

Gabriella looked around and all the kids running around the before looking back up at Troy with a grin "so it should be really interesting once we get up in you're room later, completely alone"

Troy bobbed his head up and down "maybe"

Gabriella laughed pulling him away again "come on, my last game I swear" she told him and Troy smirked letting her lead him

Not long later found them standing infront of a tall but not very wide game, at the top was a large glass box with a big balloon already half blown up and at the bottom of the game was a spinning arrow and numbers you had to land on, depending on how big the number was was how much the balloon was blown up, it was twenty cents a shot and you get tickets each time, you pop the balloon you win the jack pot

"how many twenty's do you have?" Gabriella wondered getting out the three she had in her purse letting go of Troy's hand

"four" Troy pulled out from his pocket, he had look over the game and had gotten the aim already

"So here's a hint, if you land on the line that entirely red it'll pump it up more then all the others" Gabriella told him as she placed twenty cents into the slot, aiming the spinning arrow around till it got near the red line and pressing the buzzer, she missed it a got the number twelve instead, she looked up and watched the balloon inflate a little, twelve tickets coming out from the slot

It was Troy's turn now and he watched carefully as the buzzer went around "the thing is timing here, you just gotta wait for the right time to press down on the large button thing.. yep, timing" he joked

Gabriella rolled her eyes "press the buzzer" she told him and Troy obeyed pressing the buzzer, the arrow landed on 5 and the balloon inflated a tiny bit more, the ticket slot spitting out five more tickets

"my turn" She stated placing twenty cents in the machine this time getting 8 again "damn"

"When does this thing pop?" Troy wondered after his next shot getting ten

Gabriella's last shot earned them twelve again "I really want it to pop, get the red line babe"

"no pressure or anything" Troy stated sarcastically as he placed twenty cents into the slot aiming and getting the 15 which was on the other side of the red line "last shot" Troy stated the obvious placing the coin in the slot and trying again he aimed it perfectly and it lined right up with the red line instantly making the large balloon pop and Gabriella jump

"omg" she placed her hands over her mouth looking up at the balloon that was once there "we popped it!" she smiled throwing her hands in the air

Troy grinned looking down at the tickets that kept coming out before frowning when they didn't stop "what am I gonna do with all of these?"


	15. Chapter 15

**So we're starting off after the arcade ! Enjoy! **

* * *

**6.21 pm in Troy's house**

Gabriella placed her new teddy bear down on the ground next to her purse and shoes at the front door "is anyone else home?"

Troy shook his head "Sam and Dean are out hiring people today" he replied walking into the lounge room crashing onto the couch

Gabriella laughed following him and sitting next to him leaning her head down onto his shoulder "it was fun today, besides the whole Taylor, Chad and Sharpay, Zeke thing" she smiled fidgeting with her hands

Troy let out a breath nodding "yeah it was, and well I mean Christina Aguilera's hot but that movie was shit"

Gabriella laughed "yeah not her best" she agreed "so here we are.. all alone in a house together" she added quietly

Troy turned his head to face her with a grin "and what are you implying?" he wondered

Gabriella bit her lips flipping her leg around Troy's so she was straddling him and placing her hands on his chest "I'm implying that we make out until your brothers come home or until I have to leave"

"You get right to it" Troy stated smirking and Gabriella nodded before smashing her lips onto his

**Next Monday at East High**

"Gabriella Carmen Montez!" Lisa yelled as she ran over to her friend who was walking up from the car park "where have you been lately? I feel like I haven't seen you in forever"

"I know and I miss you too but I can't hang out right now I gotta go somewhere" Gabriella stated trying to rush Lisa

"No you cant get away that easily, where do you have to go that is so important?" Lisa asked wanting to know

"To Troys locker" Gabriella answered her honestly "I'll call you tonight and we'll talk" she promised to her before running off up the steps towards the entrance of the school stopping suddenly once she got into the hall ways, there up against Taylor's locker was Taylor and Zeke talking and smiling with eachother, Gabriella made a mental note to talk to Taylor or Zeke later today before running off towards Troy's locker

"Hey Gabriella, whats the rush?" Gabriella heard someone yell out to her but wasn't to sure who so she didn't reply and as she got closer to her boyfriends locker she slowed down to a speedwalking pace spotting him talking with Chad, she smiled excitedly once she got up to the two looking over at both of them "so?.." she asked eager to hear

Chad and Troy both smiled over at her "you're looking at the two captains of East high wildcats!" Chad cheered to her

Gabriella looked back and forth from the smiling Chad and Troy before squealing and jumping forward wrapping her arms around both boys before pulling away smiling wide "you guys! This is so great, I'm so proud of you, you's both deserve it"

"yeah we know" Chad stated cockily "man I can't believe this is happening, I've been waiting for this day since I was 8"

Gabriella kept smiling, it was cute that he was so happy and excited about it and she knew he really had been waiting for this day since he was eight, and as she looked over at Troy she could tell he had the same feelings running through him that Chad had, he just wasn't expressing them the same way "I know you have, I'm so happy for you" she told her best guy friend who chuckled modestly "Baby can you walk me to my locker now?"" she turned to Troy who nodded shutting his locker and wrapping an arm around her shoulder, Gabriella wrapping an arm around his middle and then both of them walked down the middle of the hallway together, smiling and waving to all their friends "I really am proud of you Troy" she reminded him

Troy nodded "Yeah I know you are babe"

"I saw that smile you had on your face when Chad said you both got captain" Gabriella informed him looking up at him "your happy you got it, I know that"

Troy cleared his throat "I guess I am happy about this, I mean Chad got captain as well so I didn't steal it from him or anything" he tried to explain but knew it probably came out confusing

"I get what you mean, so then you shouldn't be worried about keeping your excitement in" she added

"if I let it all out then I'd look like Chad" he addmited making Gabriella laugh "plus everyone knows im more of a subtle guy"

"well I don't know that" Gabriella shook her head and Troy chuckled "hey did I tell you, we're officially dating on Face book now"

Troy looked over at his girlfriend confused as they reached her locker "what does that mean?" he wondered leaning up against the locker next to hers "and by the way, who's locker is this cause I've never seen anyone use it" Troy looked back at the locker he had been leaning on

Gabriella laughed "George something, I don't know he gets to school really early" she answered his last question "and what I meant about the face book thing is I went on Friday night and excepted your uh.. I don't even know what its called" she crinkled up her eyebrows as she opened her locker

Troy chuckled "you accepted me listing you as my girlfriend" he tried to get it out right and Gabriella nodded "cool, you're a bit late on it though I listed you as soon as we started going out"

Gabriella shrugged "yeah I know but I hardly go on facebook, I hate seeing all those notifications and inbox's and request's, there are way to many of them for me to deal with" she told Troy what she had told Sharpay two days before

Troy nodded "yeah I ignore the people I don't know though" he gave her his secret

"yeah and I uh checked out your profile" Gabriella bit down her lip as she pretended to look through her locker

"You did?" Troy asked watching her carefully

"yeah uh so I saw that photo with you and your friends and the massive b-"

"shit" Troy cut her off running a hand down his face "I'm guessing you have questions?"

Gabriella turned away from her locker to face him "I'm not judging or anything, but I uh well how long did you do that stuff for?"

Troy faced her "a couple of months" he answered her honestly "I started once my dad started ditching us then I stopped right before we moved here"

_That wasn't that long ago _Gabriella thought in her mind but decided to push that to the side from now "so it was just weed right not like –"

"ecstasy or cocain, no, Brie it was just weed"

"ok I just thought I should ask to make sure.. so you put that photo of me and you on your profile picture" she changed the subject smiling up at him

Troy rubbed the back of his neck nodding "uh yeah, the guys think I'm whipped now though"

"well that's not a bad thing" Gabriella pointed out taking a step closer to him "so I was thinking, my profile photo is still of me and Sharpay at the summer beats festival, now I just seem like a bad girlfriend not having a photo of you and me up so we'll have to take another photo later" she told him grabbing onto the bottom of his blue plaid button up t-shirt that he had rolled the sleeves up to above his elbows

Troy placed his hands over her arms and rubbed up and down "We'll hang out Wednesday after school cause I got work the next two days"

"oh yeah I forgot, at least you don't have to work Wednesday's, Fridays and Saturdays"

Troy grinned "cause their you're days off?" he asked and Gabriella nodded right as the bell rang "come on baby get your books, it's alright for me to be late to class I don't give a fuck, but if your gonna get into college being late wont help"

Gabriella pouted before stepping up on her tip toes and placing a light kiss to Troy's lips before falling flat down onto her feet "I thought you were gonna think about the college thing?"

"I am" he assured her as he watched her get out three big books struggling to close her locker, Troy chuckled reaching his hand out "here give me them"

Gabriella hesitated "but your homeroom is up the other end"

"I don't care, Chad'll cover for me if I miss the class" he assured her "come on you can't carry those heavy books by your self, your too small"

Gabriella rolled her eyes giving in and handing him her books "I am not to small" she stood up for herself as they walked towards her homeroom

Troy chuckled grabbing onto one of her hands with his free hand "baby calm down, I like your size"

**At Lunch in the hallways**

"dude, its like you and me are king of this school now" Chad over exaggerated as him, Troy and Jason walked down the corridors

Troy rolled his eyes "cut it out Chad"

"seriously, screw Drake and Logan, it's like their no-bodies now, seriously I cant even remember the last time I saw them out of classes.. oh yeah, your fight" Chad rubbed the back of his neck

"You're lucky" Troy stated

"Chad, Zeke incoming" Jason mumbled before chuckling and looking over at Troy "hey I was saying that to you a week or so ago"

"hey guys" Zeke grinned as he got over to his friends

"Hey man" Jason did the guy shake with his best friend

"Troy, Chad, I didn't get to say congratulations on both of you getting captain, we're gonna kick ass this season" Zeke said proudly smiling over at Troy and Chad

"yeah we are" Troy nodded trying to fill the awkwardness as he looked over at Chad who was glaring straight at Zeke

"kick ass?" Chad re-stated through gritted teeth and Zeke nodded confused "how can you just came up and act like your not seeing Taylor behind my back!" Chad yelled stepping up closer to Zeke in a threatening way

Zeke took a step back holding his hands in the air "I'm not seeing Taylor, Chad"

"Don't even think about giving me that, we're just friends shit!" Chad shook his head stepping closer once again and Shoving Zeke back

"whoa guys" Jason walked up to the side of them with Troy on the other

"Chad let me explain" Zeke pleaded

Chad looked up at Zeke angrily but took a step back throwing two hands in the air "fine, go"

"Taylor is majorly pissed off with you and I don't even know why I didn't think to ask and she didn't tell me either, but I can promise you we are just friends she's never made a pass at me for revenge or to make you jealous and I've never even thought about making a pass at her, your one of my closest friends and she's your girlfriend plus I'm not attracted to Taylor that way" he explained hoping it would work

"Why? Whats the matter with Taylor?"

"listen to him man" Troy placed his hand on Chad's shoulder to stop him from moving forward

"I am, how do I know he's telling the truth" Chad asked looking back and forth from Troy and Zeke

"because Chad, I'm your buddy you have to believe me, Taylor and I are just friends she spends most the time we're together talking about you, I've been telling her to give you another chance" Zeke spoke truthfully

"you're lying, I've seen the way she talks to you on facebook" Chad pointed out to him

"facebook? Oh, right she said you would read it"

"what?" Chad asked confused

"She's was trying to make you jealous Chad, and I went along with it there on face book but she was really upset that night and I didn't wanna make things worse for her saying no, and I'm sorry about that. But she's only doing all this so you'll step up and be a man, she wants you to fight for her, something about showing her you really care"

Chad let out a breath before running a hand through his hair "showing her I care.. chicks, man!"

"tell me about it, Sharpay keeps greasing me everytime I come near" Zeke sighed

"so Troy what do you say we go find our girlfriends?" Jason asked making Troy chuckle nodding and leaving Zeke and Chad to catch up "how long do you recon it'll last?"

"what do you mean?" Troy wondered turning towards the cafeteria

"I mean come on, we both know Chad and Taylor, Chad'll apologize then Taylor will blame it all on him and then Chad'll flip at her and we're back where we started" Jason explained

"We'll see" Troy shrugged pushing through the cafeteria doors

"Troy!" Savannah ran up to Troy and Jason with a big smile on her face, Maddyson following behind her "Jason" she nodded over at Jason

"hi Troy" Maddyson smiled at him once she made her way over to the group

"What?" Troy asked not bothering to say hey back

"Well as you two would both know, Friday is the first basketball match for the wildcats" Savannah informed them

"us vs. the hornets" Maddyson explained to them

"yes, we know" Troy nodded his head in a obvious way and Jason bobbed his head up and down from next to him

"Well obviously we're going to win, so we're having the after party at my house this week, hope you can come" she finished off

"we'll see" Troy answered "come on" he told Jason and they both walked off towards their usual table

"What do you recon? Go or na?" Jason asked Troy who shrugged

"I don't know, we'll see if everyone else is going" Troy explained to his friend as they rocked up at their table, Sharpay, Ryan and Gabriella and Kelsie "hey baby" Troy sat down next to his girlfriend, Jason doing the same with Kelsie

"hey Troy" Gabriella leaned her head down on his shoulder "I'm tired" she stated the obvious

"is there anything I can do?" Troy asked wrapping an arm around Gabriella's waist and pulling her closer into him

Gabriella closed her eyes "no its ok"

"So guys, is everyone going to the after party Friday for the game?" Jason asked over the table

Sharpay nodded "of course, I love those parties, it's where all the drama happens although it will be the first one I've gone to dateless" she mumbled

"Well I can be your date if you want" Ryan suggested but Sharpay shook her head

"No Ryan you've made plans"

"I can change them" Ryan asked feeling bad for his friends

"No it's ok you've been looking forward to it for a while now, I'll just be third wheeler with Troy and Gabriella" Sharpay nodded her head over to her best friend and boyfriend

"If what Jason predicted is right then you and Chad can be third and forth wheeler together" Troy informed her

"What's going on with Chad?" Kelsie asked looking from Troy to her boyfriend

"don't worry it's a long story" Jason informed her wrapping his arm around her shoulder

"baby you didn't say if you wanted to go?" Troy asked lifting his shoulder where her head was lightly

Gabriella lifted her head looking up at Troy and nodded "yeah, didn't you hear Sharpay, that's where all the drama happens and I do not want to miss that"

"What type of drama" Troy wondered

Gabriella smiled "Last time we went to one of those things, Kayleigh hooked up with Sean from the hockey team and his girlfriend Kim saw and her and Kayleigh got into a massive fight and fell down a hill"

"big deal" Troy shrugged

"The hill the house was on Troy, it was atleast 5 minutes of pure gold watching Kayleigh roll down there, she broke an arm and twisted her ankle and Kim broke her toe, but it was funny at the time" Gabriella shrugged making Troy chuckle "shut up there we're heaps more dramatic moments, like once Jason tried to hook up with this lesbian and she punched him flat in the face and he fell in the pool"

Troy started laughing pointing over at his friend "shut up man" Jason told him embarrassed

**At the Mechanic shop 5.24 pm**

"fuck" Chad cursed as he walked over to Troy who was underneath a lifted truck

Troy rolled out from the truck looking up at his friend "Chad, fuck off I'm working"

Chad chose to ignore his friend "So I got to her trying to patch things up and you know what she says she says-"

"As long as you agree to take the blame" Troy guessed hoping up from the ground placing his rench in the tool kit, grabbing onto a rag to whip the grease of his hands he had been using his t-shirt which now had almost completely changed from white to black

Chad looked over at Troy confused "yeah but worded differently, how did you?- doesn't matter, can you believe it, take the blame for everything? Like her ignoring me helped at all in our situation which she by the way practically started" he sighed

"Sorry man, where does this leave you two?" Troy asked trying to be helpful

"Back where we were earlier this morning I guess" Chad shrugged "neither or us have enough balls to call it quits, we've been together to long.. whatever, so dude the place is looking good, how many cars you got at the shop?"

"three so far, we got two battery problems today and Dean says one guy came in with a fucked up rim" Troy answered him "we've hired four other guys so far"

"hey man you recon if you teach me the basics I could get a job here, I could help you out or something I'd be like an assitant, I really could you some cash" Chad asked honestly

Troy shrugged "I don't see why not, I'll talk to Dean and Sam about it"

**Gabriella's house 7.54 pm**

"I'm really sorry Lisa" Gabriella apologized to her friend over her house phone

"_ever since you went out and got you're self a boyfriend it's like I hardly see you" _Lisa pointed out for the forth time since Gabriella had rang her

"I'm sorry you feel that way hun, but I swear I don't hang out with Troy ever minute of the day" Gabriella informed her biting her lip

Lisa laughed _"yeah but then you're hanging out with Sharpay or Kelsie or Ryan" _

"we'll their my group of friends, its hard you know we're in different groups"

"_Don't give me that, I know you Gabriella you don't care about groups of clicks, when that fat Swedish kid transferred here last year you were the only one who would talk to him" _Lisa reminded her

"oh Angus, I wonder how he's going? He moved back to Sweden right?" Gabriella wondered trying to remember

"_it doesn't matter all I'm saying is make some time for me girl, I miss you" _Lisa pouted even though she knew Gabriella wouldn't see

Gabriella sighed nodding "I miss you too girl, and I know I haven't cared about groups but lately my group has been having a heap of problems and you know I need to be there for them" she started as he mobile phone began ringing

"_like what problems?" _Lisa wondered before hearing Gabriella's ring in the background _"Gabriella, don't answer we have to talk, you have gossip I need to hear" _

Gabriella looked down to her id _the boyfriend _and bit down on her bottom lip

"_Gabriella? It's Troy isn't it? Alright answer it, I'll hold" _Lisa suggested

"Thanks" Gabriella spoke into her home phone before putting it down onto her bed and picking up her mobile phone "Hi baby" Gabriella smiled

"_Hey, what took you so long answering the phone?" _Troy wondered on the other line

"I was on the home phone with Lisa" she answered honestly "what's up I thought you finished work at 9?" Gabriella asked

Troy nodded _"yeah im still at the store, I just got bored I fixed my only assigned car already"_

"Then why don't you just go home or you know come over here so I can pull through with what I said the other day" Gabriella grinned reminding him about the present she said she would give him if he got captain

"_I already asked Dean, he said I have to stay incase someone brought a car in late or if one of our employees fuck up and don't worry I will collect my present, it might have to wait until Wednesday though" _

Gabriella sighed "alright I guess I can wait.. Lisa thinks I'm spending to much time with you" she informed him and Troy chuckled

"_she does? Is that what you were talking to her about on the phone?" _Troy wondered

Gabriella nodded biting her lip "yeah actually"

_Troy chuckled again "and then I rang and you hung up on her"_

Gabriella gasped "no she's still on the phone" she remembered quickly picking up the other phone and putting it to her other ear "Lisa?"

"_Take you're time girl, what were you two doing, phone sex?"_ Lisa wondered and Gabriella rolled her eyes

"you think it would take more the five minutes to have phone sex?"

"_I don't know but I wanna find out"_Troy stated cockily into one of Gabriella's ears

"_it felt longer"_Lisa mumbled into her other ear the same time as Troy

"What I uh, not you Troy" Gabriella got confused

"_you're talking to Troy the same time as me, nice juggling skills babe"_Lisa laughed on one end of the line

"_Gabriella what are you doing?" _Troy chucked on the other end of the line

Gabriella sighed "so talking on two phone's at the same time was a stupid idea" she stated

Troy chuckled some more _"don't worry babe, keep talking to Lisa I gotta get back to work, there must be something I can do around here anyway" _

Gabriella nodded "Alright bye baby"

"_see you"_Troy spoke before hanging up the phone

"Alright just you now" Gabriella turned her attention to Lisa who laughed

"_you know what you just did, you got the idea of phone sex in Troy's head" _Lisa pointed out and Gabriella laughed

"No I didn't, Troy's not that horny" Gabriella shook her head

* * *

**How did you all like it? Review please, XX**


	16. Chapter 16

**MA + chapter!.. just saying :)**

* * *

**Wednesday morning after basketball practice**

Coach blew on his silver whistle signaling for the boys to stop their suicides, he watched his new team (which had only a few slight adjustments from last years team) bend down trying to catch their breaths back "get over here!" he yelled out so everyone could hear them and slowly but surely his team made their way over to him "now listen, as you know we have two more nights till our first game vs. the hornets, and I don't want you boys getting cocky, we may or may not win Friday night, by the way remember next week we start training on free periods" the boys started groaning "would you rather me take you social time away from you?" he asked out "Now hit the showers before you're classes start"

"man that was one of the toughest suicides I have ever came across" Chad admitted to his friends as they walked towards the locker rooms

"Tell me about it, I was about to collapse before he blew that whistle" Zeke let out a big breath

"Henderson look like he was about to have a heart attack" Chad made fun of the second string boy walking far in front of him and Zeke laughed

"you're still friends with Zeke?" Troy whispered to Chad who shrugged once they got into the locker room

"Taylor told me last night he didn't try anything on her ever, so I have nothing to get pissed off with him about" Chad whispered back

"I asked my brothers last night if you could get a job" Troy mentioned bringing his volume back to normal

Chad clapped his hands together excited "yeah and what did they say?"

"your hired, I'm spending my shifts teaching you" Troy informed his friend

Chad pumped his fists in the air "sweet, Monday's Tuesdays and Sunday's I can do, how much money am I getting?"

Troy shrugged "you're starting with 10 dollars an hour"

"Cool I can work with that, its awesome. So you're gonna have a blast teaching me, I'm a great student" Chad nodded

Troy rolled his eyes "don't lie to me Chad I'm in you're classes, you're a shit student"

**With Gabriella and Sharpay**

"I've got training in free periods now, so I can see more of you at lunch" Sharpay smiled as the two of them got out of her car

Gabriella clapped her hand excitedly smiling "yay, the wildcats are training during free period too, I'm gonna love lunch now"

Sharpay laughed "as if you didn't love lunch anyway" she pointed out

"hey ladies" Ryan smiled as he ran up to his friends "how are we on this fine morning"

Sharpay smiled "positively delightful, do you like the adjustment I made to my uniform?" she asked Ryan looking down at her wildcats uniform

Ryan nodded in approval "you made it longer!" he pointed out and Sharpay smiled "tasteful"

"hey Ry" Gabriella started

"Hey Gab" Ryan smiled over at her as they walked through East High's entrance

"have you talked to Taylor in a while?" Gabriella wondered and Ryan shrugged

"we'll she'd rather hang out with Zeke" he put it simple "but I have tried yes"

"Did you ask her about the whole Zeke thing?" Gabriella asked ignoring Sharpay's eye rolls from the other side of her

Ryan nodded "wi" he answered in French "she didn't answer, she just walked right on out of the auditorium"

"oh.." Gabriella nodded "How's the play going? I'm so excited to see it"

Ryan smiled shaking his head "I can't give you any insights it's a secret, but lets just say it will be amazing"

"I'm gonna watch every show" Gabriella admitted "anything directed by you, written by Kelsie and staring miss Evans over there has got to be great"

Ryan laughed "shush you you're gonna give me a big head"

**After second period**

"Taylor!" Gabriella yelled out to her friend who was further ahead of her in the hallway

Taylor turned around and waited for Gabriella to make her way towards her "Hey Gabby" she smiled to her once she reached her

"Taylor I haven't spoken to you in forever" Gabriella stated and Taylor nodded "we'll lets catch up, we've got ten minutes before our next period"

"True, well where should we start" Taylor shrugged

Gabriella laughed "Taylor you're seriously asking that? you must know what everyone in our group is talking about right now"

Taylor nodded slowly "our group is to big" she mumbled

"Oh there's only nine of us" Gabriella joked making Taylor smile "I'm a great listener Taylor" she whispered

"Yeah I do know you Gabriella, being one of you're closest friends for six years will do that, but as long as you don't blurt it out, I know you get excited with gossip, you were the captain of a cheerleading squad" Taylor pointed out and Gabriella nodded slowly closing her lips together as if saying they were locked "the whole thing with me and Zeke was just trying to make Chad jealous, I wanted to see what he would do if he felt like he was losing me, if he fought for me it would show me he really cared, if he didn't well you can figure that out. I would flirt with Zeke in public, more really in front of Chad and our group but it would just be me flirting Zeke's so clueless, he was just being friendly, but then with the facebook posts.. I was really pissed that Chad had done nothing, not one little declaration of love so I wanted to step it up I'm sure you've read the posts, that time I did ask Zeke to play along and that's when he finally understood what I was doing, he's to nice, he couldn't say no.." Taylor finished off and Gabriella blinked over at her

"That was a lot to take in.. Taylor I think you should just give this plan up, it's not working and you're just angering people"

Taylor shook her head "that plan did work, Chad came to me after school Monday, he had bought me flowers and said the sweetest thing then I may have screwed it all up and then we started yelling at each other again.. so now I need a new plan, and what do you mean by angering people?" Taylor asked curiously wanting to know

Gabriella sighed "Like Sharpay, who thinks you're trying to steal Zeke away from her and Ryan who thinks he's been replaced by Zeke, you're losing all you're friends over this.. I think it's time to get over the plans and just go and talk to Chad, talk not yell" she suggested

"We'll see" Taylor mumbled "but doesn't Sharpay know Zeke's never tried anything with me"

"It's not about him trying to come onto you, it's about you trying or pretending to come onto him" Gabriella corrected "I'm not gonna tell her, I wont meddle that far in, you're gonna have to tell her and ask her for her forgiveness"

"ok" Taylor nodded "I'll think about it.. thanks Gabriella, I've got to go, I have science" she hugged her quickly before running off

"what was that about?" Chad asked as he walked over to Gabriella "Gabriella what were you two talking about"

Gabriella turned around to face Chad and shook her head "but I promissedd" she whined

"Ella, you've known me longer" Chad reminded her as she closed her lips tight together "I know you were talking about me.. please ella, I love her"

Gabriella groaned "she said I would blurt it out because I used to be captain of the cheerleaders!"

Troy walked over to his best friend and girlfriend looking back and forth from them confused "what's going on?"

"She was talking with Taylor about me and she wont tell me even though I've known her longer then she's known Taylor" Chad summed it up for him

"Yes but I was only talking to her so I could help out you, telling you will wreck it all" Gabriella stated

"really?" Troy wondered and Gabriella sighed

"We'll not really.. but I said I wouldn't tell" Gabriella tried to keep herself under control as the bell rang "I don't wanna be late to class, gotta run" she turned and run off

"I really wanna know" Chad whined turning to Troy "try and figure it out for me?"

Troy shrugged "I guess.. it's probably nothing huge, Gabriella's keeping her meddling small these days" he told his best friend who nodded

**At Lunch**

"so not only did practice for my squad move times today but also for the play.. I'm gonna have to stay at school till five now, except Fridays" Sharpay sighed "maybe I've taken up to much"

"Thanksgiving break is coming up soon.. that'll be good" Gabriella nodded her head as the two of them walked towards the usual table in the cafeteria

"yes and I cannot wait" Sharpay smiled excitedly as they reached their table, which already sat Troy, Chad, Kelsie, Ryan and Jason "oh lookie this is the closest since Saturday that we've all been together" Sharpay stated before taking a seat next to Kelsie and Chad leaving a section for Gabriella between her and Troy

Chad looked up at Gabriella and she groaned "Chad stoppp"

"I wasn't going to say anything" he shook his head and went back to talking with Sharpay

Gabriella sat down in between her bestfriend and boyfriend, turning to Troy and sighing "Hey baby" he reached out his hand to tuck a lose hair behind her ear

"Hey" she greeted him back "today is to long"

Troy nodded "it's the same length as every other day I promise" he joked and Gabriella reached out to slap him but decided against it "you must be really tired then"

"I didn't realize it till I sat down" Gabriella admitted

"Wait here, I'll go get you some fries" Troy told her and she nodded a thanks as he got up

"He's so good to you G" Sharpay smiled over at her best friend who placed her elbow on the table and used her hand to support her head up "So Jas, where's your bff"

Jason rolled his eyes "bff? Really Shar?" he asked but Sharpay just shrugged "He's in the library, late on one of his assignments"

"that's what he told you" Sharpay mumbled but no one heard

**With Troy**

"Yeah can you get me a bucket of fries please?" Troy asked the lunch lady who slapped the fries down on a tray in front of him "thank you" Troy took the fries leaving the tray behind

"Yo Bolton" Drake called out to him from his table but got up and followed him once he realized he wasn't gonna stop "Troy" he reached out to grab Troy but he pulled his arm away finally turning to look at him "I just wanted to say no hard feelings about what went on with you me and Gabriella"

Troy shoved his hands into his pockets looking over at him "you background checked me"

Drake nodded "Yeah I know, I'm sorry really I'm trying to change, I just wanted to apologize and hopefully you'll forgive me"

Troy looked over Drake for any signs that he might be lying, but Drake was fidgeting, he was looking him dead in the eye and he clenching his fist like Troy had been doing moments before "uh.. alright, whatever" Troy answered confused and walked away sitting down next to Gabriella placing her fries on the table

"my lifesaver" Gabriella kissed him on the cheek quickly before turning to her fries

**After school in Troy's bedroom**

Gabriella laid flat on Troy's bed letting out a sigh "these are like the best moments of my week" she stated "I love your bed" she smiled rolling around

Troy chuckled jumping onto the bed next to her "it's alright" he summed up

Gabriella nodded moving so she was laying ontop of him, Troy wrapped his arms tight around her waist and they both just laid there for a moment "Kelly's working you to hard"

"So is you're coach" Gabriella informed him before shaking her head "it's not Kelly or my classes.. I haven't been sleeping well" she admitted

"why?" Troy asked worried

Gabriella sighed running her hands down his arms that laid across her waist "I'm not sure, a lot to think about I guess, my friends, you and my mum got a letter from my step dad the other day and she's been really upset since then"

"do you know what the note said?" Troy asked but Gabriella shook her head "and I hope you're thinking good things when you think about me"

Gabriella smiled "that's the only part of the nights that I think are good"

"what do you think about?" he asked curiously

"Just me and you and how much I like you and how much I want that photo mister" She pointed out and Troy chuckled nodding

"Alright, lets get it over with" he stated as Gabriella shuffled ontop of him trying to get her phone out of her pocket. She clicked onto camera holding her black berry out infront of the two of them before turning her head and kissing Troy snapping a photo half way through the kiss

Troy pulled away as Gabriella did "you're putting that as your profile?" he asked looking at the photo of them kissing on his bed

Gabriella nodded "you can have the innocent photo and I'll have the naughty one" she suggested and Troy chuckle "which reminds me" she chucked her phone down onto Troy's ground and turned over in his arms so she was straddling him "I owe you a present"

Troy grinned "baby I thought you were tired"

Gabriella shook her head leaning down to kiss troy

"You don't have to if you don't want to" Troy reminded her breaking away from their kiss

"Troy it's not just cause you got captain its cause you've done it for me what like three times now and I've never been able to do it for you.. I want to" She admitted and Troy nodded "great" she smiled at him before bending down and kissing him roughly sliding her tongue into his mouth, her hands ran up his shirt slowly using her nails to rack down his chest

The anticipation of what he knew was soon to come was killing him and he found himself growing harder just waiting for it, Gabriella had noticed it, he was poking right into her thigh, she pulled away from the kiss lifting his shirt of his head she looked down and even with his jeans on she could notice _him _pulsating down there for her, she had never seen his.. yet, he had seen all of her and now she wanted her turn, she leaned down to kiss him again running her fingertips down his body as she got up on all fours next to him, he was to muscular to split her legs on either side of him, and as her hands got closer to his member she grabbed onto his belt fiddling with it until it loosened she broke their kiss and shuffled down his body, Troy ran his hands through his hair trying to control his breathing as he watched her. Gabriella pulled his jeans down his legs shuffling back up to his boxers and biting her lips there was only a thin material keeping her from seeing him in his glory, she decided to take her time and reached out lightly massaging him through his boxers, Troy groaned throwing his head back onto the pillow she only spent a few more moments there before her curiosity got the better of her, she took in a silent breath and pulled down his boxers and there it was, she bit her lip looking down at it, she had only ever seen three before, Drake and two of her old boyfriends, but in comparison Troy's was much bigger.

Gabriella reached out and ran her fingertip down its base making Troy moan again but softer this time it gave her encouragement anyway and she rapped her hand around him, Troy was unbelievably hard and erect it was like nothing Gabriella had seen in her experience and for some odd reason it made her feel proud, Gabriella added a bit of pressure and was rewarded with the gasp which escaped from Troy's mouth, Gabriella looked up at him noticing his head was no longer on the pillow, his eyes were only open a crack struggling to stay that way as he watched her, from her experience she took this as a good sign and squeezed just a little tighter.

Gabriella always had nerves the first time she did this to someone new this would be her forth time with a new boy but she could feel her nerves quickly fading away because of the way Troy was reacting to her, she kept the pressure she had on him and slowly started working her way up and down him, Troy sucked air into his lungs and Gabriella looked up at him through her lose strands of hair as she stroked him firmly, his eyes were completely closed and there was a small smile on his face

Gabriella smiled to herself before scooting further down his legs, her hand moved down to the base of him and she bent down so that her mouth was right at the tip of him, it caught Troy by surprised and he bit back a moan bucking his hips, Gabriella closed her mouth around him and swirled around his tip causing him to let out the moan that had wanted to suppress from earlier, Troy ran his hands out onto the sheets gripping them tightly, she opened her mouth wider bobbing her head slowly up and down she couldn't fit all of him in her mouth so she pumped her hand up and down on the bottom part she couldnt reach, "Fuck brie" Troy moaned letting go of the sheets and threading his hands into her hair to keep her pace going, Gabriella rolled her tongue around him before starting to slowly suck, Gabriella could feel him shaking and new he was almost there, she held him firmly with one hand at the base on him as she rolled her tongue from his middle to the tip kissing it gently before taking him into her mouth again, his hips jerked up and he emptied himself into her mouth, Gabriella swallowed without thinking about it, he moaned out as it happened. Gabriella reached down pulling his boxers up and falling down onto her back next to him, turning onto her side to watch him, he had his eyes closed and brought up a hand to run through his hair "fuck Brie" he stated again his chest heaving up and down

**Friday during Free period**

Gabriella sighed as she walked through the corridor, Sharpay was in Cheerleading practice, Troy Chad Zeke and Jason were in basketball practice and Ryan and Kelsie we're working on props for their play even Taylor had ditched her for a scholastic decathlon meeting, it was moments like these where she wished she could be apart of anytype of school club or team, last year she was never alone in the corridors, she had her Cheerleading practices during Lunchtime, her track meetings on free period and occasionally she would help Mrs. Darbus out with the school plays, granted last year she had very little of a life due to stressing and organizing everything for all her extra activities

"Gabriella, what is a girl like you doing walking around alone in a corridor" she heard from behind her and turned around to match the voice with a name

"Dean?" Gabriella looked over at her boyfriend's brother confused "what are you doing here?"

"I had to uh drop something off for someone?" Dean stated shoving his hands into his pockets

Gabriella could tell he had just left work, his wife beater was stain with grease "for Troy?" she asked

"na actually, this girl I'm seeing asked me to drop off her daughters runners she left at home" Dean informed Gabriella holding up the runners "but I can't figure out where to leave them, she's a cheerleader that's the biggest clue I got"

Gabriella laughed nodding, she guessed it meant whatever cougar Dean was seeing had a daughter in the cheerleading squad.. this could be really fun "Dean I didn't know you were seeing anyone"

Dean nodded with a shrug "yeah well not really seeing eachother, she's hot" he gave her the shorter wording for, _we're not official I'm just using her for rides _and Gabriella knew it too

"you know I used to captain the cheerleading squad" Gabriella informed him and Dean nodded

"Yeah Troy told me"

Gabriella reached out her hand "so I can go and give the girl her shoes, all I need is a name, I'm sure you don't wanna spend more time then necessary away from your shop" she added and Dean chuckled handing her the shoes, hey at least this way she had something to do free period

"Thanks Gabriella, you're alright" he complimented her going to walk away but stopping "oh yeah, I can't remember her daughters name.. I don't really pay much attention to her when she talks but her last name it Evans" Dean said before walking away

Gabriella stared watching after Dean with her mouth hanging open, she looked down at the shoes, size 8 "oh my god" she said to her self in disbelief before literally running to the gym doors. Once she was inside the gym she laid the shoes down onto the floor looking around, the basketball team we're practicing on her side of the gym and the cheerleading squad we're on the other Gabriella could see Sharpay sitting on the floor to the side of the squad, she had heard about Kayleigh's strict rules on uniform, but really she cant practice without the right pairs of shoes? Gabriella shook her head why was she thinking about that? she just found out that Troy, her boy friends older brother was sleeping with her bestfriends mom who just so happens to be married, what should she do?

Suddenly her thoughts we're interrupted by the loud sound of a whistle being blown "take a five minute break" she heard a manly voice yell out

"Brie" Troy quickly jogged over to his girlfriend whipping the sweat that had formed on his forehead of with his wrist "What are you doing here?"

"Coach, usually doesn't allow people to watch, he must like you" Chad stated as he walked up behind Troy

Gabriella bit her lip looking over at Sharpay on the other side of the gym still sitting there "Brie, whats wrong?"

She took in a deep breath "You're brother is sleeping with Haylee Evans" she blurted out and Chad made that 'oooo' sound but Troy just blinked over at her

"Who's Haylee Evans?" Troy wondered

"That's Sharpay mom, dude you're brothers banging a married couger" Chad tapped Troy over the back

"I shouldn't have told you too.. I gotta go tell her" Gabriella shook her head going towards Sharpay when Troy and Chad grabbed onto both her arms pulling her back

"Now? Are you serious?" Chad whisper yelled to her

"Gabriella that's probably not the way to go about it" Troy informed her quietly

"But she's my best friend I have to do something" Gabriella yanked her arms away from Troy and Chad

"Yes, but not by telling her in school in her squad practice" Troy shook his head

"Well do you have a better idea?" Gabriella asked placing her hands on her hips

Troy looked over at Chad and shrugged "Telling her when it's just the two of you would be better"

"Or you could tell Haylee to tell her daughter she's having an affair with one of her friends older brothers" Chad added and Gabriella pointed over at Chad

"Yes good idea, I like that, and I'll give her a dead line to tell Sharpay or I'll tell her myself" _Like in the movies _Gabriella thought to herself smiling at how cleaver she was

"In the mean time how do you feel about you're brother dating a forty year old hottie?" Chad asked turning to face Troy who shrugged

"I don't know he's done worse" Troy admitted as the whistle went off again

"Get back on court!" The coach yelled out to everyone on his team

"We're going back to Sharpays house after the game to get changed for the party, I'll do it then" Gabriella told Troy who nodded giving her a kiss on the cheek before running back on court, Gabriella turned around grabbing onto the shoes and going towards Sharpay

Sharpay smiled hopping up as soon as she saw Gabriella walking over to her "you're a lifesaver" she admitted taking her shoes of her and giving her a hug

Gabriella smiled nodding "It was nothing" she shrugged watching Sharpay quickly put her shoes on

"Hi Gabriella!" Selena waved from her position on court

Gabriella smiled waving back at the short red head from Junior year causing a fuss, everyone else on the team had now noticed her and were all smiling, waving and yelling nice things out to her

"I'm not the only one who misses you on this team" Sharpay whispered to her smiling before running onto court and taking her rightful position

* * *

**how'd did you all like it? (bites nails) please review! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey Guys! sorry i haven't updated in a while, my life's been pretty hectic  
Just found out i need braces :( and to top that off i've been sick for almost two weeks now, and my year ten Formal is coming up soon, and i have like zero idea's on a dress so it's just not a good time for me right now :S  
But i am Very happy i've got this chapter ready for all you! So enjoy! 3**

* * *

**At lunch on the soccer oval **

"aren't you guys nervous? I sure would be nervous, knowing you we're playing an actual game for the first time since last year and the entire schools gonna be there watching you and judging your movements and-" Kelsie went on

"that's enough babe" Jason moved his hand up to cover her mouth stopping her from talking "And no we weren't nervous"

"Until you started saying all that" Zeke added and Taylor started laughing from beside him

"seriously?" Chad asked from the other side of the circle looking over at a laughing Taylor

Taylor stopped laughing to glare over at Chad "I'm sorry, I guess I'm just not used to having a genuinely funny guy around"

Chad ran a hand through his head shaking his head "what is that suppose to mean? That I'm not funny cause I can assure you girl that I am the comedic center of this little group" he motioned his hands around the nine of them

Taylor rolled her eyes "please those crappy knock knock jokes aren't impressing anyone! Zeke's jokes a genuine-"

"genuinely funny, yeah we heard you the first time" Sharpay butted in looking over at Taylor angrily "Honey everyone here knows what you're doing and it's not working so just give it up already"

"What am I doing Sharpay?" Taylor asked getting angry as she looked over at her friend "seriously I would like to know!"

"Guys come on, this is the first time all of us have been together since last Saturday can we please not fight?" Ryan cut in and everyone turned to look at him before falling silent

"This is really awkward" Gabriella whispered to Troy next to her who nodded

**After the game**

"I'm so proud of him!" Gabriella did a little happy jump as her Sharpay, Ryan and Kelsie waited for the boys to come out from the school, they were waiting around Sharpay, Troy and Zeke's cars which they had parked together "my baby made the winning basket" she smiled excited

"Oh look at you all excited for your beau" Ryan nudged her with a smile on his face

"Now if I know something about basketball I would say winning by 46 points is beating them by a land slide" Kelsie pointed out also excited

"Where was Taylor huh? Was she even there?" Sharpay wondered placing her hands on her hips

"I think she was with Martha" Ryan stated

"Please don't be in a pissed off mood all night Shar, come on remember how fun these parties are, the dramaaa" Gabriella tried to tempt her but Sharpay rolled her eyes

"Yes but Gabriella the way I'm feeling now, I can just imagine the drama involving me tonight and no one likes it when their involved with the drama" Sharpay stated shaking her head

Gabriella sighed before looking over at her and smiling stepping closer to her "let me see that smile" she said in a baby tone placing her fingers on Sharpay's checks and stretching them until her teeth were in view, Gabriella smiling her self "there"

Sharpay laughed shoving Gabriella's hand away from her face "would you look at that, it still works" she pointed out and Gabriella nodded

"Boys are coming" Kelsie said to the others making Gabriella gasp turning around just intime as the boys walked over to them

Gabriella ran up to Troy and hugged him "baby you we're amazing" she told him pulling away slightly standing up on her toes to kiss him

Troy grabbed onto her hips keeping her close to him as they kissed "how come I wasn't greeted like that?" Jason wondered and Kelsie slapped him over the arm

Gabriella laughed pulling away "I seriously never thought I would be as into basketball as I was just before" she admitted and Troy chuckled

"Thanks baby, truth is I wouldn't have been that good if I didn't know you were in the stands cheering me on" Troy whispered to her, he didn't want his team mates hearing after all, he would get bagged for being whipped

Gabriella smiled pecking him on his lips again "did you see me in the crowd"

Troy nodded "I spotted you straight away" he admitted right before they were inturupted

"Gabriella come on, we gotta go and get ready for the party" Sharpay told Gabriella from her car

Gabriella nodded "text me when you get to he party, I'll probably be with Chad so just look out for the afro" Troy told her and she laughed

"See you there" she leaned up to kiss him one last time before turning to wave at everyone else

**At Sharpay's house**

"oh God I have nothing to wear" Sharpay whined throwing clothes after clothes out of her closet

Gabriella rolled her eyes watching her best friend from her bed "Sharpay you have got to be joking me, you have tons of clothes"

Sharpay sighed nodding "Yeah but I can't find something good that I've never worn before, and I refuse to be an outfit repeater" she grabbed onto a green tube dress before throwing it behind her "no, to slutty and it's cold today"

Gabriella stood up walking towards the huge pile of clothes Sharpay had thrown out of the closet, she searched through the clothes picking out bits and pieces she thought would look good finally putting an outfit together "Shar, how bout this?" she asked

The outfit consisted of a netted see through tight longsleeve shirt that would stop well above her belly button, Gabriella added a black bra cover to go underneath the top and over the top she matched a denim ripped sleeve button up jacket and a layered zebra styled skirt that would cover her belly button "You can wear it with boots or black heels and I think I brought some layerd necklaces that would look great with it"

Sharpay eyed the outfit up and down before nodding her head "that is actually really well matched G, I never even thought about the dress and slouchy jumped thing, I'll wear it with the heels, have my hair out and yeah it'll look great" She turned to face Gabriella and smiled "Thanks babe, you're a life saver" she grabbed onto her outfit "you've got great fashion sense" she pointed out walking back into her closet to get changed

Gabriella took this as her chance to talk with Sharpay's mother, she had seen her when they came home around the lounge room and was suspecting she was still there, she jogged down the stairs towards the lounge room right before she pumped into Haylee Evans

"Gabriella, is that what you're wearing to the party? It's alittle underdressed down you think?" Haylee wondered eyeing Gabriella's outfit up and down. She was wearing just simple denim skinny jeans with her wildfox navy blue slouchy tee that had a rainbow colored wings in the front

"I haven't gotten dressed yet" Gabriella admitted as she began to worry about how she was going to go about this, she really didn't give it much thought

"Then why are you down here?" Haylee wondered

Gabriella nodded nervously "well uh actually I came to talk to you" she stated and Haylee raised her eyebrows at her

"Well what is it, speak up then" Haylee nudged Gabriella on as she froze infront of her

Gabriella nodded clearing her throat, this was a stupid idea, it would have just been easier to tell Sharpay herself, she didn't know what to say to her bestfriends mother about this, and isn't the whole 'if you don't tell her I will' thing like threatening her, did she really want to threaten her best friends mother? But as she looked up and saw the look on Haylee's face she knew what she was doing had to be done "I know you're dating Dean Bolton" she blurted out and Haylee gasped

She looked in the direction of the stairs where she knew her daughter was before looking back at Gabriella "how do you know about that?" She whispered to her so know one would hear

"Because Dean Bolton is my boyfriends older brother" Gabriella informed her

Haylee blinked over at Gabriella nodding her head slowly "Gabriella.. are you going to tell Sharpay? Cause I do love her father very much but it's just Dean.. he's, he's so attractive and young and-"

_Ew _Gabriella shook her head "I'm not going to tell her, cause I'm going to let you do that, I think it would be better that way, if you don't tell her by next Friday then I will" she finished before turning around and walking away, it definitely didn't go the way she thought it might have, she thought Haylee would atleast try to deny it but she didn't seem to take it badly, hopefully she got her point across though

"Tuh dah!" Sharpay twirled around in her outfit as she walked out of her closet, just in time to see Gabriella walk through her bedroom door "you're not dressed yet?" Sharpay asked confused

Gabriella shook her head "Well I've already done my hair and makeup so I thought I could help you with you'rs and then I'd get changed"

Sharpay shook her head at Gabriella walking over to her "Its alright, I wanna see your outfit, go get changed now" she ordered

"Alright alright" Gabriella smiled walking over to Sharpay's bed where her clothes were

Gabriella's outfit was simpler then the outfit she had picked out for Sharpay, it was a silver boob tub tight dress and black pumps accessorizing with rings only, the only bad thing that she forgot to think of was the cold, she didn't expect it to be cold tonight..

**With the others at the party**

"Taylor I am trying to make this relationship work!" Chad yelled back at hid girlfriend in the back yard of Savannah Dawson's house

"No you're not! You're not trying at all, you're just sitting back and waiting for me to make the first move like usual, but this time its not gonna happen!" Taylor screamed back at him stamping her foot down

"sitting back? Is that what you think I've been doing while I've watched you slowly ruining you're friendships and making you're self out to be a boyfriend stealing bitch-"

"Fuck you, how could you even say that to you're girlfriend?" Taylor cut him off

"girlfriend? So we're still together, I wouldn't have known the only time we talk is when we're yelling at each other!"

"this isn't as fun as I thought it would be" Jason whispered to Troy and Kelsie as they watched their two friends fight

"I wonder where Zeke went" Troy whispered back looking around curiously

"he must have left cause he felt uncomfortable, lets do the same" Kelsie insisted

"Alright lets get a drink" Jason suggested and Kelsie nodded

Troy turned to walk back towards the house with Jason and Kelsie when his phone started to vibrate, he reached his hand into his pocket getting out his phone

1 new message from: Baby

Subject: 3

Message: Where are you xx

Troy quickly replied back as they walked through the back door into the kitchen

New Message too: Baby

Subject:

Message: I'm in the kitchen with Jas and Kels, xx

"Beer?" Jason asked Troy from his position in the fridge Troy nodded and was handed his beer "Chad should be celebrating, we played an awesome game"

"instead he's out there fighting with Taylor like usual" Kelsie sighed leaning up against the bench "I mean I know it's only been a week and what four days, but I'm already so sick of it, I wish they would just go back to being together and in love so everyone's lives could be less dramatic"

"less dramatic? In our group of friends, I don't think we'll ever be drama free" Troy stated twisting off the cap on his beer

"I'll drink to that" Jason stated taking a sip of his beer "better our lives dramatic then boring"

"Troy, you made it" Savannah smiled running over to the three of them with Maddyson coming up from behind her

"Yeah came with friends" Troy stated right before taking a sip of his beer

"So I see" She nodded towards Jason and Kelsie "So Troy now that you know where I live I hope you'll be stopping by.. this big house well lets just say it's easy to get lonely"

"Savannah you said you weren't gonna fl-" Maddyson started but Savannah shushed her

"hey ladies" Sharpay smiled as she walked over to the group with Gabriella beside her

"Savannah, you cut you're hair" Gabriella stated as she walked up taking in the blondes new pixie look "its… well different"

Savannah turned to Gabriella with a big smile on her face "Thanks, that's the angle I was aiming for"

"You're house is so beautiful, I can't remember the last time I came here" Gabriella smiled back at her

"it was a long time ago" Savannah nodded her head

"Well don't you two need to get back to Kayleigh I'm sure she's wondering where her two shado- I mean, friends are" Gabriella corrected her self and the two girls infront of her walked away mumbling

"shadows" Sharpay laughed "you crack me up honey"

Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist pulling her into him grinning down at her "hey sexy"

Gabriella smiled "hi there" she leant up on her toes to kiss him

"Wow, you two look great" Kelsie complimented both of them and Sharpay smiled

"Thanks but I can't take credit, Gabriella put this together for me" She stated and Gabriella pulled away from Troy hearing her name

"say what?" Gabriella asked turning to face Sharpay Kelsie and Jason put kept her arms around Troy's neck

Sharpay laughed "I said I couldn't take credit for the outfit cause you put it together"

"Oh it was nothing they were your clothes after all" Gabriella assured her "wait where are the others?"

"Chad and Taylor are fighting outside and Zeke is somewhere" Jason answered

"Seriously? Fighting again, lets go outside" Gabriella suggested and everyone shrugged before starting to walk to the back door

Troy grabbed back onto Gabriella's waist from behind and tried to walk with her but Troy just kept standing on her feet and slowing them down, Gabriella started to laugh pushing his hands off her hips "it isn't working Troy" she informed him grabbing a hold of one of his hands entwining his and hers together as they walked out of the back door

"it was fun though" Troy grinned amused

"Sure it was" Gabriella laughed shaking her head before looking up at him "I told Sharpay's mother before"

"Yeah?" Troy wondered and Gabriella nodded

"I gave her till next week to tell her" She admitted

"Good.. I told my brother I knew, he said if I wanted him to end things with her he would and that he was only using her for sex which I really didn't need to here" Troy told Gabriella as they trailed behind Sharpay Kelsie and Jason

Gabriella shrugged "Well I guess he should end things with Haylee" she admitted

"FUCK YOU CHAD! WE'RE OVER!" Taylor's voice rang through the entire backyard and everyone froze to look over at them

"Fuck" Troy mumbled in disbelief

Taylor turned away from Chad storming through everyone that had gotten in her way, slaming the back door shut behind her

"I'm gonna check that out" Sharpay whispered to Gabriella before running off towards the back door

"I better go with her, I'll be back" Gabriella told Troy before running after Sharpay

Troy sighed walking towards Chad who was still staring after Taylor "I'm sorry man" Jason tapped Chad over the back

"don't say sorry yet, Chad you gotta go after her" Troy informed his best friend

"she doesn't want me too" Chad shook his head still in disbelief about everything

**Inside**

"Where is she?" Gabriella asked Sharpay over the noise

Sharpay turned to look around before spotting the back of Taylor pushing her way through people, she looked as if she was heading towards the lounge room which had been turned into the dance floor "come on" Sharpay grabbed onto Gabriella's hand pulling her along to follow Taylor, she could still see her way in front of the two of them

"Why do you want to go after her?" Gabriella asked her best friend who didn't reply, truth was she wanted to go and comfort her, she knew she had been a shitty friend to her lately but Taylor needed someone know to vent or cry or talk to and she was going to be there, obviously with Gabriella as well cause she didn't want it to be that awkward "She's going into the lounge room" Gabriella stated the obvious as they watched Taylor walk through the doors leading to the dance zone, them following after her quickly and as they got through those doors Sharpay froze "shit" was all Gabriella could get out as the two of them stood and watched Taylor kissing Zeke

Sharpay felted her fists clench how could she have even thought about trying to be friends with this girl again? Instead of walking forward and wripping Taylor's hair out of her roots she decided to turn back towards the back doors, letting go of Gabriella's hand as she did

"Shar!" Gabriella turned away from Taylor and Zeke to follow her best friend

Zeke pulled away as he heard Sharpay's name, looking around he was quick enough to spot Sharpay walking out of the room "Sharpay!" he called out running after her

Taylor watched after Zeke running a hand through her hair letting a tear fall down her check "Fuck!" she yelled out loud before turning to follow the other

* * *

**Hope You All Liked it! I tired to leave it as a clif hanger :) yeah i'm evil  
Review please guys, it really makes all the difference ! ILY'S!**


End file.
